Verboten
by yaoi-ficcionista
Summary: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark live completely different lives. Tony is the popular rich kid of the famous inventor Howard Stark and Steve is just an average guy who isn't out of the closet. When they meet, there's sparks. Will it turn into something more? Possibly, but there's a catch. Any feelings between them is verboten (forbidden). High School AU, Slash (M/M), and Swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Run-In

**Hey there everyone and welcome to my epic story! Ha ha this thing seriously was around 100 pages on Word, but it sure was fun to write! The main pairing is Stony (Steve/Tony) and it will contain slash (MALE X MALE ACTION) in future chapters. Since I spent a lot of time on this...it's pretty lengthy and detailed, so if you are looking for a fluffy PWP one-shot type thing...I'm sorry, you will have to look elsewhere. For people who don't mind a story that's longer with a detailed plot structure but that is still easy to follow, then I hope this is your cup of tea!**

**Disclaimer: As excited as I am to deliver my own contribution into the large Stony fandom world, I sadly do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own anything Marvel related. (The Avengers movie would have turned out quite differently if I owned this... ;))**

**Note: Some of the characters may be a little OOC at times...especially Pepper. She is the whole time, LOL.**

Chapter One: Run-In

_RIIIIING!_ 17-year-old Steve Rogers lets out an exhale of relief as the final bell of the day rings out. It is like sweet music to his ears. Normally, Steve can stand making it through the day, but today is different. Call him old-fashioned, but a new roller-rink just opened in town and he is ecstatic to go. He and his friends had talked about it at lunch earlier and they all agreed that it would be fun to go check it out. Steve eagerly picks up his books, along with his backpack and makes his way out of his history class.

"Don't forget to do your homework!" The crabby teacher barks out behind the anxious students.

Steve ignores her for he has already completed the homework for that section. Many people would disagree, but Steve thinks it's nice to have a teacher that gets on long lectures. It gives him time to accomplish his homework in class. Steve pushes his way through the over-crowded hallway and to his locker. Seriously, they can make the halls ten times bigger with how many students there are this year.

Mr. Fury, the principal, has even stated that this is SHIELD High School's most populous year. Steve believes it. Right after he opens his locker, he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. With his free hand, he digs it out and flips it open.

It is a message from his friend Jane Foster, saying that everyone is already outside waiting for him. Steve replies with a quick 'okay' and shoves his books into his locker before slamming it shut and continuing down the hallway in the direction of the school's entrance. When he rounds a corner at the end of the hall, Steve's phone buzzes again. He pulls it back out and flips it open to read the message from one of his other friend's, Loki Odinson, who is basically threatening him to hurry and get outside. Steve stares down at it when he starts typing a response, not seeing where he is going. His mistake. All of a sudden he runs right into something solid, causing him to stagger back and drop his phone onto the hard floor.

"Might want to watch where you're going, Rogers."

Steve's eyes darted forward at the sound of the voice. He is startled to see who the owner is. A pair of intensely dark eyes are boring into light, more innocent-looking blue ones. He has run into Tony Stark, the son of the infamous inventor Howard Stark, and one of the most popular, talked-about guys in the whole school.

His face looks freshly shaven, apart from a light yet noticeable moustache that is already starting to grow back. His brunette hair is styled up into soft spikes. Steve holds his ground like a deer caught in headlights, not even paying attention to his broken phone on the floor. A dark, curvy eyebrow slowly raises as Tony stares at Steve like he is an idiot.

"Apparently you didn't hear me the first time. I said that you should watch where you are going," Tony repeats flatly, although his eyes show traces of amusement.

Steve nods slowly and clears his throat, his gaze shifting down to his poor phone with the back battery cover stripped from the device, along with a visible crack decorating the front cover. Tony also glances down at the phone and shrugs carelessly, even doing the honor of stepping on it as he shoves past Steve.

"Hey!" Steve exclaims. He finally bends down to pick it up and throws a glare at Tony's back until he disappears into a crowd of people who loudly greet him as usual.

Steve huffs and stands there in the middle of the hallway, trying to snap the battery cover back on the phone. He gets so focused on that, that he doesn't notice Clint Barton approach him.

"Hey man, were you just talking to Tony Stark?"

Steve manages to snap the cover back on, looking at Clint. "Talking to him? No way. The bastard ran into me and almost destroyed my phone."

Clint looks over in the direction that Tony disappears before shrugging. "Well we are all waitin' for you. Nat's getting really impatient because she doesn't have long to hang tonight."

Steve carefully slides his phone back into the safe, padded confines of his pocket and starts walking with Clint. "How long does she have?"

"Only an hour," Clint replies.

"We better get goin' then," Steve states, trying to regain his enthusiasm back after the run-in.

Tony had no right to do that. Clearly the guy wasn't distracted and knew damn well where he was going. Maybe he did that on purpose just to create a scene. But above all, how the hell does he know Steve's last name?


	2. Chapter 2: On the Way

Chapter Two: On the Way

After the run-in, Tony caught up with his own friends, almost completely forgetting about that little interruption. It hasn't even really fazed him. The hallways are always crowded, so it's perfectly normal to bump into people like that sometimes. Hell, it's practically destined to happen. The look on Steve's face though…he has to admit that was entertaining and harder to wipe from his mind.

_He is probably in shock because someone like me came into contact with someone like him. _Tony thinks with a slight smirk. Tony then feels a grip on his arm that rouses him away from his thoughts. Pepper Potts is already latching onto him like the damn life-preserver that she thinks he is. Yes, Tony loves being in a relationship (I mean, come on, someone like Tony Stark single? Yeah right!), but Pepper goes a little overboard with it sometimes.

Like how for Halloween she wanted to dress up in one of those incredibly dorky couples costumes. The thought alone made Tony cringe and he ended up going as a superhero while she dressed up as an office secretary or something. Tony doesn't quite remember, nor does he care. Anyways, here is Pepper, her hands with the long, fake nails wrapping around Tony's arm, flashing her glossy, gorgeous smile that can melt a thousand hearts. She is already dressed up in her cheerleader outfit.

"I have practice in ten minutes…that's why I'm dressed up so early," she states, batting her long, mascara-coated eyelashes at Tony.

"That's great babe," Tony says, trying to sound interested, although he cares more when he actually sees her shake it at the football games.

Bruce Banner is with them and he can't help but laugh at Tony's predictable attitude. However, Tony himself is quite the opposite. He is a mysterious individual…a very mysterious individual indeed. Especially when it comes to emotions. Yet, Bruce can read him like a book.

He's known Tony longer than anyone else in this school has. He is quite proud to say that he still holds the position of Tony's best friend even after observing the genius's steadily increasing popularity over the years. At least that hasn't changed. He knows that pride alone isn't everything though and he will still be Tony's friend even if he suddenly lost his high status. Bruce knows what sets Tony off, what makes him laugh, what makes him angry and even what makes him cry.

Yes, the great Tony Stark has, indeed, cried before…over a broken CD back when they were in 4th grade. Bruce has been there to comfort him and help him through everything, no matter how stupid or insignificant the problems may have seemed. That's why the transition into high school is interesting, because he steps back and sees Tony now, being all high and mighty, when he knows exactly what makes and breaks the quirky egomaniac. If it's one thing right now, just by looking at Tony, he can sense annoyance with Pepper.

"I have an idea. How about we all get out of the school zone and go have some fun at the new roller-rink?" Bruce suggests, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not typically one for roller-rinks, but that would be great," Tony says with a slight smile. "Because, you know, right now I don't really feel like going back to my house that's a mansion."

Pepper pipes up at the suggestion, only to have her smile fade. "Awww I would really love to go, but I have practice!" She gives Tony a quick peck on the lips and says bye to the guys before trotting off down the hall.

Tony stares at her perky ass and the way it moves under that tiny skirt, watching her until she disappears and then clears his throat. "So you wanna see what this roller thing is about?"

Bruce nods. "Sure. I have all my homework completed and nothing better to do tonight. How about you?"

Tony shrugs carelessly. "Doesn't matter. Let's go."

"Wait, where's Thor? Maybe he would like to go too," Bruce asks, scanning around for him.

"I haven't seen the 'Jock of Thunder' all day. I'll call him later. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: Roller-Rink

Chapter 3: Roller-Rink

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Jane exclaims excitedly as the group of five walks through the large, rotating doors and into the big roller-rink. Everyone stops and takes a moment to gaze around at this new, dimly-lit building. Everything smells brand-new, from the carpet, to the paint, and even to the rack of never-been-worn skates situated behind the counter. There is also the smell of fresh food coming from a little concession stand on the other side of the room. The carpet is dark but has colorful, fluorescent squiggle designs adorning it.

Colorful lights, resembling large glow sticks but thicker are outlining the area of the building. A silver disco-ball hangs above the skating rink, casting spots down on the skaters. Music is pumping out of four big loudspeakers that are hanging up on each corner of the building. The energy in this place is contagious and Steve can feel his own energy coming back.

"I haven't been to a rink in years!" He shouts above the music.

Natasha Romanoff checks her watch. "What are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

The five friends waste no time in stepping into the surprisingly small line to get their skates.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Tony pulls up to the skating rink moments later in his silver Maserati Quattro Porte, singing along to the Black Sabbath blasting around him.

"I am Iron Man…" He sings to himself while peering over his designer sunglasses and at the rather boring, unimpressive building. _I can build architecture ten times better than that._ Tony yawns and keeps on singing along while waiting for Bruce. It is then that he remembers that he was going to call Thor and ask if he wants to meet up with them. He gets out his iPhone 4G and pulls up Thor Odinson on his contacts. A few seconds later…

"Who is this?" Comes the familiar booming voice on the other end of the line.

"Yo Jock of Thunder, where are ya?"

Tony hears Thor breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh it's you, I-"

"Deleted your number again," Tony rolls his eyes. This is the fourth time. "Yeah and how exactly do you keep doing that?"

"I'm sorry Tony, things have just been chaotic today and…"

"I keep telling you to write it down. Why weren't you at school, anyways?"

"I had a lot of homework to catch up on."

Tony makes a face and chuckles. "When the hell do you care about homework?"

Thor sighs. "Okay, fine. I ditched today but-"

"Yeah, that's not gonna look too great on your report, Jocky."

Right then, Bruce pulls into the parking spot next to Tony. He gets out of his car and taps on Tony's window. He waves when Tony looks at him, letting him be aware of his presence.

"I was out in the yard practicing my defense for the game so it's not like I-"

"Whatever, just get your ass down here to the new, terribly-constructed roller-rink. Me and Bruce will be waitin' for ya." Tony doesn't even wait to hear a response as he hangs up, looking at Bruce with a smile.

Bruce smiles back and opens his friend's ridiculously expensive car door, stepping aside. "Who was that you were talking to?"

Tony steps out of the car, pressing a button to lock it, the car making a loud click sound. "I told footballs-for-brains to meet us here."

Bruce nods slowly. "Oh…where has he been today?"

Tony shrugs, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "I dunno. He should be here though. Let's wait for him inside."

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Inside the building, Steve and his friends are all on the rink, with Steve hanging onto the rink wall for dear life. Natasha laughs at him every time she skates past him.

"Come on Steve!" She hollers over the music. She has probably passed him at least eight times now.

"I'll get there!" He shouts back, earning a cheeky grin from Natasha in response. He manages to get his skates to come to a complete stop on the cement ground so he can take a break. His arms have grown rather tired from hanging onto the walls so tightly. He looks around at all the people passing him. There are only a few others who are using the wall for support.

_I haven't skated for longer than I thought. _He particularly notices how well his friends are doing. Natasha is skating around like a pro, Clint is a bit slower, but he is managing to make it around without cursed wall assistance, Jane stumbles a few times, but makes it over to the wall in time to save herself, her face lit up with thrill and excitement. However, Loki is the one who stood out the most. Everyone knows how majestic and graceful the twins' appearance is, but who knew it could reflect in rollerblading? He is tearing up the rink with all the moves he is pulling off. Some people outside of the rink are stopping to watch him. Steve catches himself staring as well and someone almost collides into him because they too are distracted.

"Move it!" The guy hisses while skating off.

"Sorry sorry," Steve mumbles, deciding that this might be a good time to start skating again.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

"This is it?" Tony asks when he and Bruce enter the building. The two geniuses stand there, Bruce with a grin and Tony with a skeptical eyebrow raised, observing the unfamiliar surroundings. The lights, the noise, the crowds, the lingering smell of unidentifiable food.

"Looks and smells no different than school," Tony comments wryly.

"Oh come on Tony! I think we can give it a chance," Bruce says, unable to contain the obvious eagerness in his voice.

Tony shrugs and leads them over to a bench where they sit and wait for Thor.

It is also at this time that Steve is bracing himself to make it away from the dreaded wall. He is picking up a bit of speed before deciding to let go. He sees himself moving forward with some wobbling, but so far so good. He grins at his effort and looks over at Natasha who is giving him a thumbs-up.

_I can do this! _He moves his feet and the wheels on the skates start going faster. Steve focuses, and wobbles a bit but manages to straighten himself back out. He re-focuses on the direction that he is going, until the unforeseen sight of a very familiar person gets his attention. There is a long enough break in the crowd of people that Steve sees Tony, along with his friend Bruce sitting on a bench near the entrance. He squints his eyes through the dim lighting, his skates rolling over in the direction they are at. He observes a tall, obscenely muscular third person joining them. Thor. Yep, it is them alright. Steve's eyes rest on Tony. The ego-Nazi is casually reclining back in the bench with his arm propped up on the back rest and his sunglasses on his head. He is looking up at Thor and nodding along with what he is saying, although he clearly doesn't look as interested as Bruce did.

Indeed what Steve is observing is true. Tony isn't very interested in what Bruce and Thor started talking about so he simply withdraws himself from the conversation. Tony crosses his legs and reclines back further on the bench. He removes his sunglasses from his head and runs a hand through his thick, dark locks. He isn't fully aware that a pair of eyes are on him. Not until he glances out at the rink anyways. Steve keeps circling around, picking up more speed and really getting the hang of this, almost even skating out into the middle of the rink underneath where the disco-ball is. He harmlessly looks back over at Tony and, to his surprise, he is looking in his direction. Steve and Tony lock eyes, and for some reason, Steve can't bring himself to look away. And even stranger, he feels his face heat up. God damn that look of his. There's something about Tony's gaze that's almost…enticing, if Steve can dare himself to put it that way.

_Or maybe it's the way he looks at me? Whaaaat? _Tony keeps staring at him almost as if he is trying to see into his soul or something, causing Steve to give a little shudder.

"Steve! Watch out for the wall!" Loki is taking a break from his routines and had looked over at his friend just in time.

Steve snaps out of it, tearing his gaze away from Tony's and finds himself hurtling top-speed towards the wall. Steve tries using his brakes, but it's no use. He slams into the wall, sending him flipping over it and landing on the other side with a loud grunt of pain. Loki skates out of the rink and rushes over to him, everybody else noticing and following Loki out.

"Steve are you alright?!" Jane asks frantically.

Steve gives a weak responsive nod. Clint and Natasha grab his hands and help him up into a sitting position.

From the other side of the room, Tony observes everything. He personally thinks it's funny how Steve got that same spacey look in his eyes. _Yeah, I get that reaction a lot. Interesting how I'm getting it from a guy. That doesn't happen every day. _Tony finds it entertaining to watch his friends flock to his rescue when that could have been a lot worse.

"Tony! Hey Tony!" Bruce yells, snapping his fingers in front of Tony's face.

Tony blinks and looks at him. "I'm listening."

"So if I throw a party then you will come?" Thor asks with a giddy grin.

"What's the occasion?"

Thor shrugs. "We haven't had a nice get-together in a long while. We are long overdue for one!"

Tony doesn't think and just nods. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"And you also won't mind that my brother's friends are going to be there too?"

Tony looks up at him, confused. "Why do they have be there?" He fights the sudden temptation to look back over at Loki's friends, namely one in particular.

Thor sighs. "I don't like the idea of it either…but that's the condition we settled on. Him and his friends are allowed to be there or, since my parents are away, he will tell them that a party was thrown."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Seriously? You are scared of him tattling on you?"

"You don't know my parents…"

"I do. They like me," Bruce says with a smile.

Tony looks at him blankly. "Yeah and I show up once and they decide that they don't like me and kick me out."

"They never want to see you again," Thor adds in. "They know we still hang out, but they don't want you in the house...I mean, that rocket explosion was-"

"Genius," Tony interrupts. "It got us an A on that rocket project in Physics. The explosion was a mere miscalculation. It was easily perfected."

"It ended up exploding? Man I told you guys that you should have invited me to help!" Bruce states incredulously.

"No that wasn't necessary, I fixed it," Tony says.

"I still didn't understand anything in that class," Thor comments.

"That's why you were always with me."

"I was not. You liked to be with whatever that girl's name was."

Tony smiles. "Oh yeah. She was a great kisser. Talk about chemistry, am I right?" He gives a little chuckle. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Natasha and Steve sitting at a table. Steve is making a pained face while Natasha rubs his back. Tony blinks before turning back to his friends. "So when's this party at?"

"It's tomorrow night at nine," Thor replies proudly.

Thor loves throwing parties and is considered the biggest party-thrower in the school. Because his parents' jobs take them out of town often, Thor and Loki have the house to themselves and what better to do with the time then party? Word about his parties spread through SHIELD High like a wildfire and many uninvited people end up attending. However, Loki, always getting fed up with his brother, has to be satisfied with some compromise before Thor is allowed to throw the parties.

Loki isn't a big partier and usually chooses not to participate in that type of social scene. He stays locked up in his room…yes, locked. He learned that lesson with the very first party. He has had the few horny couples seeking his room to nasty up. It's been three years since that first party and Loki hasn't spoken a word to his parents. He is usually the one who has to clean up the mess afterwards because Thor gets too wasted to know left from right. Tony himself would love to throw parties, and many people have urged him to, but there are too many expensive things in his mansion that could get broken, so it wouldn't be worth the risk. He's always up for a good time at Thor's, though.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

"You think you will be alright?" Natasha asks Steve lowly while rubbing his back.

Steve groans, his back aching from where he smacked down on the ground. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks Nat."

Natasha smiles before checking her watch. "No problem. Hey I've gotta get going now. My cousin is visiting. Tell everyone that I had to jet."

She stands up, flashing Steve a reassuring smile before heading towards the entrance. She walks past Tony, Bruce and Thor who are still engrossed in conversation, recognizing their voices and glances over at them. She is quick to notice Tony looking past Thor in the direction of Steve. Her gaze follows his over to Steve, who is sitting at the table picking at the tray of fries that Clint bought for him. He looks bored while watching everyone have a good time. Natasha sighs, suddenly becoming aware that Tony's gaze is now transfixed on her. He winks at her, causing Natasha to roll her eyes in unflattering disgust and heads out the swinging door.


	4. Chapter 4: Your Kiss is on My List

Chapter 4: Your Kiss is on My List

Steve can't breathe real well. The rollerblading accident has left a large tender bruise on his back. Slouching over in his seat because of the pain it is creating, he is having a hell of a time concentrating in his class. Aside from that, he also finds himself thinking about a certain person. The very person who is to blame for his damaged phone screen as well as his back injury.

Tony Stark. Steve can't figure out why, but he can't seem to shake the guy's dark gaze from his mind. Does he want something from him? Is he still upset about the run-in? Steve knows he is overanalyzing this situation way too much.

He probably looks at everybody like that. Why would he just look at Steve differently? _Because I'm a nobody and he's a somebody. _Steve thinks with slight discouragement. _The Somebodies always look down on the Nobodies._

It's a common high school syndrome and Steve feels that this situation is showing all the classic symptoms. Steve tries to distract his thoughts with the complex math formulas displayed across the white board. He picks up his pencil and starts catching up on his notes, only to have the lunch bell ring out above him. Sighing in discouragement, he writes down as much as he can before giving up, his stomach growling in disappointment that he isn't going to go get food.

"Is there something you would like to speak with me about, Steven?" The math teacher asks in concern. Everyone has already left the room to get caught up in the lunch rush.

Steve shakes his head, throwing a glance at the teacher before getting up and gathering up his things.

"Are you sure? You seemed awfully distracted today and that's not like someone with your performance."

Steve nods this time, giving her a weak smile. "Everything's good, Mrs. Keaton."

Mrs. Keaton gives a little smile back, watching him as he exits the room.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

"How's your back doing?" Natasha asks when Steve takes his seat next to her at their usual table.

"It hurts…there's a big-ass bruise on it," Steve replies, taking his lunch box out of his backpack. He has no shame in still using a lunchbox. It beats the hell out of having to stand in the ridiculous lines for crappy food. Besides, his lunchbox has superheroes on it…what's not to like?

"That was quite a fall you had," Loki joins in, sitting next to Steve with his lunch tray.

"I'm glad you're okay," Natasha says, examining her newly-manicured nails.

"Nice nails," Clint comments nonchalantly when he walks up, sitting next to Natasha.

Natasha chuckles, fanning her fingers out. "Thanks. My cousin did them for me. She's into all that girly stuff."

"I still would like to know what brought it on in the first place," Loki is saying to Steve. "Did you not see the wall?"

Steve shrugs and then regrets doing so, feeling pain in his back. _Ohhh, you know I was just staring back at Tony Stark who started staring at me first._ Steve almost laughs at himself but keeps it together. "I saw it…I just got goin' too fast and couldn't control where I was going," he lies.

Loki gives a small nod, taking that as a believable enough answer and starts eating his food.

"Hiya guys! Sorry I'm late!" Jane rushes up while panting, setting her backpack down on the seat next to Loki.

"Where were you?" Natasha inquires, looking up from her nails.

"I had to go talk to Mr. Fury about something," Jane answers.

"What about?" Loki asks curiously, turning his full attention to her.

A chorus of laughter rings out from the other side of the room causing Steve to divert his attention away from his friends to see where it is coming from. He feels his body tense up when his eyes find themselves looking at the popular table. In other words, the table Tony sits at. Since all the seats are taken, a bunch of people are standing around the table still wearing grins at whatever made them laugh. Steve can't see Tony, however he does see Pepper, Bruce and Thor who are all seated. All it takes is a couple of people to shift and Steve gets a view of Tony, sitting right in the middle of his girlfriend and best friend. He is smiling and chuckling along with everyone else. His mouth is moving, and his audience appears caught up in whatever he is saying.

"Look at those loonies. They are so horribly full of themselves."

Steve turns at the sound of Loki's voice and sees him looking at the same table.

"I will never understand why my brother wants to be one with them. They're dreadful."

Steve clears his throat, looking back over at them right when another wave of laughter shakes the table. "I don't get it either."

"Have you heard about the party?" Loki asks, settling his icy blue gaze on Steve.

"Party?"

"Yes, Thor is throwing a party tonight because my parents are out of town again."

Steve blinks. "Are we even invited?" He glances at their friends who are caught up in their own conversation.

Loki shrugs and nods. "You see, my parents have no knowledge that Thor has even been throwing parties since we started high school. I will remain silent if my friends can come to this one. A whole lot of people always show up to those things that he doesn't care about anyways."

Steve sighs, unsure of how to respond to the invite, looking back over at the popular table. "Will they all be there?"

Loki throws them a glare, his voice low in distaste. "They always are." He takes a long sip from his water bottle and swishes his mouth with the water as if to remove a bad taste.

Steve keeps his eyes transfixed on the open spot where he can see Tony. Pepper is clinging onto his arm and giggling along with everyone before Tony suddenly starts making out with her right there. The audience starts cheering and letting out squeals of excitement. Steve feels his eye twitch and he turns away from them, staring down at the table. He can't describe how he is feeling but seeing that…seeing Tony doing that makes him feel weird. Does that little girlfriend of his know how he's been looking at Steve lately? Oh wait, but that doesn't mean anything because he looks at everyone like that. Nevermind.

"Want my advice?" Loki leans in and whispers. "Just ignore them. They get so drunk at the parties that you won't even know who belongs to what status."

Steve slowly takes his lunch out, barely even hearing Loki while getting lost inside his own head again.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Tony tears away from Pepper's lips with a big grin on his face, his breath coming out in pants. "And that…ladies and gentlemen…is how you do it!"

Everyone is laughing and clapping, just thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Ooo may I try next?" Thor shouts a bit too enthusiastically while looking at Pepper suggestively.

Pepper blushes and giggles at the suggestion.

Tony laughs, pulling her closer to himself before growing serious. "No. How about you go find someone like…" His eyes scan the large, crowded cafeteria before they land on Steve's back. "Rogers!" He shouts, smirking at Thor.

Steve immediately drops his half-eaten sandwich, his eyes growing wide. Did Tony just shout his name? He forces himself to turn and look at the table, seeing, to his dismay, that everyone is looking over at him. _What did I do?_

"Are you kidding me?!" Thor roars angrily. "He is a man!" He pounds his fists on the table in disapproval.

"Calm down Thor, he is only kidding," one of the random people standing around says and pats him on the shoulder.

"Actually I wasn't," Tony states. "It's more like a dare."

"Well I don't accept!" Thor bellows, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

"How about you go make out with him then, Tony?" A random jock suggests with a laugh.

"With lipstick on my lips? No thank you," Tony replies casually.

"Yes, oh pretentious Stark man, how about you go?" Thor says with a straight face before breaking out into a fit of rumbling laughter.

"Don't," Pepper interjects, glaring at Thor.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Bruce puts in quietly, not sure if anyone even heard him.

Tony looks over at Thor, then Pepper, and then over at Steve who is staring at him. Steve can't believe what he is hearing. In fact, there are so many people talking at once that he isn't even sure if he is hearing anything right.

Loki grabs Steve's jaw and sharply turns his head back around. "Ignorrrrre."

Steve gulps and picks his sandwich back up, trying to focus on finishing it.

"Well go on!" Thor hollers. "Entertain us further, Stark!"

"Tony don't do this," Bruce says louder, looking at Tony seriously.

Pepper bats her eyes up at Tony in an attempt to divert his attention back to her. Tony doesn't even notice. He has his mind set. He is going to prove that he, Tony Stark, is capable of doing anything. Even if that means kissing another dude. With that, he pushes Pepper away from him and stands up, his gaze fixed intensely on Steve.

"He's going to do it!" Thor squeals in enthusiasm.

Ripples of murmurs and giggles rise up from everyone at the table, except Pepper and Bruce who are anything but happy about this. Leave it to Tony to do anything in the name of his image, no matter how stupid or unsightly.

"Oh Tony," Bruce sighs and shakes his head, turning so he doesn't watch.

Tony hones in on an unsuspecting Steve as he walks over to the table. Steve has just finished eating his sandwich before he feels something pulling his hair. His head gets turned around and he feels a warmth on his lips. Steve doesn't even know what is going on as the warmth massages his mouth open, followed by something slick and wet entering in. _What the hell?_

Everyone back at Tony's table is staring at him in shock.

"He's…doing it…" Thor says quietly.

"This is all your fault!" Pepper lashes out at Thor.

"He's not enjoying it Pepper, it's just a dare," a random girl tries reassuring her.

"Is it over?" Bruce asks innocently, turning back around and seeing Tony and Steve. "…nope." He answers himself, letting out a slight groan of disapproval and turning back around, unsure of what to make of this.

As quick as it happens, Steve feels the warm wetness leave. That's because Loki has gotten up and shoved Tony away from him, his eyes ablaze.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He hisses.

Tony shrugs casually. "Just fulfilling a dare." He wipes his mouth and glances down at Steve. "Tuna salad, that's gonna to be on my breath for a while."

"Get the hell out of here!" Loki shouts abrasively, looking Tony dead in the eye.

By this point, the whole cafeteria has fallen silent, curious stares burning into them.

Tony holds up his hands in surrender. "Alright alright. I'm gone." He turns around and walks back to his table.

"…what...just happened?" Natasha asks, her body frozen over in shock.

Loki glares at Tony's backside until he is seated back down where he belongs and starts bragging about the little experience. Loki snorts, looking at Steve. "You are excused to go throw up."

Steve sits there, staring at nothing, his whole body numb. "Y-Yeah, what did just happen?"

"Tony…fuckin'…Stark just laid lips on you man," Clint says slowly, his own voice a little shaky in disbelief. A few splatters of mashed potato are decorating his shirt from when he dropped his spoon at the sight.

Loki glowers. "Fucking mongrel…now you all see why I hate my brother and his friends!"

"Are you okay Steve?" Jane asks, her voice quiet and laced with sympathy.

"How can he be okay?!" Loki snaps. "The most ridiculous, uncouth piece of rubbish to ever walk into this school just kissed our best friend!"

_Tony KISSED me…!_ Steve's mind screams when it is able to start processing again. He cannot believe this. There is no way. There is just no way. First of all, it's obvious Tony's straight and secondly…they are on total opposites of the high school spectrum!

"Here…you might want to use this," Natasha says lowly, sliding a napkin over to Steve.

Steve picks it up and wipes his lips off, some glossy, dark-red lipstick coming off onto the cloth. That is the thing that almost makes him sick.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

"Why did you do that Tony?!" Pepper shouts crossly, holding back the urge to smack the smugness right off his face.

Tony shrugs. "It was a dare, wasn't it?"

"How did it feel?"

"Did you like it?"

"Did he like it?"

Pepper only grows angrier at the pestering questions of their peers, crossing her arms tightly and looking away.

"I did what I had to do. That's all I'm going to say," Tony replies casually.

"You didn't have to do that Tony," Bruce speaks up, his voice full of concern.

"There is nooo way mackin' out with a guy will look great for you," Pepper says bitterly, still not facing him. "I'm the only one you should be touching!"

"Pepper you are overreacting, like, bad," Tony says. "This was all just for a laugh…it wasn't meant to be serious."

Pepper shakes her head in disbelief, casting another glare at Thor who is being awfully silent.

"I didn't think he would do it…" Thor finally says uneasily, shifting slightly in his seat.

"This isn't right!" Pepper shrieks.

"Pepper dear, please go pop a Midol and rejoin us when you are feeling better, okay?" Tony fails to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

The next thing he knows, one side of his face is hot and stinging while an overly angry Pepper storms away from the table.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Forget not being able to concentrate in class earlier. All of his previous worries feel minor and invalid now. There literally is NO way Steve can focus after what happened at lunch. Tony Stark kissed him. Kissed _him_, Steve Rogers. A loser. A nobody. There must be some mistake, right? What in the hell made him decide to do that? He has a girlfriend…a rather obsessive but devoted and attractive girlfriend. He has no reason to be messing with Steve.

Is Tony just trying to mess with him more? Steve gets a little angry at thought. If that's what the intent is, then Tony is winning. He is fucking with Steve's brain. If he knew what was going on, would he have kissed back? _NO. Of course not. I have no interest in someone like Tony Stark. He's a rich, arrogant, stuck-up, mysterious, gorgeous guy who's a good kisser…ugh, fuck! I shouldn't know that! _Steve surrenders to his draining energy and rests his head on his desk, not making an attempt to look up and pay attention.

That's when his thoughts drift to Thor's party tonight. Tony is sure to be there. Steve lets out a groan. Can you imagine Tony drunk? That thought scares Steve. If he did _that_ while he was sober… _Should I go? I've never been to a party like that before. _For all he knows, this is a once-in-a-lifetime offer and he will never be invited again.

"STEVEN ROGERS!" SMACK!

Steve jumps at the loud smack on his desk. Above him is his teacher, glaring down at him with a yard stick in her hand. Steve immediately feels intimidated and swallows uneasily.

"Stay awake!" She snaps before walking back over to her desk and continuing with her lecture, keeping Steve in her sight.

_I'll go._


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

**WARNING! This chapter contains SLASH that's somewhat bordering on rape...?**

Chapter 5: The Party

"Are you ready for this party?" Jane asks when she meets up with Steve after school. Steve offered to give her a ride home since her carpool couldn't take her today.

He gives a small shrug, being mindful of his back and glances at her. "Are you?"

Jane nods, hiking her backpack further up on her shoulder when they walk across the parking lot. "Yeah, I'm excited. I've been invited to parties before but have always turned 'em down because I didn't know anyone there."

"I hope all our friends go," Steve says, looking out at the vast parking lot.

"I know Tasha is. We are meeting up at her house later to get ready together."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Get ready? This isn't formal, is it?"

Jane laughs and hits him on the arm. "No silly! A party like this is anything but formal. Just keep your clothes casual."

Steve nods in understanding, although he's nervous not knowing what to expect. Anything can happen at a party like this. "I'm more nervous than excited."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know…I've never been to something like this before. This is something that college kids do."

Jane laughs again. "It is our senior year…and nobody younger than 18 should be there. I've heard that a lot of kids sneak in anyways though."

"Doesn't surprise me," Steve says when they reach his old, faded green Chevy Camaro.

The sound of a horn, followed by tires screeching and an engine rev startle the two, causing Steve to drop his keys. He picks them up in time to recognize the bunch of jocks in the car. They were around Tony's table earlier.

"Hey, hey Rogers!" One yells.

"Smoochie smoochie smoochie!" A second yells out hysterically while the others make over-exaggerated kissy faces and obscene smacking sounds.

Steve's face turns dark red and he glances down at the asphalt, feeling utterly humiliated.

"Hey! Get lost!" Jane shouts at them.

The driver smirks at her. "If I ever get lost, you will be able to assist me baby." He laughs and high-fives the guys before revving the engine loudly and tearing out of the parking lot.

Jane flips them off and then looks at Steve sympathetically. "If anything, they should be teasing Tony, because he's the one who did it."

Steve draws in a deep breath. "I know," he says while unlocking the door.

Jane sits down in the passenger's seat. "I don't think we'll ever know why he did that. That was so…weird for him. Like so weird."

"You're telling me," Steve says bluntly, sticking the key in the ignition. "Imagine how I feel about it."

"I know this…sounds just as weird, but um…you don't think he has a…thing for you, do you?" Jane bites her lip awkwardly.

Steve lets out a nervous laugh as they drive out of the parking lot. "Tony? Liking someone like me? Forget about it. I'm a guy and I'm out of his league."

"You never know…people like that…they put on masks a lot."

Steve scoffs. "He doesn't even know me!"

Jane raises an eyebrow. "How much does he even know about Pepper? Probably her favorite sex moves and that's it."

Steve makes a face. "That was gross, Jane."

"Well sorry but with those type of people it's usually true!"

"Then why did he kiss me?"

Jane throws her hands up. "I don't know, Steve! He was horny?"

Steve shakes his head, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "He can get it anywhere and anytime he wants from anyone. I don't know why he has to drag me into it."

"It was a one time thing. I wouldn't stress too much about it."

"Let's hope," Steve says lowly.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

It's about a twenty minute drive to get to the Stark Mansion from SHIELD High School. A lot of thinking can take place in a twenty minute time period. And that's exactly how Tony's drive home goes. The genius can't stop thinking about what he did at lunch. Normally stuff like this doesn't bother Tony and he can dismiss it and move on.

But with this he can't. However shocking this may seem, Steve isn't the first guy he's ever kissed. Tony Stark had his experimental phase. Nevertheless, that's a part of his past that he's buried and that will never see the light of day again. Except for today. Was it really a dare? Or was it an…urge? A sudden urge that made him act on impulse like he always does.

Steve's lips were surprisingly soft, and it was refreshing that they weren't covered in some thick, gelatinous, fruity-smelling shit. Tony hates kissing Pepper when she has that god-awful lipstick on…which is ALL the time. Tony exhales slowly. He is regretting doing that in fear that it can try to unearth those old homosexual tendencies. He has kissed, and gotten into bed with so many women since he last did anything with a guy. He doesn't regret those times spent with those beautiful women. Looks like kissing Steve Rogers has broken that streak.

Tony grips the steering wheel tightly. This isn't making sense. He can't argue that he didn't like the kiss. That would be pointless and invalid because he did like it. That's what's scaring him. He hasn't had to deal with anything like this since his last experience three years ago. Tony glances at the time. It is a little after four. There is still five hours until the party. Five hours to waste getting ready and then doing nothing useful but more thinking.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

"No, no brother, I told you to get the white tortilla chips, not the colored ones!" Thor shouts, throwing the bag back at his brother.

"My God Thor, you should be happy I'm helping you prepare this time!" Loki hisses.

"This is my party and it will be thrown my way!" Thor slings back. "Now get those repulsive things out of my sight and go fetch the normal kind!"

Loki rolls his eyes and walks back into the kitchen. "I cannot wait until you get drunk off your ass."

"I heard that!" Thor hollers, getting out their father's large beer cooler that has more than enough cans and bottles to accommodate the guests. "This party is destined to be great, brother!"

Loki reappears in the living room with the 'proper' kind of the tortilla chips and sets them down on the coffee table, giving Thor a blank look.

Thor grins. "Do you want to know why it will be great?"

"Ohhh I can't imagine why. Tell me more!" Loki says sarcastically.

"Because tonight I will get my way with the lovely Pepper Potts!"

Loki's eyes widen. "She's Tony's girl though isn't she?" _Well I thought she was until he went and kissed Steve!_

Thor shrugs. "So? He willingly went and kissed that Rogers fellow! She is mighty upset about that…and that's where I step in." He grins in spite of himself.

Loki scoffs. "_I_ am beyond upset about that. Stark had no right to do that. Poor Steve is traumatized!"

"I didn't think he would either it Brother, but all well…it might get me the girl!"

"You sick pig," Loki mutters while shaking his head.

Thor just smiles deviously and exits the room in search of other party items.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Steve stares at himself in his bathroom mirror. His face is cleanly shaven, his sideburns are trimmed and his teeth are shiny and clean. His outfit consists of a pair of faded blue jeans and a simple T-shirt with this weird logo on it made up of a target with a star in the middle. It looks a little patriotic but Steve doesn't care. It's comfy.

He continues to stare at himself. Does he look party appropriate? He needs an expert opinion…but obviously not one from his parents. He lied to them and said that he was going out to a late movie with friends. He draws in a deep breath. He is going to his first party…his first party with alcohol. _As long as I avoid it, then I should be fine. _He looks at his watch and it reads 9:06. Steve's eyes widen. He's six minutes late! Well maybe the party hasn't picked up yet, right? He heard somewhere that it's best to show up to a party late. Maybe that's true. He goes back into his bedroom where he sprays some cologne on, exchanges good-byes with his parents and leaves for Thor's house.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

On the other side of town, Tony is also checking himself out in front of his huge, gold-embroidered mirror. He is very aware of the time although it doesn't bother him. Tony Stark always shows up fashionably late. His dark hair is stylishly slicked back and he is wearing a light grey flannel button-up shirt over a plain white tee. A belt with a showy silver buckle is looped through his black designer jeans. On his feet are a pair of silver Converse. Tony does a bunch of different poses in front of the mirror.

"Tony babe, you have got it goin' on!" He grins casually at his reflection before winking at it.

He applies a bit more gel to a piece of hair that came loose during the modeling session and then grabs out a breath spray. "Might get lucky," he says to himself with a smirk, a couple sprays of the mint flavored liquid landing in his mouth. The last thing he does is apply a light spritzing of cologne onto his person before yelling at his dad that he is leaving, not hearing a response as usual and heads into the garage.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Steve doesn't have a problem finding the house. He is friends with Loki after all and has hung out there before. However, that was back when his car was the only one parked outside the house. There is an impressive line of cars on both sides of the road. Steve wasn't expecting it to be this crowded already.

It is only fifteen past nine now. So much for what he heard about showing up late. Steve has to drive a little ways past the house before the end of the line is in sight. After successfully parking his car, he gets out and follows the sidewalk towards the house. He hears the distinguishable thumping of heavy music beats the closer he gets to the house.

Steve breathes deeply in an attempt to calm his nerves. He is about to go into a snake pit. Both Loki's and Thor's friends are going to be under this one roof. Thor's friends. That means Tony will be here.

Steve feels his heart pound faster in his chest. His mind suddenly flashes back to that kiss. Regrettably, Steve remembers how it felt. Tony's lips were warm and soft and pretty inviting. Steve mentally smacks himself. _Why didn't I push him away? If he was anyone else would I have done that? That was technically assault. But is it assault if you enjoyed it? _

Steve shakes his head violently. He can't be thinking like this_. _He can't afford to, especially with the fact that Tony is here, plus alcohol, and God knows what that combination looks music only grows louder as Steve approaches the front porch. There are a few people hanging out and drinking around the house, including a couple making out in the bushes. Steve cringes slightly. The door is wide open and he can see several figures dancing in a large group. Steve gulps as he walks up the steps and enters into the unknown.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Music, lights and moving bodies surround Steve. The stench of alcohol hangs thickly in the air. If he didn't spot an area of open room, he probably would have suffocated. He forces his way through the swaying crowd, having to shove some people out of the way to get to the spot. He takes a moment to breathe before sitting down on one of the chairs. A couple is all over each other on the chair next to him, spilling beer on themselves and he tries to ignore their moans as he texts his friends to see if they are here yet.

He closes his phone and takes this moment to check out the foreign environment. Several people have formed into groups and are talking and laughing, each of them holding a can or bottle of beer in their hands. Steve has never tried anything with alcohol in it in his whole life. Call him a prude, but he doesn't really have a desire to try it. On the other hand, he wants to have a good time at his first party. He probably won't ever get invited to something like this again anyways.

"Steve!"

Steve perks up at his name, looking around and trying to determine where it came from. That's when he sees Jane and Natasha pushing their way through a crowd and to approach him. They are wearing matching sparkly, skin-tight dresses, except Jane's is red and Natasha's is black. Big pearly grins are lighting up their faces.

"You made it!" Natasha exclaims.

Steve nods and stands up. "You guys get my text?"

Jane nods. "We did. We pulled up right when we got it."

Steve clears his throat, putting on an over-exaggerated proper English voice. "You ladies both look very nice tonight."

Natasha playfully hits Steve on the arm and Jane giggles. "Why thank you sir. You look quite dashing yourself. Very party appropriate."

Steve smiles. "Thank you Miss." He gives a chuckle and looks around. "Is Clint here? I sent him a text too but he hasn't replied."

Jane and Natasha look around. "I have no idea," Natasha says with a shrug. "He usually isn't interested in things like this."

Out of the blue, Clint walks up to them with a beer in his hand. "Someone say my name?"

"Well Steve, there's your answer!" Jane says with a laugh.

"Oh yeah Clint, there is so much hot gossip about you that we just couldn't resist," Natasha says with a straight face before laughing.

"Hey now," Clint says, chuckling with everyone before taking a drink. "You guys don't have your drinks yet? You all just get here?"

The three nod in unison with Steve observing the silver can closely. "I didn't know you drink."

Clint shrugs. "It's a party, isn't it?"

"We probably won't ever get invited again," Natasha puts in, eyeing the beer as well. "Where did you get that?"

"Tasha!" Jane exclaims incredulously.

Natasha glances at her. "What? I've never tried it before and I'm curious. Besides, who knows how long it will be before we go to a party again, riiiight?"

Clint chuckles and takes another drink for emphasis. "That's the spirit, Nat. Ha, get it, spirit? As in the drink? Ha ha." He grabs Natasha's hand and leads her over to the beer cooler.

"Someone's getting a little waaasteddd," Jane sings out while watching them.

Steve nods slowly. "Yeah…I don't know if I will drink or not."

"I don't think I will," Jane states. "There's probably no water in sight though so what choice to do we have?"

Steve glances at her. "Not much it seems like…" He looks around briefly as if he is going to do something wrong. "…wanna go get one?"

"Yes!" Jane shouts in relief. She had been wanting to suggest it but didn't know how.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

After shoving past a good amount of people, and almost getting elbowed, smacked and run into multiple times, Steve and Jane make it over to the beer cooler. Many other people are standing around it, either engaging in casual conversation, goin' at it or to pop open a fresh cold one. Steve shoos someone off of the cooler who randomly decided to sit on it and then opens it. His eyes widen. Steve hasn't even seen this much alcohol at his uncle's house. This must have cost a fortune. Steve reaches into the icy cold pool of water, the ice having melted already and grabs out two cans. He hands one to Jane before closing it and staring at the can.

"Wh…what do we do?" Jane asks in awe, taking the cold can into her hand.

"You drink it baby," a random drunk guy says out of nowhere, smacking Jane on the ass.

"Dude, get away!" Steve shouts and pushes the guy away from them, that little shove sending the guy knocking into another partier who spills his beer and starts yelling obscenities at him.

To Steve's surprise, Jane starts laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I haven't had someone hit on me like that in forever!" She laughs harder before popping the beer can open and taking her first drink.

Steve watches her face and can't suppress his own laugh. "Ha ha! How is it?"

"Oh God, it's disgusting!" Jane groans after she swallows it. She stares at her can, gagging slightly.

Steve pops his can open, slowly raising it to his lips and takes his first drink. Instantly, he gags at the harsh, bitter taste, spitting the mouthful out all over Jane who gasps and shrieks. "Steve! Yuck!"

Steve coughs a few times, his throat tight. "S-Sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"I'D LIKE TO THANK THE ACADEMY…"

Steve hears some cheers and looks over towards the middle of the living room, seeing none other than Tony standing on top of the coffee table with a large group of people around him. He is grinning like an idiot down at his audience, with a bottle of beer in one hand and a microphone in the other.

"Mom! Dad! I wouldn't make it this far without pickles!" He shouts drunkenly into the microphone, creating an uproar of cheers and shouts around him.

"You go Tony! You win that award! Woo yeah!" A girl with a low-cut shirt and no bra on screams at him.

"Thank you thank you my good people." Tony winks over at the girl and wobbles a bit on the table.

Once again, Steve finds himself staring. Without fully realizing it, his eyes slowly scan Tony up and down, taking in his outfit, which looks impeccably good on him. Disturbingly expensive yes, but it suits the guy.

"Oh wow, look who's making a big scene again," Jane comments sarcastically, reminding Steve that she is still there. "At least he's not pulling you up there and kissing you."

Steve glances at her. "Thank God," is all he can think to say, taking another drink from his can, his face scrunching up, although he manages to swallow it this time.

"DJ!" Tony shouts, turning around on the table, almost losing his balance.

The DJ in the corner of the room, who happens to be Loki, turns the music down and looks over at Tony expressionlessly. Steve can see the same irritation in his friend's eyes that he saw earlier only not quite as intense. The dancers slowly stop dancing when the music softens, throwing dirty looks over at Loki and demanding he turn it back up.

Tony laughs obnoxiously and takes another swig from his bottle. "DJ dude, I demand you play that jam!" He hollers, throwing the now empty bottle down on the floor.

A few girls dive at the bottle, pulling hair, scratching each other and screaming while trying to get it just because Tony drank out of it. Loki rolls his eyes and switches the song to a trance one, turning the volume back up. The dancers happily resume dancing and the girls continue fighting for the bottle while Tony sits down on the coffee table and watches them in sheer amusement.

"If you need me, I'll be avoiding this freak show with Tasha and Clint," Jane states flatly with her beer can still in her hand.

Steve watches her for a moment before looking back over at Loki, his friend letting out a yawn as he observes everyone around him. He looks like he can use some company. Steve smiles and walks over to him. "Hey man."

Loki's gaze shifts up at Steve, his features brightening. "Hello there Steve."

Steve sits down on the floor next to him. "So, how are you enjoying this party?"

"Eh, I've seen better," Loki replies. He notices the can in Steve's hand. "How about you?"

Steve shrugs. "It's definitely a new experience." He looks down at the can as well. "This is my first beer."

"It was fun trying that stuff for the first time," Loki says, an amused glint in his eye. "I haven't had as much of it as Thor has, thank the gods. I swear he drinks more than our own father."

Steve takes a drink, his reaction to the taste down to a minimal flinch now. "Did Thor force you to sit here and do this?"

Loki shakes his head. "Nope. I chose to. The party scene isn't really for me, but I wanted to be out because my friends are here this time."

Steve nods. "That's cool. I'm not a big dancer so you won't find me in there." He points at the mass of people dancing too closely and chuckles lightly.

"I wouldn't think so," Loki says with a smile.

"FREE BANANAS!" Tony yells suddenly, throwing the microphone into the air and an over-enthusiastic girl catches it. "TOUCHDOWN!"

Steve jumps slightly and looks over at him. Loki's smile immediately fades as he stares at Tony like an insect.

"Bloody hell," he groans, shaking his head. "He better not cause any property damage."

"He's a…weird guy," Steve says somewhat quietly, taking an effortless drink.

"Weird isn't strong enough," Loki says harshly. "He is a self-centered douche bag who couldn't care less about the well-being of others."

Steve turns back to Loki. "Do you actually even know him?"

Loki shoots Steve a blank look. "Are you standing up for him?"

"Noooo, no way man. I'm just curious why you hate him so much." _Oh God, I didn't just stand up for him did I?_

Loki huffs."I don't need to know someone like him to hate him. Just look at him! He's a bloody nuisance. He was over here just one time and my parents have banned him from setting foot in this house again."

Steve raises an inquisitive eyebrow. "What did he do?"

"He and Thor were working on some Physics project involving rockets and he blew a hole through the basement wall with the one he built."

Steve has to admit he is a little impressed. "He built a rocket?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. He apparently has this astounding IQ but he obviously doesn't act like he does."

Steve furrows his brows. "Astounding IQ? That guy?" He jerks his thumb back at Tony, who is now dancing the Macarena on the table.

"They say he's a genius," Loki says, his voice thick with disgust. "I don't believe it. You know how those tests can be inaccurate."

"Well, yeah, but if he built a functional rocket by himself…"

Loki heaves a sigh and shakes his head. "Either way I don't like him. Thor really takes a fondness to him. He says they are "mighty good" friends. Whatever he wishes, I suppose."

Steve nods slowly and finishes his first beer. He crushes the can and throws it to the side, letting out a little burp. "That wasn't bad."

Loki smiles. "It's not once you get used to it. If you go and get another one, toss one over to me will you?"

Steve nods again with a smile. "Sure thing man. I think I'm gonna get another one now." He stands up and worms his way back over to the cooler. He opens it and notices the beer supply is quickly diminishing. Grabbing two cans, he stands up straight and hollers: "Here Loki!"

Loki jumps up when he hears Steve and holds out his hands in anticipation. Steve chucks the beer over to him, little splashes of water flying everywhere. Loki catches the beer, biting his lip at the coldness and gives a thumbs-up at Steve. Steve laughs and does one back right as a boring song begins to play. The room fills with groans and protests again.

"Booooo!" Tony joins in while doing a thumbs-down sign.

Loki shoots him a glare and sits back down. He pops his beer open and switches the song over to "Everybody" by the Backstreet Boys. The crowd cheers and picks right up dancing. Steve pops open his second beer, his foot tapping along with the song. He hasn't heard the Backstreet Boys in ages.

"Am I original? Yeaaah. Am I the only one? Yeaaah. Am I sexual? YEEEAH." The crowd sings along loudly.

Steve sings along more softly and keeps drinking his beer. He is already half way through this one. He looks over at his friends and is surprised at what he sees. All three of them are busting moves along with the song. But that isn't the surprising part. Natasha and Clint are getting all up in each other's business while Jane is dancing closely and somewhat provocatively with another girl. Steve utters a chuckle and starts walking towards them when he suddenly feels a tight grip on his arm. Before Steve can protest, he is yanked back and flipped around, coming face-to-face with a very drunk Tony.

"Hey there gorgeous," Tony says as casually as he can in his present condition.

Steve's eyes widen when they meet Tony's. His heart starts hammering in his chest at their close proximity. "T-Tony?"

"Thaaaaat's my name darlin', and don't you wear it out," he says with a chuckle, his grip still on Steve's arm.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Steve mentally curses himself for talking so stupidly.

"I want to dance with you," Tony replies and leans in so that their lips are almost touching. "Rogers."

Steve gulps and feels his face flush darkly. His head suddenly grows a little swimmy. Whether it's from the alcohol taking effect or the way Tony is acting, he can't tell right now. Tony doesn't wait for a response as he drags Steve into the crowd of sweaty dancers. Steve is a little disgusted at the smell but that disgust quickly gets replaced by shock. Tony starts grinding against him. He is turned around and grinding his ass back against Steve's crotch.

Steve stands there awkwardly, feeling the movement of the shorter man against him, trying to figure out what's going on through the thickening fog in his mind. There is absolutely no way this is happening. Right then, Tony whips back around, setting his arms up on Steve's shoulders and hikes his leg up, and grinds against Steve that way. Steve's eyes shot wide open when he feels a bulge pressing against him. _Oh God…this is turning him on! _

Tony throws his head back when as he grinds his hips harder onto Steve. Steve wipes his forehead, which has suddenly broken out into a sweat from all the heat around them, plus the friction Tony is packing. _I gotta get out of here before this turns me on too…! _Steve feels a slight throb in his pants and pushes Tony off of him and begins shoving people out of the way. Tony blinks a few times and looks around, dazed.

"Rogers?"

Steve bites down hard on his lip as he breaks away from the crowd and starts running, making a break for the door. Tony spots Steve and smirks. _Oh no you don't._ Almost stumbling in the process, Tony makes his way to the door before Steve, standing in front of it.

"Where you think you're goin' baby?"

Steve comes to a screeching halt. "Leave me alone!" He hollers, attracting some curious stares from the sober people around them. He turns around so abruptly that he almost falls over and starts running the other way.

Tony grins darkly, enjoying himself greatly while watching Steve run, before taking off after him again like a cat chasing a mouse. Steve looks around for another exit while he runs, people practically jumping out of his way. He looks over at the abandoned DJ stand, and unfortunately for him, Loki is dancing with their friends. Everyone is unaware of this situation. Steve then sees the stairs up ahead of him. He turns and sees Tony shoving people out of the way, tearing after him like an animal. Steve rushes up the stairs, tripping a couple times and banging his shin, gritting his teeth in pain and almost having to drag himself up the rest of the stairs.

Breathing heavily, he stops once he reaches the top. He glances back down and sees Tony partly up the stairs, bent over with his hand on the rail trying to catch his breath. Steve feels partially relieved, however he knows he won't stay there long. He slowly hobbles down the dark hallway, his shin throbbing in pain. Most of the doors are closed, except for one which is completely open and another which is part-way open. Steve hears grunts and moans coming from the room with the partly-open door.

"F-Faster Thor!" A girl screams out.

Curiously, Steve continues walking and peers inside, his jaw dropping. The girl's body is moving underneath the sheets and Thor is above her, grunting and throwing his head back while his hips move. "Y-You feel j-just as nice as I imagined Pepper."

Steve's hand flies up to his mouth. Yeah, he feels sick but he is also shocked. Thor is doing it with Tony Stark's girl? This won't fly well if word gets around. All of a sudden, Steve feels a hand on his arm again and his vision goes dark. He lets out a yelp and struggles against the grip but finds himself being pulled. A few seconds later, he smells Loki and hears the sound of a door slam. He is released and he gets his vision back. He looks around the room and immediately recognizes it as Loki's. He turns around in time to see Tony locking the door.

"Tony what the fuck are you doing?" Steve asks, his voice coming out a lot weaker than anticipated.

Tony turns around with a devious smile, looking Steve up and down. "I'm going to have my way with you, Steven Rogers."

Steve swallows, his eyes widening fearfully as Tony slowly starts approaching him. It doesn't help that Tony is now sporting a bigger bulge than he did earlier. Steve backs up until his back hits the wall.

"Come on Tony, can't we…talk about this or something?"

Tony wobbles a bit but keeps his footing when he closes in on Steve. "Talking, no. But screaming, yes."

Steve whimpers as Tony grabs his arms and leads him over to Loki's bed, pushing him back onto it and crawling on top of him. Steve stares up into Tony's eyes which are even darker with lust. Tony looks down at his prey before closing the space between them and savagely kissing Steve on the lips while running his hands up Steve's shirt. A sound of despair rises up in Steve's throat. This isn't the gentle kiss that happened at lunch. He sets his hands on Tony's firm chest and tries pushing him off. Unfortunately for him, Tony takes that as a sign that he is eager. Tony breaks the kiss and pulls back, panting heavily and stares at the design on Steve's shirt curiously for a moment before he grabs it and pulls it off, throwing it to the side. He then takes his own shirt off.

Steve can't help but stare at Tony's bare chest. He isn't exactly muscular but he isn't scrawny. And he certainly isn't hairy. Steve actually finds this sight attractive...and that's only the top half. He feels his cheeks grow hot in shame before Tony attacks his lips again, hard enough to bruise. Tony then reaches in between their heated bodies and fumbles with Steve's pants. Steve's heart is thudding in his chest. He can't say that he isn't liking this…to some degree. His half-hard penis is telling him otherwise. Tony continues his assault on Steve's lips while he manages to get Steve's pants undone and shoves them down to his knees roughly. Steve shivers slightly as the air hits his nether region. Tony tears his lips away from Steve again and latches them onto his neck, sucking harshly while he undoes his own pants.

"F-Fuck, ahhh," Steve moans out when he feels Tony's teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. He writhes a little bit at the pain it creates. This isn't the most comfortable sensation ever.

Tony sucks hard enough to successfully break the skin, licking over the fresh wound before sitting up to admire the red, slightly bloody spot. Steve looks up at Tony and his eyes widen when they rest on Tony's erection. It is a perfect length and width with a clear drop of pre-cum leaking down from the head. The sight causes Steve's own erection to twitch. Tony smirks at Steve's reaction and slides his fingers into his front pocket, pulling out a small, square piece of shiny plastic. Steve stares at it and watches as Tony throws it in the air and catches it perfectly in his teeth, gripping it again with his fingers and tearing the top of the plastic off, spitting it out casually. Steve gulps and keeps watching as Tony pulls something out of the open plastic square.

"You should know what this is," Tony says, his eyes glued on Steve.

Steve licks his lips which have suddenly gone dry and he gives a slow nod. There is no mistaking what that is. There's also no mistaking what it's used for. Is Tony really going to do this?

"W-Wait Tony," Steve's voice cracks when he speaks up.

Tony glances at him wordlessly while sliding the condom onto his erection, his eyes glazed over from the alcohol.

"Um…I've…" Steve's face flushes again in embarrassment, diverting his eyes away. "I've never done this before…"

Tony's mouth curls up into a smirk. "There's a first time for everything. Now get on all fours."

Steve stares at him like he just spoke in a foreign language. "Do what?"

"Get on your hands and knees," Tony states, blinking a few times to keep his gaze focused.

"Uh…okay…" Steve says quietly, putting all his trust in the other man right now. He slowly readjusts his position so that he is down on his hands and knees in front of Tony. He has never felt so exposed in his life. It almost feels degrading to be like this, like he is at the popular boy's whim. Damn his body for betraying him. He has a full-on erection from this humiliation. Tony reaches down and spreads Steve's ass cheeks apart, checking out his puckered entrance.

"Nice hole," Tony comments which causes Steve to blush. He doesn't even bother to spend time preparing Steve and sets the head of his throbbing erection at his entrance. Without warning, he begins pushing into Steve's body.

Steve immediately tenses up and grips the sheets as his body floods with burning pain. "Owww! Fuck! That hurts, Tony!" He screams, squeezing his eyes shut. And they say this is enjoyable? This is one of the most painful things Steve has ever felt in his life! Tony is acting like he doesn't even hear him, grunting softly while pushing in, loving the tight heat that Steve's ass is offering.

"G-God Tony…" Steve whimpers, tears forming in his eyes.

The further Tony pushes in, the more his stretching muscles burn. He wants this to stop. This is not how he wants his first time to feel like. Tony stops when he is fully concealed inside of Steve, at least giving him these few heart beats to get adjusted before pulling out and sliding back in. _Oh God, this is excruciating! _Steve's mind screams, his ass stinging and burning. _When does it start feeling good?_

It takes a few thrusts, but then Tony sets into a rhythm, his thighs slapping against Steve's behind. Once some of the pain subsides, Steve's grip loosens on the sheets and he begins grunting with the movements. He quickly finds that it is easier to move back and forth with Tony rather than to stay still. It doesn't take long for Tony to speed up more and Steve's moaning grows louder. Tony's erection stabs Steve's entrance over and over again in a hypnotizing rhythm, until…

"OHHH GOD TONY!"

Whatever the hell Tony just hit inside his body makes sparks appear in front of Steve's eyes. His jaw drops wide open. He wants to feel that again! Tony's thrusts grow more erratic, his hands gripping Steve's hips for support, his own moans and groans getting louder. He keeps pummeling into Steve, nailing the taller boy's prostate over and over again until he climaxes, throwing his head back as spurts of cum fill the condom. Steve, too, is brought to an intense orgasm from the violent prostate stimulation. His erection goes off, sending shots of cum down onto the bed.

Sweating and breathing heavily, Tony pulls himself out of Steve. He slides the condom off of his softening penis and tosses it into the trash can next to the bed before collapsing down next to Steve and passing out seconds later. Steve stays in the same position, unable to move until his orgasmic high wears off, his arms and legs shaking from exertion when he flips over onto his back. Steve gasps for air while staring at the ceiling. His mind is racing and his body feels like it's on cloud nine. He doesn't know how he will feel about this in the morning, or how Tony will feel about it, but that doesn't matter right now. He just had sex with Tony Stark. The guy who, only up until two days ago, didn't know he exists. Steve doesn't know whether he should feel special or used.

It's no secret that Tony has "gone around" so to speak and he can't help but wonder if this was just another one of his meaningless fucks. He is drunk, after all. But why does it matter if he got used? He doesn't feel a thing for Tony. He doesn't care about him or what he does. Steve lets out a yawn, almost having trouble getting his jaw open because the muscles are so tired. He glances at Tony who is dead asleep next to him, almost fully nude with his pants around his knees. Steve then looks down at himself and decides to pull his own pants back up, the act zapping his last bit of energy and sleep quickly falls over him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning After

Chapter 6: The Morning After

The next day is bright, shiny, and teeming with life. The birds are out singing their songs, the insects buzz about, and the rather tired neighbors are either getting their day started or they are finally getting some peaceful sleep. The notorious party house shows no outward sign of what had happened during the night. Amidst all the noise outside, the inside of the house is finally quiet and calm. The sun shines brightly through all the windows, casting warm glows on the unconscious forms lying inside. Not a single soul stirrs, except for one.

Tony's eyes slowly open and then immediately close again at the brightness of the room. He lets out a low groan, his head feeling heavy and achy. It takes a moment but he manages to open his eyes again, squinting against the light, trying to register his surroundings. He has never been in Loki's room up until this point, but he vaguely remembers walking in the room and locking the door. Tony slowly sits up and grabs his stomach, feeling like he got punched in it.

_What the fuck am I doing in here? _Trying to fight a sudden wave of nausea, Tony feels a slight draft, glancing down at himself and noticing he is shirtless with his pants down. _Sweet, I got some action! _He hears some light snoring next to him and smiles weakly to himself, expecting a nude, gorgeous, busty babe to be lying there. Tony looks at the sleeping form next to him, his blood-shot eyes shooting wide open and the grip on his stomach tightening. There isn't a model-worthy chick lying here. _Steve…Steve Ro…STEVE ROGERS. _

Tony's jaw is dropped wide open as he examines Steve. His shirt is off, his pants are undone, and he is displaying a very noticeable bruise on his neck. Tony's stomach twists itself into a tight knot, but the knot only gets tighter when he spots the open condom wrapper in between them. Tony almost feels like he can't breathe, his stomach churning violently at the obvious reality. He slept with Steve Rogers. The dweeb, the loser, the kid who is so far below Tony that he can step on him. His mind suddenly grows fuzzy and his heart rate picks up. Tony quickly gets out of the bed, his legs wobbling and giving out under him, sending him to the dark-colored carpet below. He thought that one kiss had broken the streak but THIS? Even during his experimental phase he never went this far with a guy. What the hell caused this to happen?

"That must have been one hell of a beer," Tony says lowly, his voice hoarse.

He musters up the strength to heave himself up, grabbing onto the wooden bedpost for help. He picks his shirt up and puts it on, casting another look at Steve's sleeping form. _I can't believe I did this. NOBODY can find out. _Tony does his pants back up and glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It reads 12:27 PM. Deciding it might be best to leave, and not wanting to be in here when Steve wakes up, Tony quietly slips out the bedroom door.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Steve stirs and his eyes crack open just twenty minutes after Tony leaves. He slowly sits up and lets out a long, wide yawn, his eyes squinting against the light pouring into the room. Steve's head feels a little heavy, but not too bad other than that. His eyes scan around the room and he recognizes it as Loki's. That's when he clearly remembers everything that happened last night. He looks down at himself. Sure enough, he is shirtless and his pants are loose around his hips from not being buttoned. A strong gleam of light diverts his attention down to the bed. He feels his stomach drop. It's a condom wrapper. _I had sex with Tony Stark. _Steve slowly sits up and immediately regrets doing so, a sharp burning pain shooting through his ass, confirming it all.

"Owww fuck," he curses, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip harshly.

He sits dead still for a moment, his ass starting to throb. Steve never guessed that losing his virginity would be so painful. That, accompanied with the realization that he lost it to Tony Stark, the guy who is totally mind-fucking with him, is sending Steve through a major loop. So much for wanting his first time to be special.

He notices that Tony is no longer next to him. He must have panicked and left. After all, if word gets around about this, their reputations will be soiled for sure. Steve reaches out and picks up his shirt which is hanging off the bed and puts it back on. The stench of alcohol clings strongly to his clothing, as well as the mixed smell of two different brands of cologne. Carefully but painfully, Steve sets his feet on the ground and stands up, grabbing onto the bed post for support. From this direction, he gets a good look at himself in the mirror that hangs on the back of Loki's door. He can see the bags under his eyes from here. He sets his foot in front of him in an attempt to walk, only to pull his leg back and writhe in pain. It feels like his ass got set on fire. Holding his breath, he lifts his leg up a little bit and makes his first step. He groans in pain. There's no way he will be able to walk normally today.

It takes a few minutes and a lot of willpower, but Steve manages to gimp over to the door and stand there, staring at himself in the mirror. _I look like shit. _His light brunette hair is tousled, he has bags under his blood-shot eyes which have lost their blue luster, appearing dull and glazed. To add the cherry on top, he has a bruise the size of Mount Rushmore on his neck. There's no way he will be able to hide all of this from his parents. Steve's eyes widen. His parents. He had told them that he was going out to a movie with friends and never returned. _I'm royally screwed._ Maybe he can get his parents to believe that he had decided to stay the night at a friend's house after the movie and forgot to call. Well that isn't entirely false. He is at a friend's house. They don't need to know all of the details.

Steve grips the doorknob and opens the door, poking his head out and peering around. It is dead silent and the coast is clear. He prays that nobody heard him and Tony last night. Drawing in a deep breath, Steve limps out of Loki's room and stands at the top of the stairs. Great. His next challenge is here. Grabbing tightly onto the stair railing, Steve takes every stair step-by-step, wincing and trying not to groan too loudly in case somebody else is up. He is almost to the final step when he notices somebody passed out right at the bottom. Not wanting to stretch his leg that far, Steve simply steps on them and then is back on level ground. The person lets out a small groan and shifts slightly but doesn't wake up.

The scene downstairs looks like a war zone. The bodies of unconscious partiers are scattered around the room in virtually every place and position you can think of. Some even have beer cans still clutched in their hands. A few pictures have fallen off the walls and lie in shatters on the ground. The blinds on the windows are tangled up and some are even torn off. The coffee table where Tony was standing is broken in half. Beer bottles and cans are littered about, some crushed, some shattered, some torn up. It is pretty horrendous, and Steve is glad he doesn't have to clean this all up.

"This was such a mistake."

Steve jumps and looks into the kitchen, seeing Loki sitting at the dining room table slowly stirring a cup of tea. He heard Steve but is staring blankly out the window. Steve immediately feels awkward about the hickey, his hand flinging up to his neck and rubbing the tender spot slowly. He stays right where he is, not wanting his gimp to look suspicious.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

Loki heaves a sigh. "This party. When I woke up and saw this mess…" His voice trails off before coming back a little bit stronger. "There's no way I can have this cleaned up in time for when my parents come home."

Steve leans against the doorway into the kitchen. "How have you been able to do it in the past?"

"It was just easier. There weren't as many people. This was the biggest, craziest party yet."

"Well, there are more kids at the school this year," Steve comments lowly.

"I suppose that's true," Loki slowly stops stirring, finally raising the steaming cup to his lips. "I hate how Thor never does a bloody thing to help. He just lies around in bed all day with a damn hangover. So not only do I play maid for the house, but I also play his nurse because he gets so sick."

Steve thinks back to when he saw Thor and Pepper going at it, giving a shudder. "…yeah, that's too bad."

"It's never a win-win situation with these damn things," Loki states coldly. "Usually I lock myself in my room and refuse to get involved. I almost wished I had done that. But I couldn't. I couldn't even go to sleep when I wanted to because my door was locked."

Steve instantly tenses up when he says that. He feels his face grow hot and he diverts his eyes. There is no way in hell that Loki can know him and Tony were the ones in there. That would be the end of their friendship. Steve realizes that he is holding his breath and exhales the air long and slow.

"That happens every time I abandon my room," Loki continues, taking a long drink of tea before setting the cup down on the matching saucer. "Some horny bastards take advantage of the open space and I'm left to clean up their mess."

Steve swallows uneasily and finds himself chewing on his nails. Loki finally turns and looks at him. "How are you feeling?"

Steve still feels heat radiating off of his face and pries his hand away from his mouth. "Like shit."

"One too many beers, eh?" Loki says with an amused chuckle.

"Uh, ha ha, yeah," Steve replies with a fake laugh although he feels like doing anything but laughing.

He is scared shitless of Loki finding out or finding any type of evidence. Steve performs a mental checklist, remembering how the room looked when he left. The condom wrapper would be the only thing, and hopefully the smell of alcohol will drown out the smell of the colognes.

"Well, you best be off then Steve. I fathom your parents have no idea where you are."

Steve shakes his head, feeling somewhat relieved at the topic change. "All I told them was that I was going out to a movie."

Loki laughs. "Oh, that's a classic trick in the book. You better get right into a shower when you get home so you can wash the evidence off."

Steve nods, deciding to follow that advice. The two exchange fare-wells, and, after stepping on a few more people, Steve makes it out of that dreadful house.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Tony lets out a sound of contentment as he relaxes his head back against the foam bath pillow. As soon as he got home, he went straight into the bathroom and threw up…but then after that he stepped into the tub for a well-deserved soak. Howard hasn't even noticed that Tony was gone, considering he lives and breathes down in his lab. That's a major perk on Tony's part and he has stayed out all night more than once without his father's knowledge. Or maybe he has known but doesn't care because he never brings it up. Eh, either way, Tony is down with it.

Tony lets his eyes slide closed, soaking in the warmth of the soapy water. He is trying to free his mind of what happened at the party but that only causes him to think about it more. How in the world did he and Steve end up in the same bed? But most importantly, even with Tony being drunk, how did he fuck him? After every hard-core party to date, Tony has woken up next to a very attractive girl. Not this time. He woke up next to Steve-fuckin-Rogers for cryin' out loud! He's not attractive, and he certainly isn't a girl. Wait. Tony reopens his aching eyes and stares up at the ceiling. He takes the first half of that back. Steve is attractive…very attractive…for a guy. Tony can't believe he is admitting that, but he will just create more frustration for himself if he doesn't face it. Now, don't go calling him gay, or believing he is developing some sort of freaky, taboo crush on the guy. He isn't. And he knows he isn't. He just simply finds him attractive. There's nothing wrong with a guy finding another guy attractive, right? He also loves how soft Steve's lips are. Ooookay. Tony shakes his head, drawing the line there. He must be kidding himself. He lets out a sigh, before closing his eyes again and sliding further under the water.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

If Steve found out how easy it was for Tony to get home, he would have wanted to trade. Right when Steve walks through the door he gets bombarded by his extremely worried parents. He tries his pre-planned lie out on them, but the alcohol stench is a dead giveaway. Angry and disappointed in their only child, his parents ground him for a week and send him up to his room. Feeling he deserves it, Steve hangs his head and trudges upstairs. He takes that shower and puts on some fresh clothes before crawling into bed. He folds his hands behind his head and stares at the glow-in-the-dark stars that cover his ceiling. Yes, he hasn't gotten rid of them yet. There's something about them that helps him to calm down. He imagines it must be that peaceful out in space.

He reflects back on the party. If he was to give his overall opinion on it, he would say that it had its perks. He got to try alcohol for the first time and he was there with his friends. Steve smiles slightly. He loves his friends. They can never say no to a good time, no matter what the risk. That and he honestly doesn't know where he would be without them.

Throughout the years, there have been the people who always had to be above Steve. He got bullied when he was in elementary school because he had braces and glasses. Come middle school, he lost the glasses to contacts and the braces came off but people still found it funny to push him around because his sexuality got leaked. It was very hurtful to Steve. That's why he is having an issue with Tony. Once he entered high school, the bullying seemed to dissipate…until he met Tony. Steve definitely feels intimidated by him, a feeling that he hasn't faced in a few blissful years.

People like Stark thrive on squashing those lower than them, and that guy can pick out the "lowers" like a spoiled egg. He doesn't even personally know anything about Tony other than the bits he has over-heard. All it takes is a single run-in in the hallway and BAM. Steve is on Tony's hit list. The fact that Tony actually got his dirty way with him just makes Steve feel conflicted. He not only had his first sexual experience, but he also lost his virginity. He's not so much troubled that he lost it rather than more troubled with the reality that his precious virginity was lost to a guy who doesn't know him, who cares nothing about him and probably even hates him. Steve lets out a discouraged sigh. _What the hell are you doing to me, Stark?_

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

_"Where you think your goin' Rogers?" A sinister voice sounds out of nowhere._

_It is pitch black and Steve is frantically looking around, trying to figure out where he is and where that voice came from. "Hello?" He calls out into the murky darkness. There is no reply except for the sound of a door creaking open, revealing a light. Steve shields his eyes, the light being painful, but slowly starts walking in the direction of it. When he reopens his eyes, he sees that he is in the cafeteria at school. There is nobody in here and it is completely quiet. Steve looks around, puzzled, until he spots his friends. They are all smiling and waving over at him. Steve grins and runs over to them, until he feels a tight grip on his arms, dragging him away from them. His friends immediately frown and they put their arms down. Steve is then spun around, Tony's face coming into view. A sadistic smirk is glued on his face. Steve panicks and tries to get away, only to have Tony tighten his grip._

_ "Told ya you wouldn't be gettin' away from me," His voice booms out._

_Steve continues to struggle and opens his mouth to yell, only to find that no sound comes out. He glances back at his friends and sees them glaring so darkly at him that it almost looks creepy. Tony jerks Steve's head back so he is facing him and plants his lips roughly against Steve's. Tears well in Steve's eyes and he can feel the disappointed looks from his friends boring into him. Tony tears his mouth away from Steve's, the twisted smirk coming back._

_ "Come with me Steve," Tony purrs in his ear._

_Steve once again tries to say something, but is still met with the defeat of silence. Tony laughs menacingly, yanking Steve back over to the door that shows nothing but darkness on the other side. He casts one final look back at his friends. Loki looks like he is about to kill somebody, Natasha has her nose in the air with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, Clint is shaking his head down at the ground in disappointment and Jane just sits there and cries, although no sounds can be heard except for a faint buzzing. And then, darkness._

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Steve jolts up into a sitting position. His ass starts throbbing again but he doesn't care as he places a hand on his chest. He is breathing rapidly and sweating lightly. That was the strangest dream he has had in a while. He looks up at his wall clock. He had been out for a good four hours. Steve then hears the buzzing sound from his dream, except it is louder. He reaches over and picks up his dancing phone from off his nightstand and glances at it. It's an unknown number. Steve ignores the call and puts his phone back down, thinking nothing of it. He sits there for a few moments, trying to calm his heart rate down before his phone starts vibrating again. He hopes it's one of his friends, especially after a dream like that, but it's that same unknown number. The number displays the local area code so Steve figures it is okay and answers it.

"Hello?"

Not a single sound is uttered from the other end of the line, although Steve can hear static and light breathing, indicating that someone is there. A few awkward moments fly by before a voice finally responds.

"….hey Steve, it's uh…it's Tony…"

Steve feels like he just got shoved into a freezer. His whole body grows stiff like a huge block of ice. How did Tony get his number?

Tony senses his shock on the other end of the line and cleares his throat. "Yeah, I know this is totally weird for me to call you and everything, but…I was wondering if you would…wanna hang out sometime? I mean, we don't have to. Ever. I'm not saying you would even want to ever. People like me shouldn't hang out with people like you...but you know…the offer is out there. Yeah."

Steve can't believe his ears. Tony wants to chill out with him? Even after all that's happened? "T-Tony, I…"

Tony cuts him off. "Don't want to? Yeah that's cool and everything."

"No! I wasn't going to say that. I'd love to hang out sometime." Steve nearly smacks himself in the face for saying that like. Damn his mind for getting ahead of his words!

The line falls silent for a moment. Tony must be thinking intensely. "Okay, tell ya what. How about you come by my house tomorrow, which is the Stark Mansion, and we can go from there."

Steve's face fell. "I would…but I'm kinda grounded right now."

"Kinda grounded?" Tony repeats. "Like as in partially ground beef? That makes sense."

Steve lets out a small, tense chuckle. "No, I'm pretty grounded. For a good week."

"Was it because of the party?"

Steve bites his lip. "Yeah. I lied to my parents."

"Ouch. See, I've never had to deal with that. My dad doesn't care about what I do."

_No wonder... _"That's lucky. But, I would still like to come over some time though."

"Of course. Arrangements can definitely be made. Let's say you come over here after school when you're done being ground meat."

Steve laughs. "That sounds good Tony. Oh, and one other thing. How did you get my number?"

There is a long pause. "…I have my sources." And then he hangs up.

Steve shakes his head with a smile. _Maybe_ Tony is an alright guy. Maybe he's been judging him too harshly. Just as if his fingers have a mind of their own, he enters Tony into his contacts.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Meeting

Chapter Seven: The First Meeting

Steve's week of being grounded moseys along at a painstakingly slow rate. He hates seeing his friends being able to head out and do things, while he has to decline every offer and go right home. Him and Tony never speak in school for obvious reasons. The two are still set to hang out at Tony's place when his house-arrest ends.

It is also during this week that Tony, as well as many other people, find out about Thor and Pepper sleeping together at the party. The altercation almost got physical between Tony and Thor and Mr. Fury actually had to step in to break it up. Steve could sense that Tony hasn't been the same after the fight. He seems far-away, and whenever someone tries talking to him, he cuts any conversational attempts short. He will be staring off into space at lunch while his friends are laughing and chatting around him. Pepper acts like he doesn't even exist and flirts with Thor non-stop right in front of him. Bruce tries talking to him, but he just doesn't understand because he wasn't at the party. Steve feels kinda bad for Tony. In fact, the night before his sweet freedom he decides to call Tony and check up on him.

"Hey Tony, it's Steve. How you been doing?"

"Oh everything is just fine and dandy in my world," comes the reply, although Steve can clearly detect some hurt in his voice.

"You don't have to lie to me Tony," Steve says quietly so that his parents won't hear him.

Steve is greeted with silence for a few moments and then he hears a sigh. "I lost her."

Steve bites his lip. "I know…"

"It's like, I really cared about her, ya know?" Tony stops himself right there. He knows he doesn't care about her very much. He never even felt love towards her. He would just say it back to make her happy. Tony has never felt love for another person in his life, not even for his own father.

"I understand. You guys were really close."

Tony scoffs. "Whatever, if she wants to be like that, then whatever. I do better on my own anyways."

"Now don't say that," Steve says with a blink. "We are only 18…there's bound to be somebody out there."

"What about you?"

Steve feels himself tense. "What about me?"

"You ever been with anyone before?"

Steve immediately grows awkward, rubbing his neck where the healing hickey is, feeling self-conscious. "No…I haven't." _What is he getting at?_

"Well good, because people suck."

Steve stands there for a moment. If he had known any better, he will have almost thought Tony is going to ask him out. Of course, that notion is painfully preposterous, but still…

"I mean, I've been on a few dates before but I've never had anything serious."

"Hold onto being alone while you can. I've had so many flings, and dates and pseudo relationships over the years. Believe it or not, Pepper actually seemed different. Thought it was real. But nope."

Steve listens carefully. Why is Tony telling him all of this? They barely know each other and here's high-and-mighty Tony Stark opening up to a nobody. Is this really all it takes to get him to crack open?

"You mean as in a…we are going to last forever type of thing?"

"Oh hell no. I knew it wouldn't. Every time you get with someone, there's always that small chance that it could turn into forever. Just never felt it with anyone." There is a brief pause. "You know, it feels good to actually have a legitimate conversation with someone."

Steve smiles and feels honored. "Glad I can help. And I wouldn't worry Tony. There's someone amazing out there for you. Someone who will knock your gears off."

_Unless they are right here…_ Tony shakes his head to rid that thought. "Who says I'm worrying? I only got with her because she has a great body."

"Oh and I suppose you had sex with me because I have a great body," Steve says somewhat jokingly.

A long silence spreads itself in between them. Steve feels awkward and wishes he hadn't said that. That was a weird thing to say.

"…I was drunk Steven." Came Tony's low reply.

"Do you remember what happened?" Steve asks carefully, ignoring the part of him that wants to shut up and change the subject.

Tony clears his throat. "Not a whole lot. I was fucking out of it."

"You took my virginity…" Steve says quietly, not even sure if Tony heard.

Unbeknownst to him, Tony definitely did hear that. He stares at his wall, his jaw going slack, trying to think of what to say. He doesn't know what he was doing that night. Hearing Steve say THAT though. He hasn't thought about the fact that he could have taken it.

"I didn't know Steve…again I told you I was too out of it."

"It's not…that much of a problem…" Steve feels his anxiety rise, not wanting Tony to get really awkward and hang up. It is a problem, because he wanted that moment to be special, but at the same time, he can say he's lost it now.

"Uh look Rogers, I'd like to stay and chat but my presence is requested elsewhere. You still comin' over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Talking in person would be better anyways."

"Right sure, see ya." And he hangs up.

Tony has just lied to him. Nobody needs him anywhere. He can tell how awkward that conversation was getting for the both of them so he had to do something to end it. He has taken Steve Roger's virginity. Out of everything that tries to rock Tony's world, that is the one thing that really affects him. He has robbed a few other people's virginities from them and ran into this same conflict. Because that first time is so special to many people, Tony gets afraid that they will cling onto him and want to stay together forever. He hasn't felt anything for anybody that he has laid, although the other person usually did and kept pursuing him. He has had his share of stalkers.

On the other hand, Steve is different. Tony knows he is different. He highly doubts Steve will grow obsessed with him and follow him everywhere. There's no way he would be able to get away with that anyways because his friends hate him. Not only that, but Tony is finding that he can talk to Steve. He hasn't had a personal conversation like this in a while, not even with Bruce. Bruce has been the one person throughout his whole life that has earned the right of Tony's trust. Funny, because he has only known Steve for a little over a week now and he is already feeling comfortable with him. Tony briefly thinks about the things they can do when Steve comes over tomorrow. He then decides that he will leave it up to him. Their planned after-school meeting is highly forbidden and will definitely be kept secret.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Steve almost can't hold still throughout his last class. He keeps glancing at the clock every ten seconds. Today is the day he will be going over to Tony's mansion. Anxiety gnaws at him like a dog with a bone. An assortment of questions flood his brain. _What's his mansion like? What's his famous dad like? What are we going to do? _At last, the bell rings and within seconds, Steve is out the door quick as a bolt. When he exits the building, he sees his friends at the spot. He is the only one missing. Steve hides behind a tree so that they can't see him.

He looks out in the parking lot and sees Tony casually leaning against his car while talking to Bruce. It is weird not seeing an abnormally large group of people around him. Maybe they actually know when to back off. Steve chews on his lip, the uneasiness he has felt all day reaching a point. He has no idea how this is going to happen without some knowledge from his friends. Since he isn't grounded anymore, and his friends know that, he is sure they want to do something. He doesn't blame them, but he has plans. Whipping his phone out, Steve sends a quick text to Tony.

_Should I just meet you at your house?_ He closes his phone and looks over at his friends. He feels like he's doing something illegal with the way he's hiding from them. Well, from a stand-point this might as well be illegal. Steve then looks over at Tony, who must have just received the text because he now has his phone out. The brunette stares down at his phone for a moment before setting his fingers on the keyboard. Within seconds, Steve's phone buzzes with a new message.

_yea that works. the address is 739 e Wessington avenue. Its not hard to miss. C you at 3_

Steve checks his watch and sees that it is 2:45 already. He glances back up in time to see Bruce walking to his car and Tony getting into his own. Steve feels a sudden rush of excitement and sends a quick text to both of his parents, saying that he is heading out and will be back this time.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Steve doesn't know how he did it, but he manages to sneak past his friends to get to his car in the parking lot. He discreetly blends in and walks with a large group of people and when the group disperses, he makes a break for his car. Amazingly, they are all too involved in conversation to notice. Natasha looks around a few times as if she is waiting but that is the extent of it. Steve only has a few minutes until three so he switches the ignition on and drives out of the parking lot. About twenty minutes have flown by when Steve reaches the correct street.

"Fuck, I'm late," Steve mutters out loud, gripping the steering wheel. He turns down Wessington Avenue and is struck by how enormous the homes are. Some big money is invested into these properties. This is obviously the higher-end part of town. He almost feels self-conscious driving in his ratty car. He is half-way down the street when he spots a large sign on the mansion to the left that reads "Stark Mansion". Steve stops behind the impressively large, gold-painted iron gate that is in between a dark stone wall. He notices a little panel with buttons on it next to the gate. He pulls out his phone and sees that he has three texts and a missed call. He ignores all of them and texts Tony.

_ Im here! But it looks like I need a code or something to get through the gate_

Tony texts back within seconds. _He's a fast texter…but that shouldn't be a surprise with all the people he knows. _Steve briefly thinks.

_ The code is 4089994..c you in a few_

Steve unrolls his window and types the exact numbers in. The device makes a pleasant little chime and speaks with an automated voice.

"Access granted. Welcome."

Steve watches as the gate slides open. He slowly drives up the long, smooth, cobblestone driveway. Up ahead, he sees a little space next to the remarkable three-car garage. That must be the space where guests are allowed to park. He slips his little car into the space and gets out, admiring the mansion up close. It has to have at least three stories.

"Wow, I'm shocked that nobody called the style police for driving that thing around in here."

Steve turns and sees Tony walking down the front steps. His face is lit up in amusement and Steve chuckles. "Me too. It's a piece of shit but at least it gets me places."

"Oh that's what you people always say," Tony says with a wave of his hand. He motions for Steve to follow him, leading him up the stairs and onto the porch. He then turns and faces Steve with his hand on the doorknob, his face suddenly serious. "Now if you came here to meet my dad, I hate to tell you that he left for business earlier and won't be back for a few days."

"You know I'm not here to see him," Steve states with a smile.

Tony shrugs. "Yeah, I know, that's just what I tell all the new house guests." He flashes a small smile and opens the door. "After you."

Steve is surprised by the polite gesture but accepts it and walks into the huge mansion. His jaw drops in amazement. Everything is in perfect order and cleanliness. The cream-colored carpet is immaculate and the flawless dark brown leather furniture is around the large marble fireplace. Tony smiles again at Steve's reaction when he closes and locks the door.

"Like it?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

Steve nods slowly. A big wooden bookcase stands proudly in the corner with every single space on it being filled. Several pictures and paintings adorn the walls, but they are laid out so perfectly that it doesn't look cluttered. Tony stands next to Steve and admires the space with him.

"I bet you guys hire a ton of maids to come in," Steve comments. "It's almost too clean in here."

Tony nods. "Oh yeah. Some are hotter than others too."

Steve shoots him a look and Tony shrugs harmlessly before walking into the very modern kitchen. "Want anything?"

Steve follows him, his eyes going everywhere. "Um, I'll have just have water."

Tony throws him a look, his eyebrow raised. "Water? You are one of the only people who has asked for that. You sure you don't want soda or a beer or something?"

"No beer…" Steve says quickly, his eyes resting on Tony.

"Oh right, because of what happened," Tony says dismissively, getting out a crystal glass and filling it with purified water. He sets it down on the shiny marble counter in front of Steve.

"Thanks," Steve glances at the water, not seeing a single particle in it and takes a drink. "Damn that's pretty crisp."

"Thank you," Tony says with a grin while he pops open a bottle of Coca-Cola. "I helped my dad create the purifier that it came out of."

Steve blinks. "You're kidding."

"Nope. That's real." He stands on the other side of the counter, taking a drink while looking at Steve. "So what do you wanna do?"

Steve looks around again. "Is there anything to not do in this place?"

"Good point. Well there's a basketball court and swimming pool in the backyard, there's videogames and the TV downstairs in the den," Tony shrugs. "I'm leaving it up to you really."

Steve sets his glass down on the counter and thinks for a moment. He doesn't really feel like being outside right now. He glances at Tony with a grin. "What gaming system you got?"

"I have the PS4," he replies proudly.

Steve stares at him in disbelief. "Nuh-uh, that's not even out on the market!"

"They started production on it six months ago. My dad knows a guy who got us an early model."

"Is it…is it even playable?"

Tony nods, taking a casual drink of pop. "Very much so. It plays games from stations 1-3."

"I gotta go see it!" Steve exclaims excitedly.

After finishing their drinks, the guys head down the long flight of stairs and into the den. Steve notices a significant temperature drop and shivers slightly from the coolness as well as from excitement. The theatre-style lighting on the walls creates just enough light for the two to see where they are going.

"And here we have reached stop numero tres on the Stark Mansion tour," Tony says with an announcer-like voice.

Steve gazes around the room. An obscenely large TV is positioned in the middle of the room, accompanied by speakers hanging in all four corners. There are two large bean bag chairs on either side of the room, separated by a large coffee table. A sofa is positioned at a comfortable distance behind the chairs and the table.

"Holy shit, Tony Stark, you are one lucky son of a bitch," Steve breathes.

Tony chuckles. "I know. It helps having a dad who's in the biz." He walks over to one of the bean bag chairs and flops down on it. "Come on, don't be shy."

Steve is almost afraid to touch anything because he doesn't want to ruin the delicate condition the stuff appears to be in. However, he listens to Tony and walks over to the other bean bag chair and carefully sits down on it. Tony reclines back in the chair and gets comfortable, reaching over and snatching the remote off of the coffee table. He presses a button and they watch the TV come to life. The screen lights up and vivid graphics race across it. Steve "ooo-es" and "ahhh-es" at the stunning visual picture. Tony smirks over at him.

"Oops, almost forgot." He presses another button and a blast of sound shoots from the speakers, the walls and ground vibrating.

Steve laughs. "Wow this is great!"

"Isn't it?" Tony then pushes a third button. A small compartment opens up underneath the TV and a rack comes forward with a sleek, black device positioned on it.

Steve stares at it, pointing. "Is-Is that…"

"The PS4," Tony finishes, eyeing the device and then looking over at Steve, thoroughly enjoying his enthusiastic reactions. The rack sets the PS4 down on the ground and then two robotic arms extend out from it, each holding stylish black controllers. One arm sets a controller down on Tony's lap and then the other on Steve's. Steve stares at the controller before picking it up, handling it like a precious gem.

"You wanna get rocked?" Tony asks casually, the PS4 turning on.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

"Dammit! Get out of the way! Come on come on!" Steve shouts at the graphic-fueled screen. Sounds of cars crashing into each other and metal-on-metal noises fill the den as the guys enter their second hour of playing the same racing game.

"I'm on lap three already!" Tony exclaims, grinning like a fool and rotating his arms around like he is behind the wheel.

"Gahhh, fuck you!" Steve yells.

Tony smirks and looks at Steve, his car still driving fine without him looking. "Want to?"

Steve manages to tear his eyes away from the screen and stares at Tony, wide-eyed. With his car still driving perfectly fine, Tony leans over and kisses him. Steve's eyes widen further and his fingers stop moving on the controls. Tony's fingers, however, are still working the controller, leaning in closer and deepening the kiss. Steve stays right where he is, his mind racing as fast as the game. He slowly starts kissing back until a loud crash sounds. Steve tears his lips away from Tony and looks back at the screen. His car is completely totaled and he can't move it.

"Aww damn come on!" He smacks the controller but that did nothing.

Right at that moment, Tony's car crosses the finish line.

"WINNER!" The game booms loudly through the den.

Tony glances at him with a satisfied smile. "I just kicked your ass."

Steve's jaw drops in disbelief. "That is unfair! You…you seduced me." He bites his lip.

Tony shrugs. "It helped me win."

Steve pooches his lip out and he crosses his arms, failing to hide a smile while looking at Tony.

Tony raises an eyebrow. "It's just a game bro," he states, pressing the button and turning the gaming system off, the console and controllers sliding back into the wall compartment.

Steve lets out a gruff yell as he jumps up off of the bean-bag chair and tackles Tony playfully, sending the genius rolling off of it with Steve landing on top of him. He starts tickling Tony, his fingers roaming all around him. Tony bites his lip, holding back from laughing and not wanting to look weak. He lets out a growl and pushes Steve off of him. Steve rolls off and lands on his back, and before he can react, Tony is now on top of him, pinning him down. Steve stares up into Tony's dark eyes, panting lightly and struggling underneath him.

"You aren't goin anywhere, Steven," Tony whispers in Steve's ear.

Steve gulps, Tony's voice sending chills up and down his spine. Tony then straddles his waist and leans down, kissing the now barely visible hickey on Steve's neck. Steve struggles to hold back a moan, his writhing slowly stopping. Is this really happening again? And they aren't even buzzed. Tony kisses from his neck and then along Steve's jaw-line, reaching his lips before pulling back. Steve looks up at him.

"Tony, wh-" Steve whispers.

Tony places a finger on Steve's lips to silence him. "Don't ask, just go with it."

Steve nods in understanding before Tony replaces his finger with his lips, kissing the man underneath him softly but firmly. Steve kisses back this time, considering he's not distracted now, letting his eyes slide closed. Who knew Tony Stark could be so tender? Tony gently runs his tongue along Steve's bottom lip, silently requesting access. Steve complies, opening his mouth just far enough. Tony's experienced tongue helps coax Steve's inexperienced one. This is such foreign territory to Steve, yet it is very thrilling. Within moments, Tony has trained Steve's tongue to dance with his, the two men moaning into each other's mouths.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

This heated make-out session lasts for a few minutes, until a small, shaken voice sounds from the bottom of the stairs.

"E-Excuse me, Mr. Anthony."

Tony pries his lips away from Steve's, his face slightly flushed and his hair messy, staring over at the short, middle-aged Latina, her eyes diverting to the ground.

Tony clears his throat and wipes his mouth. "Yeah Maria?"

"Um, I-I just wanted to…to tell you that, y-your father Mr. Howard called," Maria says lowly, her voice thick with an accent.

Tony is still straddling Steve's waist until Steve pushes him off and curls up with his knees hugged to him, embarrassed to face her. "What could he have to say?"

"H-He just wanted you t-to know that he made it t-to his convention," Maria replies.

Tony's eyes scan her attire, noticing she isn't in uniform. "Is it even your shift right now Maria?"

Maria shakes her hand, clasping her hands together tightly. "No sir, Mr. Howard just wanted me to come check on you."

"Oh…well I'm doing fine, so you can head home now," Tony says, playing it cool. "You've been here every day this week, you deserve to go rest."

"Thank you so much Mr. Anthony," she says quietly, finally looking at him before slowly walking back up the stairs without another word.

"Well that was awkward," Steve mutters, his face dark red.

"It was. She is the one who pops up at the most random moments," Tony states. His gaze shifts to the TV, which is still on, and then back at Steve. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Steve checks his watch. Since it's a school night, he has to be home around ten. It is already seven. "Yeah sure, I have time. What do you got?"

"Observe," Tony says casually, pushing yet another button on the remote. A large drawer slowly slides open from next to the TV, revealing many DVDs.

Steve laughs. "You never stop amazing me Tony."

"I tend to have that effect on people," Tony answers, sitting down on the sofa. "Go pick out whatever you want."

Steve stands up, having to bend down to see in the drawer better. He starts going through all the titles, brushing over them with a fingertip, muttering them to himself. Tony reclines back in the sofa, enjoying the view of Steve's ass. _I was inside that ass. _He thinks with a smirk.

"Got one!" Steve says, picking the DVD out and holding it up.

Tony squints over at it. "Gone in Sixty Seconds?"

Steve nods with a smile on his face that makes Tony feel a bit bit weak. He turns to the TV. "Now where the hell do DVDs go?"

Tony smiles. "It's all in the remote." With the push of a button, the DVD drive opens on the TV.

Steve opens the case and puts the DVD in the drive, and Tony pushes the button again to close it. Steve takes a seat on the other side of the couch, staring at the screen intently as the movie begins playing. Tony personally doesn't care for this movie too much and zones, giving his mind some time to wander. If he can describe how he is feeling right now in one word, it would be confused. Part of him feels like he takes advantage of Steve, but the way Steve has been responding to everything only provokes Tony further.

Well yeah, he is Tony Stark. Guys and girls alike have gone after him. He typically hasn't paid much attention to his male fan base, but what is making Steve Rogers so different than what he's encountered before? _It's because he's not being obsessive and invasive. He's letting me have my space. _Tony is the type of guy who respects space. Pepper just drove him nuts with her constant need to be pleased and entertained. It's probably just as well they are broken up. Thor can do a much better job at pleasing her then he could.

"Oh damn! What an explosion!" Steve hollers with a laugh, his eyes wide with interest.

Tony glances over at him. If anybody knows where he is right now, they will both be slaughtered. Their statuses have such a ridiculous rivalry going on, that even stepping on one another's property can get you sent to death row. Tony can't believe that Steve agreed to come over here even with the known consequences. That automatically sets him apart from his friends. Even with the loud speakers going off around him, Tony hears his phone's text noise. He pulls his iPhone out and checks the message. It is from Bruce.

_ Hey there Tony! How are you doing?_

Tony glances at Steve who is still heavily engrossed in the movie and then replies._ im better then earlier. Just watching a movie..whats goin on with you?_

_ Not much really. I'm taking a break from studying. What movie are you watching?_

_ studying sucks ass lol glad you are taking a break. Oh its just gone in 60 seconds._

_ You hate that movie Tony, lol! What are you doing watching it?_

Tony takes a minute trying to figure out how to respond without giving them away. _I got bored…and i mean like, incredibly fuckin bored dude :P_

_ Then come over to my place and let's do something!_

_ i cant. My dad wants me to stay here tonight_

_ Then I will come over there! If you don't mind of course. I hate to impose._

_ yeah tonight isnt a good night…how bout 2morrow?_

_ I understand that you would want some space right now. Tomorrow sounds great! We can talk about this more at school. I'm going to hit the books again. This will pass Tony. You know I'm here for you._

Tony smiles to himself. He can always count on good old Bruce. Out of everyone, he probably will care the least about him and Steve's time together.

_Thanx for everything bruce. Your my bro. kick ass on that studying and i will talk to you tomorrow. _

Tony slides his phone back into his pocket and looks back at Steve. He notices that he has scooted a bit closer to him, his eyes miraculously still glued to the screen._ He has a good attention span…wonder if he noticed that he moved. _Tony turns his attention onto the screen for the first time since the movie started. He observes Steve scoot even closer. Oh he totally knows what he's doing. Tony debates whether he should move to throw him off or stay where he is. When Steve scoots closer yet, Tony decides that he is curious to see what he is up to. Tony pretends to watch the movie when he feels Steve's hand on his. His breath hitches and he tries to keep concentrating on the screen. He then feels something on his shoulder and that causes him to look. Steve is resting his head on it with his hand gently on top of his. Steve is cuddling him. Tony Stark doesn't cuddle. He is about to move when he hears Steve speak.

"It got lonely over there."

Tony just sits there. He has never allowed someone to cuddle him before. But it's Steve…he sighs inwardly. Steve is just…adorable. He will let him get away with it this one time. Tony tries relaxing when Steve presses himself closer against him. It's not that this is wretchedly uncomfortable. It's just that he doesn't really dig intimacy or displays of affection. Not that there is intimacy and affection between him and Steve though.

From Steve's end, he is surprised that Tony is letting him do this, although he senses the genius's discontentment. He will let Steve know if he really doesn't like it right? Things are slowly going from confusing to downright complicated between them. They aren't even on a friend level, so Steve has no idea what the hell to call this. A fling, perhaps? Because it's already exceeded the definition of a one-night-stand. And hey, Tony is now single, so there isn't a third party to worry about. Steve soaks in the warmth of Tony's body pressing against his. The movie is almost over so he might as well enjoy these last moments. He feels that Tony isn't as tense now and hopefully that means his unease has diminished. When the credits roll around, Steve checks his watch. That took them to nine, but he has that half an hour drive back to his house. Steve slowly sits up, glancing at Tony and then at the floor.

"I should be heading back home now."

Tony looks at him and nods with a yawn, standing up and stretching. "I'll walk you to the door."

Steve pats his pocket to make sure still he had his phone and starts walking up the stairs with Tony following him. Steve opens the door when they reach it, walking out onto the porch and turning back around to face Tony.

"Thanks for inviting me over…it was fun."

Tony smiles tiredly. "Glad you had an alright time. I'm not as fascinating of an individual as everyone at school makes me out to be."

"What are you talking about? You helped your dad build a freakin' purifier. That's pretty fascinating."

"Eh, whatever you say," Tony says with a wave of his hand. "If you think that stuff is cool."

"You're pretty cool…when you aren't bein' a douche," Steve says with a chuckle, earning him a hit on the arm.

"Just kiss me before you have to go," Tony says, wrapping his arms around Steve and pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss is brief, but it sends a tingle through every fiber in Steve's being. He pulls back with a smile and frees himself from Tony's hold.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I'll see you too but I won't acknowledge you."

Steve nods slowly. That's going to be the difficult part. Not even being able to say hi to him. Tony watches him leave before closing the door and leaning against it. _What are you doing Tony? You know you can't be like that around him. This blows._

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

When Steve gets home, his parents are already in bed so he avoids any run-ins with them. He retreats into his room for the night, where he gets ready for bed and then crawls into it. Words cannot express how he is feeling right now. He is getting this freaky warm feeling from just thinking about Tony. It's a happy freaky warm feeling that he hasn't felt in a long time. This guy is definitely doing something to him and Steve thinks he knows what it is. He might as well be honest with himself. He knows all too well what the warm feeling is. He's felt it before in the past. And given Tony's notability, he will add his name into the large pot of people going through this exact same ordeal. Steve Rogers has a crush on Tony Stark.


	8. Chapter 8: You Are But Only Human

Chapter Eight: You Are But Only Human

"Why the hell weren't you answering your phone yesterday? We wanted to do something with you after school," Natasha confronts Steve at lunch the next day.

"Yeah we didn't even see you leave," Clint adds. "You up to something important?"

Steve looks back and forth at them and then at Jane and Loki who look confused. "I'm sorry guys, something came up."

"Like what? You were grounded for five days doing nothing," Natasha says accusingly. Aye, she is in one of her moods today.

"Well I'm free today. Is everyone else?" Steve asks harmlessly, wanting to avoid the pestering questions. Oh if they knew.

Natasha shakes her head and turns away from him, refusing to say anything.

Clint shakes his head sympathetically. "Sorry buddy. I've got a date tonight."

"I wish I could, but I've got volleyball after school," Jane states with a small smile.

Steve turns to Loki who is his last hope. Loki glances back at him. "You can come over to my place if you'd like. Pepper is also going to be there though."

Steve shrugs. "What harm could she do?"

Loki shrugs as well, throwing a passive glance over at the popular table. "I'm surprised Stark isn't making an ass of himself over there. He actually looks civilized."

Steve looks at the table as well, seeing Tony talking with Bruce and a few other guys while clearly ignoring Thor and Pepper. Whether you cared for your ex or not, that must be so awkward to have them sitting right there getting all up in another person's business. Steve's a little shocked that Tony hasn't told them to get away from him.

"At least he won't be at the house with us, right?"

Loki shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "That couldn't be more right. My parents, who dislike him as much as I do, will be heading out on their date tonight…but he would still be uninvited."

"And talk about awkward having your ex right there."

"Stark doesn't even know what a relationship is. What him and that dreadful bitch had was nothing."

Steve can't help but flinch at Loki's harshness. He could tolerate it just fine before, and even agreed with what he was saying, but now it's starting to sting. Loki acts like Tony isn't human. However, Steve is being exposed to the side that has a heart and can speak openly and freely. Tony really isn't that much of a mystery once you know how to tap into him. He puts that up as a defense at school, although Steve doesn't understand why. He thought back to what Jane had told him the day of the party. Tony does wear a mask like so many others around him.

Steve believes that Tony is so reserved because he has been emotionally hurt more times then he cares to realize. It doesn't look like too much good has happened in his life. The big fancy mansion and all the nice stuff serve as covers for corruptible insecurities and common human weakness. Now Steve can't say anything about Howard since he doesn't know him, but if he's the one raising Tony, he can guess how shallow and materialistic the inventor is.

"Ignorrrre," Loki says lowly, grabbing Steve's jaw and making him face the other way.

Steve hasn't realized he had been staring and focuses his attention on his lunch instead. Tony deserves to have something good in his life to hold onto. Something that will help him get over that wall-of-an-ego he has spent years building up. _Maybe I can help him. He has already warmed up to me. Maybe I'm the thing that he needs._


	9. Chapter 9: Loki's House

Chapter Nine: Loki's House

When the school day ends, Steve follows Thor and Loki back to their house. Due to expenses, the two have to share a vehicle. They both aren't very satisfied about it and have even argued in the school parking lot about whose turn it is to drive. Poor Loki didn't get to drive and he didn't even get to sit in the passenger's seat. Pepper begged and insisted that she sit next to "her man" and Loki quietly obeyed and took the cramped back seat. Steve had overheard it all and was shocked that Pepper has completely moved on from Tony already. She seems like the type that can get totally depressed and linger for days and days on something. Steve won't complain though, because it's just as well.

When they drive into the familiar neighborhood, Steve finds it strange that no lines of cars are present on both sides of the road. He is able to pull up right in front of the house which is nice. No loud music is pouring out into the still afternoon air. Steve knows that he will think of that damn party every time he visits here from now on. He glances at the open garage and sees that nobody has gotten out of the car yet. The three are probably bickering about something stupid. Steve doesn't want to just get out and wait for them, so he stays in his car and pulls out his phone. Oh, there it is again. That particular warm feeling. His only message is one from Tony. He throws a quick glance at the garage and spots Loki getting out. He has to make this quick.

_hey rogers, I just wanna know if you want to come back over for dinner or something tomorrow nite_

_Oh my God…that sounds like a date._ Steve's face flushes and he stares down at the message. Before he can respond, a second message appears and opens on his phone.

_oh and dont think of this as a date or anything. I just want to see you again. Ok wait that sounded weird. just let me know if you want to or not. Im cool with anything._

Steve lets out a laugh. Tony's dry sense of humor is such a perfect fit on him. A light tap on Steve's window diverts his attention. He quickly shuts his phone and slides it back into his pocket. Loki is standing there with his eyebrows raised. Steve opens his door and gets out.

"What was that about?" Loki asks curiously, eyeing him. "You looked like a giddy little school girl in there."

"Oh uh, it was just…um…" Steve keeps blushing as he tries to explain himself.

"Brother! Are you two coming in or not?" Thor demands from the garage.

"Yes we are!" Loki replies before turning back to Steve. "Whatever it was, you have gotten me interested and should tell me about it later."

Steve groans inwardly and follows the small group into the house. _Yeah how about NO WAY?_

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

There is no such thing as silence in this house. They hadn't been in there five minutes before Pepper started complaining about Steve while Thor was trying to get her to calm down and ordering Loki to go make her some tea, in which he hesitated but obeyed without complaint.

"I don't understand why you are here Steve," Pepper was saying rather abrasively.

"I'm here because Loki invited me and I have nothing better to do," Steve states flatly.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm surprised you aren't with my boyfr…" She pauses and speaks slower, glancing at Thor uneasily. "…ex-boyfriend!"

"Why would I be with Stark?" Steve asks, feeling the threat of a fresh blush rising to his cheeks.

"Hmmm well goodness, I don't know, maybe because he totally chooses you over me!" Pepper shouts.

"Pepper, sweetheart…" Thor begins, taking her hand gently.

Pepper tears her hand away from him. "Shut it Thor!"

Loki then appears from the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea. He overheard the conversation and is looking at everyone awkwardly. "That kiss was an unforgivable act on Stark's part. Steve shouldn't have to carry any blame for it."

"If anything, it is my fault. I shouldn't have dared him to do it," Thor says lowly.

Steve looks over at him. "That was a dare?" _Well I guess it makes sense._

"The fool wouldn't have just done that!" Thor exclaims.

"You meddlers are disgusting," Loki says bitterly, walking over to Pepper and hands the cup down to her while glaring at Thor. "Why on earth would you dare him to do something like that?"

"Because I didn't think he would," Thor replies simply.

"But he did!" Pepper shouts, her hands gripping the warm cup tightly.

"Have you forgotten who he is? He is Tony-fucking-Stark, Brother!" Loki rages, his eyes aflame. "He is a pretentious, unruly piece of filth who wants nothing more than to fuck people over and get his way! How many times do I have to tell you this information? Oh don't look so shocked dear Brother. How can I explain him better than you can?"

Steve listens to Loki's ranting and can't believe his ears. He is getting fed up with his constant complaining. Steve shoots up from his seat. "Will you shut the hell up?!"

The room falls into dead silence as three pairs of large eyes rest on Steve. This is the first time anyone has ever heard him yell. Steve grows a little self-conscious but is too fueled with adrenaline to back down.

"You can talk all the shit you want about him Loki, but you know that won't change him! You are no better than he is by talking like this. Stark is who he is, so just accept it and back off man." Steve is breathing heavily when he finishes.

Loki is staring at him in a mixture of shock and disappointment. Pepper is sitting on Thor's lap slowly drinking her tea, not showing much of a reaction while Thor looks at Steve and then at Loki in bewilderment. Steve is fully aware that he just stood up for his supposed "enemy", but little does everyone know how he really feels about Tony. He won't take shit like this sittin' down anymore. Loki clenches his jaw and looks as if he wants to say something. He probably does. But it doesn't bother Steve right now. It's possible he will regret this later because there is no way that rant looked good on his part.

With a huff, Loki turns and storms up the stairs and into his bedroom. _Oh, and by the way, me and Tony were the ones fucking in your room on the night of the party. Sorry I forgot to tell you! _Steve wants to shout after him but he knows Loki will reappear with a chainsaw if he does that. He turns and looks at Thor and Pepper who are now giggling and whispering in each other's ears. Steve rolls his eyes and figures this is his cue to leave. Wasn't this a prime example of a hang-out gone wrong?

He exits the house without another word and pulls his phone back out in order to reply to Tony's text. He would love to go over there again. Steve totally thinks it's a date even if Tony doesn't, although if the guy keeps insisting that it isn't, than Steve will have to switch some gears. Steve stands at the end of the walk-way right by his car, pulling the text back up. He smiles when he reads over it again. Tony sounds like an awkward teenager trying to be romantic. He does a quick scan around to see if anyone is around before replying. However, little does he know, that a certain someone doesn't have to be right there to see him.

Loki stands behind his bedroom window, gazing down at him. Any time that Loki feels upset or discouraged, he goes into his room and just stares out the window. There is something soothing about it and he is able to calm down. Not this time. Steve is directly down in sight. He takes an observant note of the way Steve looks around and then back at his phone. That seems suspicious.

"What are you up to, Steve?" Loki mutters, skepticism brewing in him.

_ Tony that didnt sound weird cuz I want to hang out with you again too. _Steve had replied.

_okay great. 5 is a good time for me. wat about you?_

_ 5 it is. :)_

_ C you then steve_

Steve smiles and closes his phone before getting into his car and driving off, completely unaware that he was being watched.

Loki watches him take off down the road and steps away from his window. "I wonder who he could be in contact with like that. Maybe he's finally met a girl and he's embarrassed." Loki chuckles softly.

Steve has always been reserved when it comes to dating and relationships. Well if Steve has himself a little honey, Loki is going to find out and create quite the banter. But that's only because he's his best friend right? Loki smirks to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: Revealed

Chapter Ten: Revealed

"So who's the girl?" Loki grins at Steve when he takes his usual spot next to him at lunch.

Natasha's jaw drops. "Really Steve? You've finally stepped up?"

Clint beams and pats him on the back. "Congrats man!"

Steve looks around at everyone silently, an eyebrow arching as high as it can go. "Girl?"

Loki nods. "Why yes…do you remember when you were in your car outside of my house yesterday? Your face was all reddened and you looked giddy and happy?"

The sudden buzz of excitement at Steve's table catches Tony's attention from clear across the room. He isn't paying much mind to his own group today. They are going on about sports, which always fails to hold his interest. Tony tries paying close attention without looking obvious. What is this commotion about Steve and a girl? Is he seeing someone now? If so, then that makes Tony feel really discomforted for advancing on him.

Steve's baby blues bore into Loki, searching his friend closely. _Where the fuck is this coming from?_ "I really don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to us Steve…!" Jane shouts, shooting Steve a look.

Steve knows that look. Out of his whole group, Jane is the only one who knows about Steve's orientation. He was able to confide in her because they met at an LGBT group that they both attended a while ago. They have formed a special bond through it. Everyone believes the two are stick straight though and Steve plans to keep it that way. Still, he doesn't want to lie about there being some girl when there isn't and when there never will be.

Meanwhile, Tony is watching them like a hawk. He has picked up on the general idea. Steve is seeing some girl but is denying it. Okay, so Steve is behaving like it's a dirty little secret. However Tony can't help but feel a little…weird about it. Oh yeah, he knows this one. It's called jealousy. And he has felt it so many times that it can probably be deemed an illness. Tony Stark is a jealous type. Jealous and competitive. He always gets what he wants. What he wants is Steve Rogers.

Tony makes a little huff of displeasure and shifts his gaze away from them. Their dinner date…er, their dinner _arrangement_ better still be on for tonight. Tony is planning to cook the food. Yeah, if your last name is Stark, than you never cook. However, he wants Steve to be impressed. He wants his non-existent cooking skills to symbolize that he can do things for himself and for others. That and he doesn't want to spend money on eating out. With what Tony has planned tonight, Steve is in for a treat…and stronger reason why they should keep themselves secret.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

After school, Tony is leaning against his car which is parked in its usual parking spot. Everyone knows this is his spot. He wasn't kidding when he went into the office one day and requested to have a sign put up that would say 'Reserved for Stark'. Anyways, he is leaning against the expensive thing and talking to Bruce. Just like the spot in front of the school where Steve meets his friends, this is where Tony is usually found. He is parked in between Bruce's car and one of the many jocks whom he interacts with daily. How in the hell a geek like him has managed to score jock friends is still beyond him. It must have been the cheerleader bitch.

"You been feeling alright today Tony?" Bruce asks, leaning back against his own car.

"What makes you ask?" Tony replies, secretly keeping an eye out for Steve.

Bruce sighs. "Since you and Pepper broke up, you've been acting…I don't know, peculiar?"

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Tch, like how? Be more specific."

"I really can't explain it Tony."

"Look, I'm getting over a break-up, okay? Am I supposed to be acting a certain way?"

Bruce detects defensiveness. "Then update me on what's been going on since the break-up."

"Like?"

"Like, what have you been up to? You hardly even talk to anyone at lunch anymore."

"Because they sit right there! Right next to me."

"Then tell them to leave."

"I can't do that."

"Tony, I know you are lying to me," Bruce says quietly. "Why are you lying to me."

Right then, Tony spots Steve out of the corner of his eye. He takes a glance at him. He isn't standing with his friends and he has his phone out. Steve stares down at his phone for a moment before lifting his eyes and scanning around the parking lot. The two make eye contact causing Tony to tense up. Steve's face immediately turns red and Tony is amazed that he can see it from this far. Bruce also looks in the direction that Tony is, noticing Steve. Steve feels Bruce's eyes on him and looks back down at his phone. Tony's gaze lingers on Steve for a moment longer before looking back at Bruce. Bruce slowly looks back at Tony. An uneasy silence settles in between the two friends, shattering when Bruce clears his throat.

"…what was that about?"

"What was what about? I was just looking around."

"You were staring at Steve Rogers."

"No I wasn't."

Bruce almost wants to smack Tony right across the face. "Is something going on with you and Steve?"

Tony scoffs. "What made you think of that?"

"I remember the kiss Tony," Bruce says with a sigh, his soft gaze resting on his best friend. "You know you can tell me anything."

Tony stands there for a moment as if he is debating whether or not to tell him. He honestly thinks that Bruce won't make a big deal out of it, although it is a very damn big deal. He chews on his lip for a brief moment, glancing down at the ground. "I think I like him."

"What's that?" Bruce asks, not sure if he heard that right. He what?

"God Bruce, don't do this to me," Tony says while shaking his head.

"No really Tony, I didn't understand you. You were mumbling."

"Look, uh, I'll text you later alright?" He opens his car door when Bruce grabs his wrist.

"No Tony, you are not running away from this. You have the worst habit of doing that. How come you can't just be straight up with me?"

"How come I just can't be straight. That's what I'm asking," Tony says lowly.

Bruce stares at him. He definitely heard that. "You aren't straight? That makes no sense. Women are all over you and you are all over them."

"I don't know any more since I met someone," Tony looks around to make sure nobody is listening. He spots Steve staring over at him and pointing to his phone. He knows a message is waiting for him but he can't check it now.

Bruce furrows his brow in thought. "Met someone…you mean a guy?"

Tony nods slowly. "Yeah. He's…attractive and all, but…fuck I don't know, can you be really fond of a guy and…" Tony draws in a deep breath like it pains him to finish his sentence. "…and not be gay?"

Bruce blinks very slowly. This is a lot to take in at once. Tony has always had a fondness for women and he's known the guy nearly his whole life. Bruce exhales. "Uh, I don't know Tony. How do you feel about him? Like…" Now it's Bruce's turn to look around to make sure no one is listening before leaning in and whispering. "…does he turn you on?"

Tony can't believe Bruce isn't making fun of him. Tony swallows and then clears his throat. "Kind of."

"That's what sexuality is; whatever gender gets you going," Bruce states. "Do you think you could be bisexual? You still like women right?"

Tony snorts. "Of course. I haven't ever gone after guys except for Steve." Tony's eyes widen when he realizes that he just revealed his name. "Oh shit."

"Steve…Steve Rogers?"

Tony sighs, scratching the back of his neck. "Look Bruce I've already told you more than I wanted to. And I didn't even want to."

Bruce stares over at Steve who is now talking with his friends. "Wow. Now that kiss makes sense."

Tony raises an eyebrow at him, opening his car door again. "You can't tell anyone what I just told you or I will be forced into exile."

Bruce nods. "You have my word Tony. I've never spoken a word about your crushes."

Tony cringes at that word, getting into his car and sliding his designer aviators on. "I didn't say I have a crush." He gives Bruce a final look before closing his door and turning his car on.

"Text me!" Bruce calls when he drives away. The other genius stands there lost in thought for a moment. He casts another look at Steve, accidentally catching his eye and sighs. _Tony Stark likes Steve Rogers…unbelievable._


	11. Chapter 11: The Dinner Date

**WARNING! This chapter contains light slash.**

Chapter Eleven: The Dinner "Date"

Steve looks away as soon as he makes eye contact with Bruce across the parking lot. Tony's group doesn't dare make eye contact with Steve's group and vice-versa. That's just how the status thing works. Steve knew something was up when Bruce kept staring at him. He checks his phone and doesn't see a response from Tony yet. The guy didn't look too happy when he got into his car. Steve hopes the dinner "date" is still on for tonight. He stays and chats with his friends until they each have to leave one-by-one. About twenty minutes have gone by and Steve is walking to his car when his phone vibrates. He grins down at his phone as it displays Tony's name.

_yeah its still on unless you had something come up. does 5 still work?_

Steve eagerly replies_. yes it still works. :)_

_ Sweet. oh and one more thing. What food do you like to eat_

_ Im fine with anything but I really like Italian_

_ Ok cool c you at 5_

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

When Steve arrives home, he is in disbelief that this is happening. He is going to have dinner with Tony-freakin-Stark! His heart feels lighter than air as he climbs upstairs and into his room. He only has an hour to get ready. Flinging his closet doors open, he takes a step back and observes his clothing. Again, he finds himself in this position. He knows there is no reason to dress up all fancy but he knows he should still look presentable. He reaches into his closet and pulls out a sky-blue polo shirt. It's casual but it's not overdoing it. He then finds a pair of khaki slacks. After putting them on, he goes and stands in front of the bathroom mirror. His hair looks fine so he quickly brushes his teeth and sprays some cologne on.

"This is it," he says to his reflection. He goes back into his room to grab his car keys and his phone before leaving the house.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

"Okay, you pour the pack of noodles in and then stir."

On the other side of town, Tony has gotten right down with the cooking. He decides on spaghetti for the meal tonight. Hey, Steve wants Italian then that's what he will get. Tony already has the meat sauce done and is now figuring out how to do the noodles. He studies the recipe that he printed off the Internet. He is surprised that nothing has blown up yet. After adding the noodles into the boiling water, he stirs it around for a bit before setting the lid on the pan. He stands back and wipes at his brow. This cooking stuff reminds him of working on inventions. The sweat is all the same. Or maybe it's because he had his face right over the steaming water while watching the noodles go in. Tony looks at the time on the stove. It is a quarter to five. Steve will be getting here soon.

Tony goes downstairs to wash up and get ready. When he reaches his room he grabs another remote and pushes a button to turn on the stereo system located in the corner next to his bed. AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" starts playing and Tony sings along while his closet doors open automatically for him. He stands there and stares at his several options. His closet has two levels filled with clothes. He has worn everything in here at least once.

"Ain't nothing I would rather do, going down, party time, my friends are gonna be there too. I'm on the highway to hell," Tony sings loudly when he decides on something, grabbing a metal hook (like they have in stores) and reaching up to unhook it.

He gets out a plain black shirt that will be worn underneath a dark green button-up shirt. He slides on the same pair of black designer jeans that he had worn to Thor's party a couple weeks ago. For an added touch, he puts on a silky black tie. Tony checks himself out in the mirror hanging on the back of his door. He looks casual but not over-dressed. Perfect. He goes into the bathroom to wash his face and apply a light cologne.

He then heads back upstairs to tend to the miraculously-cooked noodles. He turns the burner off and grabs out two fine-China plates out of the cupboard. After draining the noodles, he evenly distributes them onto each plate and pours a generous amount of sauce on top. Tony picks up the plates and glances at the door anxiously. He should be arriving any minute. Tony sets a plate down at his place on the dining room table and walks over to the opposite side and sets down Steve's. He checks out the meal for a moment before fetching wine glasses. Not that they would be having wine, unless Steve wants some, but you can even make milk look fancy with them. Tony stands back and admires the set-up. It doesn't look bad. He just hopes the food tastes good.

"Am I forgetting anything?" He mutters before snapping his fingers. "Candles! No way, that would look too date-ish. And for the record this isn't a date." Tony walks over to the light control panel in the kitchen and dims the lights a bit. "There. That's as far as I will go."

Right then, the doorbell rings. Tony clears his throat and messes with his tie before realizing what he is doing and basically saying 'screw it'. _He's another dude, he shouldn't care. I'm just so used to women nagging me about little things._

Tony walks over to the door and answers it. "Hey St-…wow." Tony's eyes scanned Steve up and down. "Are you going to church?"

Steve chuckles casually. "How would you know what I'm wearing?"

Tony blinks and clears his throat again, refusing to answer that. "Just come in," he says, stepping to the side.

Steve walks in, his nose immediately to the air. "That smells pretty good."

Tony leads him into the kitchen. "Well let's hope. I spent over an hour working on it."

Steve looks at the food and then at Tony, his eyebrows raising in surprise. "You made this?"

Tony shrugs and pulls out his chair for him. "I've never cooked anything before in my life. Guess we will see if there's a reason why I haven't."

Steve chuckles and sits down. _He cooked for me? Wow…he didn't have to. _

Tony then goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge. "What do you want to drink?"

"Um, do you have any wine?"

Tony peers at Steve from around the refrigerator door. "Yes. I didn't think you were a drinker."

Steve shrugs. "I tried it at my cousin's wedding last summer. I actually liked it."

"Alrighty, wine it is then," Tony says, pulling out a fancily-decorated glass bottle. "This is red wine…are you okay with that?"

Steve nods. "Yeah, hit me up!"

Tony smiles and pours some of the wine into Steve's glass. He then pours some into his own and puts the bottle back in the fridge. "Yeah we can't tell my dad that we got into that."

"I'm not planning on it," Steve says lightly, holding up his glass.

Tony sits down and picks up his own glass, clanking them together before taking a drink. Steve picks up his fork, eyeing the spaghetti and then sticks the fork into the mass of noodles, twirling it around the utensil. Tony watches him, eager to see his reaction. He seriously hopes this food isn't shit. He didn't have the time to taste it first. Steve gets a big twirl of noodles around his fork and sticks it in his mouth. He chews for a moment, giving the flavors a chance to mingle and then his face brightens.

"Well?" Tony asks expectantly.

"Hmmph esh reashy good," Steve says with his mouth full.

Tony gives a little chuckle. Steve holds his finger up while he chews. This went on for a little while, until he reaches over and washes it down with some wine. "I said it's really good," he repeats with tomato sauce all over his mouth.

Tony grabs a napkin and tosses it over to him. "Might wanna use that," he says with an amused smile.

Steve blushes lightly and picks up the napkin, wiping his mouth off on it. "And you said you can't cook."

Tony shrugs when he takes his first bite, looking up at the ceiling while chewing. "Hmm, that isn't bad."

"Told ya," Steve says with a grin.

Tony smiles over at him when he takes another bite. "Bruce knows about you."

Steve had his wine glass in his hand, about to take a drink, when he freezes. He stares over at Tony warily. "What does he know?"

"Nothing bad," Tony states casually.

"Nothing bad," Steve repeats, setting his glass down. "That doesn't sound reassuring."

"I can trust Bruce with anything. I always have been able to," Tony says, taking a drink.

"Does he know we are seeing each other?"

"I didn't put it that way. I don't think he has that idea."

"Okay," Steve says slowly, looking down at his half-eaten plate.

"Don't be worried. Even if he got the impression he wouldn't say anything."

"I would never be able to tell any of my friends," Steve says lowly.

"Who in their right mind would tell that bunch?" Tony asks with his eyebrow raised. "Your friend Loki is fucking nuts. I notice the way he looks at me."

"He has an...overactive sensitivity." Steve sighs. "Don't pay him much mind. It wouldn't be worth it."

"I never have," Tony states. "I don't plan on starting, either."

Steve nods, lost in thought for a moment as he keeps eating.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

After they finish their pleasantly smooth dinner, Tony quickly cleans the table off and sets the dirtied dishes in the sink. Tony feels relieved that everything is turning out so well.

"Thank God you enjoyed the dinner. Take-out didn't sound very appealing tonight," Tony remarks.

Steve nods in agreement. "It was delicious Tony. Thanks."

"It's the least I could do."

The two stare at each other for a moment causing Steve to blush in the dim lighting. "So um, what are we going to do now?"

"Whatever you want," Tony replies with a shrug.

Steve stands there and thinks on it for a minute. Tony smirks to himself. He knows just the thing since Steve can't think up of something.

"You seen my stereo system?" He asks suddenly.

Steve raises his eyebrow at the random suggestion. "Of all the amazing things I have seen in this house, your stereo system isn't one of them."

Tony gives a little chuckle. "Well you haven't completed the Stark Mansion Tour yet, that's why."

Steve's face lights up with a shy smile when Tony grabs his hand and leads him downstairs.

"You've seen this much already," Tony tells him when they arrive in the den. He then leads Steve down a hallway and to a closed door. He glances at Steve through the murkiness. "But you haven't seen this place."

Tony twists the doorknob and opens the door. Steve blinks when he sees inside and realizes where they are. Tony Stark's bedroom. Steve gapes. He can only imagine how many people have been in here. Tony smirks at his reaction, leading him inside the large, technologically-altered room.

"As you see in front of you is my obscenely large closet and up against the wall over there is my workstation," Tony says all announcer-like.

Steve's eyes follow where Tony points. This is a nice room no doubt, but does he need all this space?

"My, ahem, bed is obviously right here, as you can see," he continues. "And that stereo is right…" He picks up the remote and pushes a button, the stereo coming to life and blasting Daft Punk's "Robot Rock".

Steve grins at the stereo and sits down on Tony's bed. Tony starts moving along with the song and does a little air guitar. Steve laughs and watches him, completely amused.

"So this is what you do in your spare time," he comments cheekily.

Tony turns back around, almost as if he forgot that Steve is there. His face flushes lightly and he clears his throat, shutting the stereo off. "Only if I get bored as hell." He takes a seat next to Steve on the bed.

Steve blushes at their close proximity when he feels a warmth on his hand. He looks down and spies Tony's hand on top of his. The genius is looking around, totally pretending to be unaware of what he is doing. Steve bites his lip slightly before gently grabbing Tony's chin and turning his head so he is facing him. Chocolate brown meet baby blue. Steve's face turns red when he looks from Tony's eyes to his lips and then back at his eyes. Without a second thought, Steve leans in and kisses Tony. Tony doesn't hesitate to kiss back, surprising Steve by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. Steve almost melts when he feels his body against Tony's.

Tony slowly glides his tongue across Steve's bottom lip and is immediately granted access, Steve opening his mouth. Their tongues meet and battle around each other while Tony gently pushes Steve back onto the bed. He straddles Steve's waist while their tongues continue to fight for dominance. As if Steve's hands have a mind of their own, they move down and rest on Tony's hips.

Tony breaks the kiss, pulling back slightly to look down at Steve and gives his hips a wiggle. "How do you know to do that?"

Steve blinks. "I…really don't know." He admits.

"Well I like it. It's hot. Feel free to try anything. But I get to stay on top."

Steve's blush grows hotter and more persistent. He's giving him the power to do anything? Has he ever let a woman do that? Because he's inexperienced though he will definitely let Tony be tops. For now. Tony reunites their lips while Steve slowly and almost cautiously slides his hands up Tony's sides, feeling the warm skin concealed underneath his shirts. Tony lets out a small shiver at the contact, goose bumps breaking out on his skin. Steve's fingertips gently brush over the tiny bumps, feeling Tony's back muscles and shoulder blades moving. Tony moans softly into Steve's mouth, his back arching when Steve touches it. Man his hands are just as soft as his lips. A small tent is starting to form in Tony's pants and Steve can feel it. Steve gently breaks the kiss and looks up at Tony with a smirk.

"You enjoying this?"

Tony glances down at his growing bulge. "I guess so. Probably more than I should." He lets out a weak chuckle.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Tony," Steve says, eyeing the bulge, his own penis giving a throb and starting to stiffen.

Tony stares down at Steve's crotch. "Steve, this is going to take a lot of trust from you. But…I…" He sighs. Part of him can't believe he wants to give himself away. It feels so wrong yet it feels right.

Steve appears concerned. "What is it Tony?" He props himself up on his elbows so he can see Tony better.

Tony stares down at the bed, picking at his sheets slightly, unable to look Steve in the eye. "I…I want you inside of me." He squeezes his eyes shut, afraid to see Steve's reaction.

Indeed, Steve's reaction is one of shock. "In-Inside you? Like, with my…up your…"

Tony nods, mustering up the courage to look at him. "Yeah…I've never experienced it before…" He looks back down at the bed. He is really throwing himself down the ladder for wanting this. Tony can't shy away from it though. He has secretly wanted to have an experience like this for some time now. "I can understand…if you think it's weird or gross or something," he says lowly.

Steve gazes at Tony softly. This is a side of him that he hasn't seen. A side that nobody has with possible exception of Bruce. Tony Stark is known as the arrogant rich kid genius who can handle anything. But right now, he looks fragile. For once, Tony is showing that he is human. Steve has no idea how to react to Tony while he's in such a sensitive state. Tony bites his lip and sits on the edge of the bed, Steve's silence causing him to grow more nervous and even self-conscious for saying that.

"Tony…don't be upset. I want to give this to you."

Tony doesn't budge. "You're trying to make me feel better."

"No, really, if you want this, I will give it to you…on one condition though."

Tony turns slightly but not all the way back around, indicating that he is listening.

Steve draws in a breath. "I don't want to do this just to add into your collection of bragging rights. I want you to get something out of this, okay? This is a big step for me too. I've never…penetrated anyone before."

Tony sighs. "I'm not in love with you Steve."

Steve feels his heart drop. "I didn't say that Tony…you don't have to be…" _Although it would make this less complicated… _Steve pulls himself into a sitting position.

"How do you feel about me Steve?" Tony asks suddenly. He is now staring at the wall as if in a trance.

"Well, you have a nice wardrobe, you smell nice, you have a compassionate side…"

"No, not what you like about me. I asked how you feel."

"I obviously like you Tony or else I wouldn't be attempting to sleep with you."

Tony slowly turns and looks back at him. "Be honest."

Steve sighs. "I really like you Tony. I like you to the point that I would date you or…even get together with you."

Tony shakes his head slowly. "That's what I thought."

"Why? What's so bad about it?"

"I'd like you to leave now."

Steve stares at him in disbelief. "You…can't be serious. What did I do?"

Tony turns his whole body to look at Steve, his expression grave. "Leave. Go home."

Steve feels like he got punched in the stomach. He can't believe Tony is acting this way. Without another word, Steve gets off the bed and exits the room.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Steve's eyes are damp when he hits the road for home. He is so upset that Tony started behaving that way. What did he do that set him off? What did he say? Tony wanted him to be honest, and guess what? He was honest. He would get together with Tony in a heartbeat. From that reaction, it's painfully clear that Tony doesn't feel anything although he does a damn good job at letting on that he does.

"He just wants to get me into bed," Steve says aloud, his voice shaky.

A flood of relief washes over him when his house comes into view. All he wants to do is crawl into bed and stare at the wall.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Tony is now laying back on his bed, his head sinking into his pillows. He feels like a complete ass for what he just did to Steve. Steve is a genuine guy. There is nothing fake about him. How could Tony even think about victimizing someone as pure as him? He is almost glad that Steve didn't go through with Tony's request. He knows he would have, but that could have made Steve's feelings stronger. Tony's not a fool. Countless people have fallen for him. He knows all the classic signs. Steve is a tougher nut to crack than most but Tony has started getting a hunch.

However, Tony's biggest reason behind his actions, is that he is afraid to fall in love. It's not that he doesn't ever want to, but he's scared of it right now. Especially after seeing the way his parents were around each other. Tony was young, only seven when they divorced, but he remembers the fighting so clearly. Howard hasn't dated since the divorce. He just surrounds himself with technology and his inventions, most likely as an outlet and distraction. Tony is sure he has gotten lonely and wished at some point in time to date again. Howard has gotten so preoccupied in his lab and with his job as an internationally-known inventor, that he hardly gets out. Tony used to hate all the attention and paparazzi that his father received when his first inventions became known to the public. Tony felt inferior and tried to do things so that he could get some attention too. All that did was wind him up in detention. It was not long after that that he started sleeping around so that his actions could be more secret. That made him feel like somebody cared about him, even if it was for a night.

Over-clinginess has always been a turn-off for him, but pleasing people is one of Tony's weaknesses. Tony likes Steve. He really does. However, anything romantic between them would be the biggest risk ever. They would constantly have to hide the relationship and they wouldn't be able to express it anywhere. On the other hand, graduation isn't far off, so nobody could really do anything about it if it happened. Tony stares up at the ceiling as if it holds the answers to his problems. He doesn't want to let Steve go. Loving him though…as in, actually saying the three words to him…

_I don't know if I can do it. He's a real catch and anybody will be lucky to have him, but dammit, I hate those three words and I know that's what he wants to hear. Then again, since Steve has stepped into my life, I haven't slept around and Pepper is off my back. It's not him. It's me. I keep fucking up as usual._


	12. Chapter 12: Rejected

Chapter Twelve: Rejected

Steve is almost tempted to fake sick so he can skip school the following day. He has near perfect attendance, so what would one day hurt? He does not feel like going. Somehow, through some mysterious force, he manages to drag himself out of bed and into the kitchen. His parents grow concerned when he doesn't eat the breakfast they graciously set out for him, but Steve insists that he isn't hungry. He trudges back upstairs and gets dressed, taking his sweet time because he is twenty minutes late anyways.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

When Steve pulls into the school parking lot, he sees Tony's bodacious car in its usual spot. There is an available spot just two cars away from his and Steve decides to take it. He notices that the windows are down a crack when he drives past it. That's when Steve gets an idea. After parking, he reaches over and undoes his backpack. He pulls out a notebook and tears a piece of paper out of it. It hasn't been a full day and Steve can't stand the guilt. He knows it's probably wisest to leave Tony alone to cool off for a couple days, but Steve wants him to know that he is sorry for whatever he did. Grabbing out a pen, Steve clicks it and gets to writing.

_Tony I can't tell you how sorry I am about yesterday. I don't know what happened or why you are upset, but I hope that we can be friends. You are a handsome, funny guy and I really enjoy spending time with you. Please consider my apology and forgive me._

Well that should do it. It's honest, straight-forward and a little sappy. He doesn't dare leave his name in case something happens. Steve folds up the paper, gets out of his car and slides it into the window opening. He watches it fall right onto the driver's seat. With that done, he grabs his backpack, locks his car and heads into the building.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

"Tony I can't tell you great it feels to do this again!" Bruce exclaims when him and Tony walk into the parking lot.

A couple of groupies, whose names are Sasha and Isabelle, are also joining the guys. They are two of Pepper's cheerleader friends and both of them have a thing for Tony. Tony finds them just as annoying and air-headed as Pepper but since Bruce loves cheerleaders, he insists that they come along.

"I've never ditched before!" Isabelle squeals in excitement.

"Me either! It feels like, so wrong," Sasha agrees with a creepy giggle.

Tony gets his keys out when they reach his car, trying to ignore their giggling. Damn Bruce for inviting them. It is supposed to be just him so they can talk. Tony is in desperate need of Bruce's advice right about now.

"This car is amazing!" Isabelle screams.

"Shhh Isabelle," Bruce says while patting her arm. "We don't want anybody to get suspicious."

Tony unlocks his car and presses a button that unlocks the other three doors.

"We should go somewhere to make-out," Sasha says suggestively to Tony, flashing him a lipstick grin.

They honestly think that's cute? It might win Bruce and Thor over, but Tony isn't falling for that trick anymore. Tony doesn't respond when he opens his door and sees the note on his seat. Raising an eyebrow, he picks it up before sitting down. Bruce gets into the passenger's side while the girls climb into the back. Tony slowly unfolds the note and starts reading it.

Bruce glances at the note and then at Tony. "What is that?"

Tony doesn't even hear him as he reads. He can hear Steve's voice saying this to him word-for-word. He can also picture a look of hurt on Steve's angelic face.

"Oooo is that a love note?!" Isabelle shrieks right in Tony's ear. Seriously is this girl high?

"It's not from me! I swear," Sasha puts in with a smirk.

Bruce quietly observes Tony as he slowly folds the note back up and puts it in his pocket. He appears lost in thought, clearly ignoring the girls while starting the car.

"Anybody know where to go?" He asks, sliding his aviators on.

"A good make-out spot!" Isabelle declares.

"Fine." Due to his rather promiscuous past, he knows where all the best make-out spots in town are.

Bruce can sense Tony's unease, muttering to him. "We don't have to do that."

"What choice do I have? You were the one who suggested they come with us."

"I just thought it would be fun."

"It's not. I'm over cheerleaders now."

Bruce sighs, mumbling lowly. "It's Steve, isn't it?"

Tony doesn't even attempt to lie to him, giving a little nod. "Can we kick them out?"

Bruce nods and turns around in his seat. "Sorry ladies, but me and Tony need some guy time."

"Awww! Why?" Isabelle pouts.

"You two aren't gonna make-out, are you?" Sasha asks dryly.

Bruce makes a face and Tony tenses up. "I don't know where you got that from, but no, that's not a part of our guy time."

"Okay…because Tony Stark is mine!" Sasha cries out, getting out of the car.

"No he's mine!" Isabelle pipes up.

"It doesn't matter just leave," Tony grumbles. He can't believe Sasha said that.

The girls close their doors and start arguing while they walk back to the building. Tony sets the car in reverse and backs out, eager to get away from the school.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

"Earth to Steve, earth to Steve!"

A hand waves in front of Steve's face and he looks blankly at the owner. Natasha retracts her arm back. A look of concern is plastered on her face.

"Somebody's being a little spacey today," Clint comments, taking a sip from the soda he just bought.

"Actually you've been like that a lot lately," Loki remarks, looking right at Steve.

Steve looks around at his friends. This whole Tony thing has him bogged down and they can all see it. He's relieved that they still haven't figured out what it is.

"I haven't been getting enough sleep," Steve lies. "Been staying up too late."

"Now listen here young man," Jane says while jokingly shaking her finger. "You better be keeping up on your studies!" She bursts out into a giggle fit.

Steve can't help but smile. Jane is so cute when she tries to cheer people up. He is almost tempted to tell her about Tony, but just like with everyone else, she acts like she completely despises of him.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Tony doesn't start talking until he and Bruce reach the top of a hill. They have arrived at one of the highest vantage points within miles and Tony has visited here more than once. If he has ever needed to clear his head than this is the spot. He sets the car in park and shuts off the engine, staring out at the city below them. Bruce studies the view and gets more comfortable in his chair before turning to Tony.

"Sometimes…when stuff gets really heavy on my mind…I like to come up here and think it off," Tony says lowly, his gaze transfixed out the windshield.

"We all need a place to go to think," Bruce agrees.

Tony nods slowly. "Yeah," he chews on his lip, trying to think up of how to start this conversation. "Bruce, have you ever…felt like you might have feelings for someone but don't know for sure?"

Bruce chuckles. "Certainly. Most people have, Tony."

"Like, if me and Steve were to ever, um…you know…"

Bruce looks directly at him, catching his drift. "You want to get together with Steve Rogers?"

Tony raises his hand up. "Whoa whoa, hey there, I didn't say that. But I just…I know that he likes me. I can tell. There have been enough people who have liked me before to know."

"I wouldn't mind."

"What?"

"If you two were to ever, um…'you know'? Yeah I wouldn't mind," Bruce states with a shrug.

Tony slowly turns and looks at him, repeating his words like he can't believe them. "If we ever have a thing…you wouldn't mind…"

Bruce snorts. "If you ever do? Please Tony, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you two already have a thing. I see the way you look at each other."

Tony clears his throat and stares back out the windshield. "I didn't think it was that obvious."

"It is. Or maybe it just is to me because I know you. Better me than anyone else though!"

Tony scoffs. "Yeah…anyone else. That's exactly what's holding us back. That and the fact that I'm too much of a dumbass to face my own feelings."

"Tony. You just got out of a relationship. It is perfectly normal to feel-"

"Like I don't care about Pepper? Yeah I never did, so that ship is miles away now."

"She is a handful," Bruce comments. "You don't need someone like that…you can't get along with someone like that. Mr. Stark, you need balance and someone opposite of you. Someone who's not materialistic, someone who's not arrogant, someone who's not clingy…"

"You mean like Steve," Tony says bluntly. "Someone like Steve because he is the perfect guy and can help me straighten out and yadda yadda yadda."

"When did you last sleep around?"

Tony blinks, looking almost offended. "Damn, I knew you could get personal, but not like that!"

"Tony, when did you last sleep around?"

"Well, if you don't count the party then it's been a little over a month."

"Did you sleep with Steve at the party?"

Tony sighs and nods. "Yes."

"So, you haven't slept with anyone since the party, and the person you last did anything sexual with happens to be Steve," Bruce mutters calculatingly to himself before his eyebrows go up.

Tony stares at him. "What? What's that look for?"

"Steve has changed you."

"Psh, how?"

"Tony, he is the last person you slept with. There hasn't been anybody else or tons of women hanging off you since. You hate cheerleaders now, too. I knew something changed about you!" Bruce gives a clap and grins in spite of his findings.

"Hey, I haven't lost it!" Tony retorts, his eyes narrowing. "I'm just…in a bit of a hang-up right now."

"You like him. No. You have a crush on him."

Tony scoffs. "That is fucking preposterous. He's a guy first of all and he's a hopeless romantic."

Bruce gives him a look. "He's the hopeless romantic? Who is the one sitting here talking about him and wanting to make things work out?"

Tony bites his lip. Bruce catches him there. He gazes out the windshield silently.

"Come on Tony, man up to your feelings for once! If you have a thing for Steve, you know I'm the last person who will judge you!"

"It's not that, Bruce. It's everybody but you. Word can't get around that me and Steve have...kinda been seeing each other. It's not legit though…it might not ever be able to be. That's what scares me. I can't face up to it. I'm scared…terrified, to fall in love."

Bruce gazes at him sympathetically, relaxing back down in his seat again. "You and Steve would make a damn good match…in the classic rich kid and average kid sort of way."

Tony shakes his head. "I don't know, it's like, part of me wants to go further and try to pursue something, but at the same time…I don't ever want to feel the pain that my dad felt when my mom left him."

Bruce sighs quietly. "There's a saying. It's better to feel pain than to feel nothing at all."

Tony looks at him with a solemn expression. "I wish I didn't have to feel anything at all. That would make everything a lot less complicated."

Bruce smiles slightly. "So you admit to feeling something…that's a start."

"I don't know what exactly it is that I feel…it could be love, I guess, for all I know. I mean, I don't even know what love feels like…I haven't shown it to my own dad."

"Well, do you get a certain feeling when you see him? Certain thoughts maybe?"

"It used to just be sex when I'd look at him, but now…I can't describe it now."

"Just try. We need to get this figured out."

Tony sets his arm on the door and rests his head on it. "I feel…happy. Happy and relaxed. Happy, relaxed and care-free even."

Bruce nods while he speaks. "Those are definitely signs of something, Tony. Nobody that has stepped into your life has made you feel like that."

Tony shakes his head. "Maybe my mom when I was like…four. But we all know what happened there."

"Why don't you ask him out?"

"Are you kidding me? With the risks?"

"Are you kidding _me_?! When have you ever cared about risks? You're Tony Stark!"

Tony lets out a small chuckle. "I have done some pretty stupid things over the years. I never thought this would end up in the job description though."

Bruce laughs. "Well, you do realize that graduation isn't far off, right? Might as well make a move now so you guys will have some time before then."

Tony looks at the clock and then at him with a smile. "We should get heading back. Thanks for listening to me."

Bruce smiles and nods. "Sure thing buddy." He pats him on the shoulder. "So what are you going to do?"

Tony grins. "I'm going to ask Steve Rogers out on a date."


	13. Chapter 13: The Official Date

**WARNING! HEAVY SLASH IS CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter Thirteen: The "Official" Date

The following day, which is Saturday, presents itself with a grey, over-cast sky. Mother Nature must know exactly how Steve is feeling and is reflecting it across the sky for the world to see. It's only been two days since Tony basically kicked Steve out of his house. It's killing him that he hasn't heard from him. It's actually burying him after killing him because he doesn't understand what he did to get treated like that.

Were they going too fast? Does Tony just want to say he's slept with and made-out with a guy for more bragging rights? Does he think what they have done is wrong and refuses to do it anymore? What if he threw away the note? The more Steve thinks about it, the more his stomach churns. He misses Tony and he wants to see him. Perhaps he deserves all of this for getting in Tony Stark's way. Today Steve decided to head out to the mall with Jane and Loki. Steve is the one who invited them so that he can attempt to get his thoughts off of Tony. If he had stayed home, he would have just laid in bed the whole day with his mind reeling.

"OH MY GOD!" Jane's shriek violently slices Steve's thoughts in half. He looks at her and she has her face pressed up against a store window.

"Jane, that is the most hideous dress I have ever seen," Loki comments with a look.

"Oh what do you know?" Jane pries herself away from the glass and looks at him blankly before her face brightens again. "I need to go try it on!" She giggles and rushes into the store.

Loki sighs and shakes his head. "And she's off. We are going to be here all day with her."

Steve chuckles lightly. "That's okay. I don't have anything better to do."

"Eh, I don't either," Loki says with a smile and walks over to a bench that's positioned outside of the store.

Steve follows him and joins him, peering into the store and not seeing any signs of Jane.

"I used to have a crush on her," Loki says with a small chuckle.

Steve turns and looks at him. "Really?"

Loki nods. "Yes. That was at the beginning of the year though. She's a bit too bubbly for my taste."

_Good...that wouldn't have worked out anyways._ Steve shrugs. "We all have a type."

"She would look great with you though," Loki states, making eye contact.

Steve laughs. "No thanks, I'm not interested in…her."

"Hey, is she the mystery girl by any chance?" Loki asks with a grin, nudging Steve with his elbow.

"Man, I already told you that there isn't a girl, so you can drop it," Steve says, instantly hoping that didn't sound defensive.

Loki blinks. "Alright alright, I will stop pestering you about it...for now."

Before Steve could reply, he hears loud giggling and looks past Loki, his body growing tense when he sees Pepper and a couple of her cheerleader friends walking in their direction. They are each holding and carrying several bags each. They probably just destroyed their credit cards.

Loki turns around at the sound of the boisterous girly noises, his mouth turning into a frown. "Fuck, you've got to be kidding me," he mutters under his breath.

"OhmiGaw! Why did you leave Tony?" One of the girls practically yells at Pepper.

"Ya! He's such a beautiful man!" The other one pipes up.

"A freaking catch, girl!"

Steve feels the color drain out of his face. Of COURSE they are talking about Tony. Even if the world came to an end right now they would still be talking about him. They are getting too close for Steve to make a break for it, so he looks around for something to disguise himself. He spots a small magazine rack just an arms-length away. He reaches over and grabs one of the magazines, opening it right in front of his face to conceal it. He can't help but listen to what they are saying. Then again, even the people who don't want to hear it will hear it.

"Because he's into men!" Pepper replies loudly. "I thought you girls knew this!"

"He's too gorgeous to be into men," one girl huffs.

"I want to sleep with him so bad!"

"Bloody hell," Loki groans in disgust, burying his face into his hand.

Steve eye twitches in revulsion at their words. He desperately wishes Jane will hurry up and buy her damn dress. Just as if his prayers get answered, he hears Jane's voice…followed by a screech. He curiously peers over the magazine and sees clothes all over the ground. Pepper's jaw is dropped and Jane looks shocked. Pepper's friends bend down and start picking up the clothes and putting them back into the bags.

"That was so rude, plainey! Watch it!" Pepper hisses at Jane once she gets over her shock.

"Maybe I would if the "Wall of Idiocracy" didn't wander right in front of me!" Jane slings back.

Loki stands up and walks over to them before this gets ugly. "Pepper, round up yourself and your little whores and get out of here."

"You can't tell me to leave!" Pepper shouts.

"Where is my brother?" Loki asks, trying to divert her away from wanting to kill Jane. "I'm surprised he's not with you."

"Don't you know? He's got a football game tonight and has been out practicing all morning for it."

"No, I actually wasn't aware. I typically find myself uninterested in everything he does."

Pepper rolls her eyes. "Some brother you are!"

Jane takes this moment to slip around Loki and sit down next to Steve. Steve glances at her from over the magazine.

"What are you doing that for?" Jane asks, amused. "You think you're going to catch her many viruses or something?"

Steve's eyes crinkle, indicating that he is smiling, before nodding and speaking lowly. "You never know with people like her, right?"

Jane chuckles and nods. "Too true." She looks back over at Loki and Pepper.

Her and Steve are amazed at how Loki has gotten her to calm down while her friends hand her bags back to her.

"Well, just keep your little girlie friend away from me and we won't have problems," Pepper is telling him with her nose in the air, perching her bags back on her arm.

She throws a glare over at Jane to prove her point, her eyes widening slightly when she sees Steve who is now unmasked and talking to her. Her eyes narrow into a glare and she walks up to him. Steve freezes at the sound of her footsteps, slowly looking up at her. _Oh shit. _

"Where's your boyfriend?" She asks snidely.

Jane immediately stands up angrily. Loki rushes over and grabs her arm, holding her back.

"Y-You mean, _your ex-_boyfriend?" Steve asks weakly, cursing himself for stammering.

"Don't play stupid with me Rogers!" Pepper yells, rousing the attention of shoppers passing by them. "Tony kissed you!"

Her friends, who are standing at a distance listening, drop their own bags in disbelief. "Tony kissed a guy?!" They exclaim in unison.

"I told you!" Pepper snaps back at them.

Steve's face flushes in humiliation. Being called out by the cheerleader ex-girlfriend of the popular guy you are secretly interested in can only end badly.

"Pepper, he didn't mean anything by it," Steve says lowly, not wanting to make a bigger scene out of this than it already is. "He was just being his dumb old Stark self."

"How do I know that?" Pepper asks with a scoff.

"Why do you care?" Steve musters up a sudden courage, his voice taking on a bolder tone. "You guys are broken up, right? Why does it matter what he does?"

Pepper falls dead silent as she eyes Steve levelly. Who is someone like him to question her authority? Loki appears impressed and Jane is grinning, while Pepper's trusted companions are involved in their own conversation. Pepper glowers at him, whips around and marches off, her friends slow to notice and hurry to catch up with her.

"Wow! You told her!" Jane praises, grinning at Steve in admiration.

Steve stands up from the bench and high-fives Jane. "Someone has to tell her."

"She still has feelings for that slime-ball," Loki says partly to himself while watching her until she disappears into a store.

"It's so obvious that she does," Jane says with a wave of her hand. "Those people swear they love each other, then they swear they hate each other, then they never get over each other."

Loki chuckles, turning to her. "It's so batty, isn't it?"

Right then, Steve feels his phone buzz in his pocket. Thinking that it might be Clint or Natasha wanting to come join them, he pulls it out and glances down at it. His breath catches in his throat and his jaw drops a little ways. It's from Tony. Casting a look at Jane and Loki, he eagerly flips his phone open to read the message.

_ get dressed up in your best and be at your house at 5_

Steve rereads the message a few times, feeling quite puzzled by it. Tony is planning something? Steve can't help but smile, that warm feeling slowly coming back. Maybe he isn't upset with him anymore. Hopefully this will be their opportunity to clear their confusing, unnecessary tension up.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

"Did you send it?"

Tony looks over at Bruce and gives him a thumbs-up, setting his phone down on the table. Bruce smiles, slowly raising his water glass and taking a drink. The two friends are hanging out down in the den. Tony felt somewhat self-conscious about asking Steve out, so he invited Bruce over to be his support. His father just got back from his trip and is already down in his lab working on something. As usual, he is unaware of Tony's plans. But that is definitely okay this time. Tony honestly doesn't know what Howard would do if he finds out his only son has feelings for another guy. He probably wouldn't do anything, but he can't help but wonder.

"How are you feeling about this?" Bruce asks, sinking into the bean bag chair.

"Not as confident as I was yesterday," Tony replies with a sigh, running a hand through his dark hair. He is sitting in the other bean bag chair, looking up at the ceiling intensely. "Is it too early to do this?"

"I don't think so. It sounds like he needs to be reassured that you aren't just using him," Bruce says lowly, clasping his hands together and placing them behind his head.

"I didn't think I would feel anything for him. I planned to use him like how I've done to so many other people." Tony shakes his head at himself.

Bruce shakes his head as well. "It's a shame that was your intention. But I'm glad you have finally found someone worth your time."

"He's too good for me. Someone like him can do a thousand times better than someone like me. I don't know what the hell he sees in me."

"Probably the same things that I see in you," Bruce says with a smile. "You do have a heart, Mr. Stark. A lot of people just don't get the chance to see it."

"Because I never open up to anyone," Tony says quietly. "I opened up to Steve so fast. It just happened. I can't explain how."

"I think that's your first sign. You don't open up to just anyone. Even Pepper doesn't know anything about you."

"Let's keep it that way," Tony states, taking a drink from his glass of Coke. "The less she knows, the less things she can use against me if she turns into a psycho bitch and plots to kill me."

Bruce laughs. "True, true." He checks his watch. "It's almost 2:30 now. You only have a few hours."

"Okay, I know this sounds totally girly, but you since you are here, you should critique my outfits and see if any of them look appropriate," Tony looks over at him earnestly.

Bruce chuckles and grins. "Of course Tony. Anything to help you out."

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

To Steve's relief, there wasn't another run-in with Pepper. The three friends got something to eat in the food court and shopped around a bit longer before getting bored of the mall and leaving empty-handed. Jane was a little disappointed that she didn't find anything worthy of buying, but she was thankful that she didn't worry about over-spending. Since Thor has the car and Jane's old car is getting reparied at the shop again (which is why she needs to carpool so much), they had to carpool with Steve. Not that Steve minded, but he is anxious to drop them off so he can head home and get ready. There are only a few hours until five and he is eager to see what this mystery thing with Tony is about.

"I am so glad to be out of there," Loki says with a yawn. He rests his head back on the passenger's seat and closes his eyes. "Shopping makes me tired."

"Because you don't buy anything, duh," Jane pipes up from the back. "I could shop all day."

Steve laughs. "I think the people who invented the saying 'shop 'till you drop' had you in mind, Jane."

Jane grins and laughs in agreement. "It's so true!"

"Did you guys hear that The Dance Factory has a discount tonight? Everyone gets in for half-price," Loki says.

"Half-price? Wow! It's about time they did that...that club is so expensive," Jane states.

"Is that the one downtown?" Steve asks when they hit the road towards Loki's house.

Loki nods. "It's the only non-acohol one that allows people 17 and older."

"We should totally all go," Jane inputs. "Maybe Tasha and Clint can join us."

"Uh, I'll see...I might be busy tonight," Steve almost says to himself.

Loki shrugs when they pull up to his house. "Just let us know." He opens his door, gets out and waves to his friends before disappearing into his house.

After dropping Jane off, Steve heads back to his house. Thoughts are rushing through his mind at the speed of light. He hopes this mystery plan follows through so that he can see Tony tonight. After greeting his parents, he climbs up the stairs and enters his bedroom. Once he closes the door, he walks over to his closet.

"What to wear, what to wear," Steve mutters to himself, tapping his chin in thought.

He examines his selection carefully, feeling at a total loss. The last time he was asked to "dress up in your best" was at his cousin's wedding last summer. And that was because it was a requirement. He spots the suit that he wore to the wedding, surprised that he still has it. It is definitely the dressiest thing he owns. He reaches up and pulls the outfit out, laying it down on his bed and giving it a quick scan. You can tell he's only worn it once. This better be what Tony means, because he doesn't want to look like an idiot with whatever the plan is. He checks the time and sees that he doesn't have long to get ready. He needs to get workin'.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

"Excuse me sir, but do I know you?" Bruce asks Tony with a chuckle. He stands back and checks his dressy friend out.

"You think this all looks okay?" Tony asks uneasily, staring at himself in his mirror. His usually volumized hair is slicked back, his face is cleanly shaven, his sideburns trimmed, a gold Rolex watch on his wrist and he is wearing a black suit complimented with a red tie.

"Do I think it looks okay…Tony, it looks amazing!" Bruce gushes. "This is Tony Stark, going out on his first legit date!"

"Hey, I've been on dates before. Just…not this fancy," the genius retorts while fixing his tie. He turns around and faces Bruce with a smile. "I already made reservations to this ahmazing Italian place."

Bruce smiles. "Does he know this is a date?"

"No…unless he's figured it out based on the context," Tony says, picking up his bottle of cologne and applying a few spritzes onto himself.

Bruce checks his watch again. "You've gotta get going, my man! Text me later and let me know how it went." He wiggles his eyebrows and exits the room.

Tony raises an eyebrow at him and adds a few last minute touches to his hair, making sure to check himself out one last time before leaving the house as well.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Steve is staring at the clock almost if he's daring it to hurry. It's almost five and Steve has never felt so nervous in his life. He has no idea what Tony could have planned. Steve sits down on his bed and bites his nails. At least he doesn't have to lie to his parents tonight. They are out on a date and won't be back until later. He will make sure to send them a text once he leaves though. Speaking of texts, Steve's phone buzzes, indicating that he just received one.

_ Look outside_

Steve stands up, opening his blinds and views a sleek black car parked in front of the house. Leaning against said car, looking incredibly dashing, is none other than its owner, Tony Stark. Steve feels relieved when he sees how dressed up Tony is, sliding his phone into his pocket and racing downstairs. He opens the front door, Tony's face lighting up a bit when he sees him. Steve walks over to the car and Tony opens the passenger side door for him.

"After you."

Steve glances at him, unsure of what to make of his politeness. "Tony…"

Tony gives him a look. "After you." He motions to the seat.

Steve's face flushes lightly when they make brief eye contact. He silently occupies the seat while Tony closes his door and walks over to the driver's side, getting in. Steve sits there quietly when they take off down the road. Tony is going 15 over the residential speed limit. He rolls down their windows and turns the radio on just in time for Queen's "Another One Bites the Dust" to start blasting out of the speakers. Tony seems completely relaxed and at ease, while on the other hand, Steve is still really puzzled.

"Where are we going?" He yells above the music.

"You'll see," Tony replies casually, bobbing his head and singing along with the music.

It takes roughly 15 minutes to reach downtown from Steve's neighborhood. Steve remains quiet this whole time, looking out the open window at all the people hanging around already. The Saturday crowds usually consist of the typical high schoolers crowding up the dance clubs, to the college folk seeking to hit up parties, to the hookers and druggies scouring for money, and then to the regular couples who are just out on harmless dates. However, the people they are seeing now isn't near everyone though. The real crowds come out after dark. Steve secretly hopes they aren't going to be out long enough to be a part of the nightlife. Imagine if they run into Steve's friends who are going to be at the club tonight. That won't look good on either of their résumés.

"Here we are," Tony announces when he turns around a corner and pulls into a parking space. "Allow me." He smiles and gets out of the car, opening Steve's door for him.

Steve nods in appreciation and steps out, examining the fancily decorated building in front of them. "Ristorante di Pasta?" He reads the title slowly and Tony nods.

"Yep. You like Italian food, right?"

Steve nods again, looking right at him.

Tony breathes a sigh of relief. "I made reservations to the right place then."

"You made us reservations?" Steve asks in shock. He's doing this for him?

Tony shrugs. "Yeah, it was a breeze really. Now come on. Amazing pasta awaits us."

He goes to the front door and opens it for Steve. A nicely dressed couple is on their way out at the same time and they both nod at Tony in appreciation. Steve steps aside for them and inhales deeply. He can smell all sorts of fresh breads, pastas and sauces, causing his mouth to water. He hasn't been out to eat in so long. Steve walks in, followed by Tony. There's a line of people seated on the red plush benches but there isn't a line for the hostess.

"Ciao ragazzi!" The friendly-looking girl pipes up with a cute Italian accent. "Hello boys! Is it just you two tonight?"

Tony steps forward and nods. "Yes and we made a reservation."

"Okay great!" She glances down at a piece of paper. "What name is it under?"

"Stark."

The girl slowly looks back up at him. "Dio mio! Are you related to Howard Stark?"

Tony puts on a smile that says 'I've heard this many times but I don't mind answering your question'. "Yes I am, miss."

The girl giggles and brushes her long, dark ponytail off of her shoulder, clicking a pen and scratching the name off of the list. "Alright guys, follow me!"

She grabs two menus and leads them into the hot, fresh-smelling restaurant. Steve looks around and is amazed at the diverse types of people he sees. So different, yet, each possess the same level of affluence. Tony's neighborhood hangs out in a place like this. Steve can only fathom how much lighter the wallet is going to feel when they get done. The hostess leads them to a quiet back table that's positioned in a corner. Two candles with gently flickering flames cast a soft luminance across the little round table.

The hostess turns to them. "Is this spot okay for you guys?"

Tony nods with a smile. "This is perfect, thank you."

"Great!" She hands them their menus. "A waiter will be right with you guys."

Steve is in a state of shock when he takes the seat that Tony pulls out for him. This couldn't feel more like a date, although he will probably get smacked for thinking that or saying it out loud. He glances at Tony before opening his menu to the first page, which is the appetizers and starts going through them. "There's so much to choose from."

"There usually is in places like this," Tony states while browsing through his menu. "There's six pages of nothing but incredible authentic food."

"Damn," Steve says under his breath.

"Hey guys, my name is Phil and I will be your waiter."

The two look up from their menus and see a man dressed up in a butler-esque suit standing at the table. He is looking back and forth at them with a pleasant smile, a pen and pad of paper already in his hands, ready to go.

"What drinks can I get you guys started with?"

"Yes, from your Imported Italian Wines section I will take a glass of your Amarone."

Phil looks down at him. "May I see some ID?"

"Damn it," Tony says with a snap of his fingers.

Phil laughs. "Nice try buddy."

"Hey, for the record I was able to get away with that once."

Steve blinks and can't help but smile. Only Tony could get away with that.

"Maybe you did somewhere else, but we hold a pretty strict policy here," Phil says with an amused tone. "Besides that, what else would you like?"

"I'll just have some orange soda…in a wine glass if you will."

Phil chuckles, jotting it down. "That's good enough." He turns to Steve. "And for you, sir?"

"I will take Coke," Steve replies with a small smile.

Phil nods and writes it down. "Perfect. I'll be back in a few to take your orders."

Steve smiles contently while listening to the soft Italian music playing overhead. This is so thoughtful of Tony to do this.

"You can order whatever you want. I've got cash," Tony says, his eyes glued to his menu.

Steve shakes his head. "Tony, you've got to be, pardon my French, er…I mean pardon my Italian, but you've got to be fucking crazy if you think you are going to spend all this money." He looks closely at the prices listed after each item, astounded at how much each separate dish is.

Tony glances up and clears his throat. "Steve, I've got it covered."

"…okay, but-"

"No buts. This is your night." Tony says with a tiny smile, his gaze shifting back down.

Steve studies him for a moment. _This is my night? What is that supposed to mean?_ Okay, now Steve needs answers. "Is this your way of apologizing to me?"

"What's that?" Tony asks, looking back up yet again.

"This whole dinner thing…is this your way of making it up to me without saying it so we can move on?"

Tony ponders on his words for a moment before shrugging. "Yeah, pretty much. Is it working?"

There goes that damn glow again. Steve feels a sudden rush of happiness, his face breaking out into a grin. "This is a date."

Tony's eyes widen. "Nooo…it's no such thing Rogers."

"Come on Tony! You got me dressed-up like this, picked me up, and have been opening doors for me…that's not just common courtesy among casual friends," Steve smirks slightly at him.

Tony clears his throat and picks his menu back up, severing their eye contact. "So what if it is a date?"

Steve grins. He cannot believe that he is on a legit date with Tony Stark! Steve just keeps smiling and shrugs. "I don't have any objections." He browses through his menu once more.

Tony smiles from behind his menu, a sudden unexplainable feeling of bliss springing up inside of him.

"Hey guys! I got your drinks!" Phil reappears with two intricately-decorated glasses. He sets them down and pulls his notepad back out. "Can I get you started with appetizers?"

Tony takes a drink from his glass and shrugs. "I'm fine. How about you Steve?"

"Fried calamari," Steve replies, looking up at Phil with a grin.

Phil smiles back and jots it down. "The calamari is the best appetizer on the menu. I love it."

"Glad to hear that we won't be disappointed," Tony says, checking out the price. _Ten dollars. Psh, that's nothing._

"Okay guys, I will be right back with that and then I will get your orders." Phil flashes another smile before turning and walks off.

Steve slowly raises his glass to his lips, looking over at Tony who still can't decide what to get.

The genius sits there, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "You're right about there being too much to choose from."

Steve chuckles. "It all looks so good!"

"Definitely," Tony says with a sigh and flips a page.

Right then, Steve's phone vibrates in his pocket. Curiously, he slips it out under the table. He has a message from Loki and Steve immediately gets nervous. What if he saw them? Steve exhales and checks the message, unaware that Tony is watching him.

_Natasha and Clint are free now, so we are all heading to the club! Do you know if you can?_

_Fuck… _Steve chews on his lip, throwing a glance at Tony and grows awkward when they make eye contact.

"Who are you texting?" He asks curiously, his dark eyes boring into Steve.

"Just a friend," Steve replies with a shrug. He really doesn't care to tell him and create tension.

Tony's eyes narrow in suspicion. "Steve, I want to know." _I swear, if it's that alleged girl that his friends were teasing him about, then we are going to have problems. I am NEVER second pick._

"Why does it matter?" Steve asks, trying to think of how to answer. Since his friends will be in the area tonight, he and Tony will have to be far away as soon as possible.

"What's her name?"

"What? Who?"

"Her. The girl you are texting," Tony leans back in his chair.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't know what we are talking about to tell you!"

Tony huffs, setting his hands on the table. "Steve, I overheard your friends teasing you about some girl at lunch a few days ago."

_Ohhhh THAT…oh shit, I really hope he doesn't think_… Steve sighs and sits up straighter in his chair, looking at the guy across from him. "Tony, I'm not seeing anyone…and even if I was, they wouldn't be a girl, trust me."

"Then who is it that is getting you all flustered?"

Steve clears his throat. "Uh…you. It's you."

Tony blinks slowly, looking across at him. "…they think I'm a girl?"

Steve lets out a tense laugh and shakes his head. "No…well, kind of I guess. If you look at it from their perspective. But it's better they think that then know it's you, right?"

Tony shrugs, unable to hide his amusement. "You've got a point there. I don't necessarily like the idea of getting burned at the stake. Don't think you do either."

"That wouldn't be fun," Steve says in agreement and looks back down at his phone. "Loki is the one who texted me."

"Oh, the bastard who loves me, right right. Continue," Tony says with a wave of his hand, spotting Phil making his way back over to them.

"Well, uh…him and my friends are going to be downtown tonight and-"

"Calamari!" Phil announces probably a bit too enthusiastically when he reaches the table, setting a small hot plate of fried calamari down in the middle.

Steve immediately gets distracted and stops talking, licking his lips as he eyes the plate. He carefully reaches out and picks one of the breaded strips up.

"Now what can I get for you both?" Phil asks with a smile.

Tony raises an eyebrow and eyes him for a moment. _Did he just have sex or something?_ He clears his throat. "Yeah I'll get the Chicken Linguine and a slice of Focaccia on the side."

"Nice choices," Phil comments, writing it down and turning to Steve. "And for you sir?"

Steve is slowly eating at the hot piece of calamari, setting it down for a moment, grease already all over his fingers. "I want the…Ossobuco. That sounds interesting."

"Okay, we actually have two types of Ossobuco. There's the more modern version and there's the original. The original contains cinnamon and bay leaves while the modern contains carrots, celery and tomatoes so it's more like a vegetable beef stew."

Steve listens to him carefully and thinks it over for a moment. "The modern sounds awesome."

Phil nods, writing it down. "Modern it is. Alright I will just get these menus out of your way and put the orders in!" He takes their menus and strides away.

Tony takes a drink of his orange soda and looks at Steve. "What were you saying?"

Steve picks up another piece of calamari and starts chowing down on it. "Oh yeah, my friends are going to be downtown tonight."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "For?"

"For the dance club. We like to go there every now and then," Steve answers. "We can't let them see us, though."

"Obviously," Tony says dismissively. "The clubs are further down the road. I don't they will."

"What if they do?"

"You worry too much."

"Yeah? Well you don't worry enough. You already know that this can get us killed."

Tony shrugs. "Yep. We all enter risky situations sooner or later."

Steve scoffs. "You live off riskiness. You're Tony Stark."

Tony smiles casually, taking another drink. Steve sighs and sets his phone on the table. "What should I tell Loki? I can't just leave him hanging."

"Simple. Just let him know that you are busy."

Steve looks at him blankly. "Busy with what? They are all going to be there."

"That you are busy with homework…that's believable right Steve?" Tony chuckles at himself.

Steve shakes his head and opens his phone. "I get my homework done early. They know that. Maybe…I can say that my parents forced me to spend some family time with them."

Tony nods in approval. "Do it."

Steve grins and types out the message. _Sorry man I cant go. Parents forced me to go out with them for some "family time". _Steve says the message out loud to Tony, who is nodding with a smile. Steve sends the message.

"That actually felt good."

"Lying does that sometimes," Tony says with a small chuckle, smiling proudly at him.

Steve keeps smiling as he shuts his phone off and slides it back into his pocket.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Tony and Steve's time in the restaurant rolls on. They receive their food and chat the whole time on a wide range of subjects. From Steve's end, he loves this bonding time that he and Tony are having. It's so fascinating how much Tony is opening up to him. On Tony's end, he is pleasantly surprised by how well this is working out. Everything is going as planned. The whole incident between them is nothing but dust in the wind as the two laugh and have a good time being in each other's company.

"One-hundred twenty bucks? Man you are out of your damn mind!" Steve exclaims when they exit the restaurant.

"Eh, I've paid for worse," Tony replies nonchalantly. "But no amount of money in the world could pay for the awesome time I'm having with you."

"Awwww that was almost romantic," Steve gushes sarcastically with a chuckle, hitting Tony on the arm playfully.

Tony exhales in defeat. "I tried." He chuckles and opens Steve's door for him. "After you…sir."

"Why thank you…sir," Steve replies with a grin, sitting down in his seat.

Tony shakes his head with a smile and gets into the driver's seat, sticking the keys into the ignition. "Okay, so where are we headed to next?"

Steve glances at him and gives a small shrug. "I…don't know. I thought you had this night planned out?"

"Just dinner," Tony says bluntly. "I got nothing after this."

"Do you want to go back over to your place?"

Tony glances at him and shrugs. "We could. My old man went out for a prominent dinner thing with other prominent people that I don't care about. So we'd be alone." He clears his throat. "That came out creepy didn't it?"

Steve laughs and shakes his head. "I don't think it did. There's so much more to do at your place than mine anyways."

Tony nods in agreement. "Then off to my place it is."

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

_Wow this place looks so different at night. _This is Steve's first thought when they turn into Tony's neighborhood about half an hour later. Every single house is brightly lit up with vast ranges of luminosity. Some of the lights pouring out of the windows are soft, while some are rather harsh and defined. At the Stark Mansion, there are only a few windows that are lit up, indicating that nobody is currently home.

"Huh, this place looks familiar," Tony says when they park.

Steve chuckles. "Yeah, is this deja-vu?"

Tony looks at Steve with amusement. "Let's find out!" He opens his own door and goes around to open Steve's door for him.

"How gentle-manly of you," Steve comments with a smirk and then a light chuckle.

"Just acting how I know I should be…you know, because I'm an uncivilized cretin and everything," Tony says before smiling.

"Psh, don't listen to Loki. He's a cool guy but he's really full of crap."

"Then that means the rest of your friends are too. They all hate my guts."

"I used to not like you too, believe it or not."

Tony stops when they reach the door, raising an eyebrow at him. "Then what are you calling it now?"

Steve shrugs. "You already know. I don't have anything to hide."

"Actually, you do," Tony states.

Steve gives him a look and Tony holds up his finger. "One moment." He sets his finger down on a fingerprint identification pad that's next to the door.

"Welcome Anthony." The device chimes.

Tony cringes. "I hate that name," he says lowly when they walk in.

"Yeah, you're right. We have a shitload to hide," Steve agrees, following Tony down into the den.

"The most popular guy in school going out with another guy who…isn't as well-known. Go figure," Tony says with a smirk.

"Hey I was raised on the notion that opposites attract," Steve says factually.

"That notion turned out to be correct, didn't it Rogers?" Tony almost purrs at him.

Steve nods. "Very much so."

A silence spreads itself thinly in between them. The two make eye contact for a few moments before Tony breaks it by looking down at the ground with a frown.

Steve immediately senses that something is up. "Hey, what's up?"

"I don't know…I just thought about last time and…I'm so sorry that happened." His voice sounds so…reluctant. And small. He's slipping into another real side of himself.

"…it's okay, we can just forget it about," Steve says lowly.

Tony shakes his head. "I put you in an awkward position. We can't just forget about it."

Steve shrugs. "It wasn't awkward."

"How?"

Steve grows slightly uneasy. "Because…because you know how I feel…" He glances down at the ground.

The last thing he wants is for Tony to suddenly freak out on him again. Tony doesn't. Instead, to Steve's surprise, he smiles.

"I am very aware of your feelings. But…I'm pretty confused about my own…"

"No Tony, don't think that you have to like me back. I don't want to put you in that position. You feel how you feel." _It would be so awesome if he did like me back though._

"I think I like you too."

_Did he just hear my thoughts?_ Steve blinks, his jaw threatening to drop. "Y-You what?"

Tony sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "That's why I'm confused. I've never…felt anything for a guy before. Or anyone really. But you…Rogers, you're different. You're a guy who doesn't look at me as "competition" or a threat. You actually believe I'm human and that there's some good in me."

Steve stands there and tries to process all of this. Tony's words are deep. He slowly reaches out and sets a hand on Tony's shoulder. "I believe there's a lot of good in you, but nobody has taken the time to see and acknowledge it."

Tony smiles at that, still not making eye contact with him. Steve can tell this revelation is taking quite a bit out of him. He doesn't do this on a daily basis. "It's true. That and I wear a damn good mask at school. I act like I don't have a care in the world, like I don't have any problems…but I have them just like everyone else."

"Why do you feel the need to cover everything up?" _Well Steve, that was a dumb question._

That gets Tony to look up at him, his eyebrow raised. "Are you kidding me? I have a good family name attached to a good reputation that can't be soiled. It's expected that the spoiled kids of famous people act a certain way. There's too much at stake if I don't. I constantly have to live up to societal standards just so me and my dad's lives look lavishly good. It's a load of fucking pressure, Steve. It's hard getting up every day and being something that I know I'm not. And the fact that I have feelings for another guy…that just doesn't happen to people like me."

Steve listens intently to his ranting. There's no doubt it feels good to get all of this off of his chest. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at Tony that he has constant inner confliction going on. This guy is a ticking time-bomb.

"I don't even know who I really am anymore because I'm so caught up in this damn unrealistic lifestyle," he adds lowly.

"I think I know," Steve speaks up quietly. "You are just like everyone else. You have the same fears, problems, pressures that everyone has faced at one time or another. You feel trapped and bitter for the way you have to live."

Tony listens to him closely. Everything that Steve is saying is true. He does feel trapped. He feels trapped and overshadowed by his dad's success. "That's why I feel the need for attention and will go to extremes to get it. I don't get it enough from my own dad."

Steve definitely knows where this is going now. His heart softens more at the obvious realization. Tony just wants to be loved.

"You realize how long it's been since I've done something with him?" He continues. "Gone to a museum, taken a trip somewhere, played ball in the park. Anything that dads do with their sons. I've grown up in isolation because of his success. Yeah, this house is nice and everything, but we never do any of the stuff in it together! I just don't exist to him. I don't…I don't even feel like his son." Tony looks down at the ground again and bites his lip.

Steve draws in a deep breath. It is very hard to hear all of this. "Tony, you know you can be yourself around me. I'm just one person, but even that gives you some leeway. That and…we graduate soon. You will be around new people, you will have new experiences, and you will deal with new situations."

"That's something that scares me," Tony mumbles.

"College can't be worse. Besides, you're super-freakin'-smart! You will make it through," Steve says with a smile.

He sees Tony fighting back the urge to smile. The genius wants to believe Steve, yet his damn ego is trying to get in the way and make him think otherwise. His tone is soft, and so opposite of what it usually is. "I just don't know Steve."

Steve slowly sets his arms around Tony and pulls him into a hug. Tony doesn't budge. Steve keeps his own tone low and steady. "I think I know what it is that you really need."

"I don't think that you do."

"Well if I were to take a guess, I would say that you need to be loved."

Tony scoffs lightly against his shoulder. He discreetly inhales the light scent of Steve's cologne, finding the scent relaxing before speaking. "That's preposterous Steve. I can't fall in love."

"It's not that you can't. You just choose not to."

"That's what I meant to say."

"Why not?" Steve asks carefully.

"Apart from the fact that the person would probably be after my inheritance, I've seen what a divorce looks like. I was seven when it happened. They fought constantly."

Steve hugs Tony a little tighter and with more confidence, unaware that this is helping the shorter man to relax.

"I don't want that to happen to me someday," Tony says quietly, nuzzling against Steve slightly. "I'm afraid of pain like that. The pain of heartbreak. It wouldn't be worth it."

That right there explains everything. "I'm sure it won't Tony. Whoever you end up with will treat you right and you will have an amazing, ever-lasting relationship."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not. I'm sure of it."

"Oh, because we both know I will end up with you, right?"

Steve blinks and feels his face grow red. "I…I didn't say that Tony."

Tony finally but slowly hugs Steve back. "What if my soul mate is you?"

Steve's heart starts hammering in his chest and his head fills up with thoughts. Him and Tony getting together and staying together? Could that even be possible?

Steve clears his throat. "…it never hurts to wonder. Although I didn't specifically imply that-"

"Wondering hurts less than a heartbreak would," Tony interrupts and pulls back a little bit, his arms still around Steve.

Steve's face grows darker, although it's not noticeable in the dim-lighting surrounding them. It's hard to get a clear reading on the genius's eyes because Steve can see so many different things going on in them at once. He can't imagine how he must be feeling. Well, relief for one thing because he just spilled his soul out. It's now out in the open for Steve to capture.

Steve gently runs his hand down Tony's amazingly warm face. The mighty Stark must be blushing too. Or riled up from his ranting. Or maybe both. Steve smiles softly at him before leaning in and closing the space between them. Tony immediately feels his body heat up when Steve's lips come into contact with his. He is experiencing such a flurry of emotions that he is literally numb right now. But with Steve being so intimate, the flurrying slowly starts dying down. He finds himself kissing back as he regains his senses, pulling Steve in even closer and deepening the kiss.

Everything Steve has said is true. Tony wants to feel loved rather than lusted after. He wants to feel that warmth that one gets when they think about the person they truly care about, and he wants someone to feel that way about him when they think about him. That sure would be a nice change. Would his fears allow him to be up to it though? Steve gently breaks the kiss and Tony's head moves forward when his goes back like he didn't want it to end. Steve chuckles slightly at that, his voice soft.

"If we, um…try to have sex again…will it mean something?" Steve almost feels awkward for asking that, but he won't have sex with Tony again unless this requirement is met. He wants the act to mean something and not just count as a meaningless fuck.

Tony chews on his lip briefly. Steve is taking a big gamble by asking him this. He has never had sex out of passion before. Tony is slowly allowing himself to feel how he does about Steve, and he's never felt like this before, so it will be meaningful. Tony nods slowly, looking Steve directly in the eye.

"It will. And I hope you know that I haven't slept with anyone since the night of the party."

"That long ago?" Steve asks in shock.

"Yeah…see what you've done to me Steve?" Tony utters a small chuckle, pulling away from Steve and grabbing his hand. He throws the blonde a smile and leads him down the hall and into his room.

**T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S/T/S**

Tony closes and locks his door before turning to Steve. "We have a couple hours until my dad gets home, so we don't have to make this quick or anything."

"I wasn't planning on it," Steve says with a little smile and lays down on Tony's luxurious bed. "Care to join me?" He asks casually but with a mischievous undertone.

Tony checks Steve out and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He can't get a hard-on already; that would ruin some of the fun. He slowly walks over to the bed and lays down next to Steve, not wanting to appear awkward or unsure.

"Well, having sex side-by-side could be interesting but it probably won't be too comfortable," Steve states with an amused chuckle.

Tony's face flushes and he clears his throat, sitting up. "Right right." He then rolls over and looms over Steve, looking down at him for a moment before straddling his waist and going for his lips.

The meeting of their lips is tender and delicate. Both men close their eyes at the sensations that flood throughout their bodies. Tony coaxes Steve's mouth open by gliding his tongue across Steve's bottom lip. Steve complies and opens his mouth, greeting Tony's rough wet muscle with his own. Their tongues start dancing in a sensuous rhythm, twirling and diving around each other. Tony lets out a soft moan as he captures Steve's tongue, making it surrender by sucking on it gently, earning a moan from the blonde beneath him.

Steve does what he did last time and sets his hands on Tony's hips, slowly running them under Tony's shirt, feeling the warm, supple skin hiding underneath. Tony shivers at the light, little goose bumps breaking out across his skin. Steve smirks slightly against the kiss. Time to crank it up a notch. Without warning, he runs his hands back down and grabs a hold of Tony's ass firmly, causing Tony to let out a surprised noise into Steve's mouth. Tony breaks the kiss and looks down at Steve's hands, his face flushing darkly.

"Y-You are full of surprises, Rogers," he stammers in disbelief.

Steve shrugs with a proud smile. "I've watched a few things before."

Tony smirks. "You kinky bastard." He rolls his hips back against Steve's hands while pulling him into another deep kiss.

Steve feels Tony's growing bulge grinding down against his own while he moves his hips and Steve lets out a moan into Tony's mouth. Tony starts grinding faster, getting more aroused at the feeling of Steve's arousal pressing against his own. Steve squeezes his eyes shut at the deliciously hot friction that Tony is creating. If they keep this up long enough, than Steve will orgasm in his pants for sure. He bucks his hips up in response and starts grinding back, unleashing more moans into Tony's hot, wet mouth. Tony smirks inwardly at Steve's reaction.

He breaks the kiss slowly, his face flustered and strings of saliva connecting from their mouths. Steve stares up at him, panting slightly, almost daring him to make his next move. Tony stares back at him, seeing the challenge in Steve's eyes. His mouth curls up into a smirk and he slides his dress jacket off his arms. He gently sets it on the bed post. Now in just his white shirt and tie, Tony reaches up and starts untying it. He makes direct eye contact with Steve while his fingers work the tie.

With Steve's undivided attention on him, he stops untying the tie for a moment and grips it with a loose fist. He then slowly moves his hand down up the length of it, staring Steve down like he has so many times before. Steve gulps while intensely watching Tony's hand. His face flushes violently at what he is implying. He feels the black fabric of his dress pants stretching more as his bulge grows. And Tony calls him kinky? Tony scans Steve up and down slowly, his eyes resting on the obvious protrusion in his pants. Tony finishes with his tie and carelessly throws it to the side. He wants to touch Steve so bad. Sweet, pure, innocent Steve. The sweet, pure innocence that is now _his_. Steve sits up, feeling awkward that he is still fully clothed and attempts to take his own clothes off along with Tony. Tony chuckles slightly at him.

"Anxious?"

"Um, I thought this is what I'm supposed to do," he says lowly in humiliation.

"If you want to…or you could let me do it," Tony says with a wink, unbuttoning his shirt off and throws it off the bed.

Steve freezes and stares at Tony's chest. He remembers bits and pieces from the first time they had sex, but he doesn't recall details. Tony's beautifully-tanned chest is well-built for someone who doesn't get out much. There's a thin yet noticeable trail of dark hair that starts at Tony's chest and gets increasingly darker and thicker as it travels down his abdomen and disappears inside the hem of his pants. Steve subconsciously licks his lip and watches as Tony sexily crawls back on top of him.

"I want to make you feel so good, Ste-ven," he purrs in Steve's ear before gently licking its sensitive outer shell.

Steve moans quietly, feeling his tie getting looser as Tony's fingers work at it. Tony moves his lips down to Steve's neck and starts sucking and nipping at the tender area of skin. He slides the tie out and tosses it and sucks harder. He wants to leave an outward mark to show that Steve Rogers is his. It will be known to the world that nobody else is allowed to touch his man.

"T-Tony," Steve breathes out, his head turned so that Tony has better access. The sensation stings a little bit but it's so arousing.

A few more sucks later, Tony successfully breaks the skin and gently laps at the bit of blood seeping out of the fresh wound. He kisses the whole area before pulling back a bit and removes Steve's jacket. Steve turns back and looks up at Tony, their eyes locking when Tony starts unbuttoning his shirt. Tony opens Steve's shirt with every button that's undone until he undoes the last one, pulling the whole shirt open to reveal Steve's bare chest. Tony takes this moment to admire and appreciate Steve's amazing torso as if it's the first time he has seen it. His nipples are erect and there's a trail of blonde hair starting at his chest and visibly ending at the hem of his pants. The faint outlines of a six-pack are also present. _He works out?_

Tony leans down and rubs his thumbs over Steve's nipples. Steve lets out a moan and arches his back up off the bed. He didn't know those little buds are so sensitive! Tony is pleased with the reaction and continues rubbing them in slow circles while placing his lips on the top of Steve's chest. He plants a trail of small kisses along the blonde's happy trail, stopping when he reaches the waistband of his pants. Tony pulls back and teasingly messes with the belt, smirking casually at Steve.

Steve's breath catches in his throat and his eyes widen. He watches Tony attentively, curious as to what the brunette's next move is. Tony winks at him and skillfully uses one hand to undo his belt while the other one is placed on Steve's clothed bulge and starts rubbing it.

"Ah-Ahh," Steve moans and then bites his lip to suppress it. Nobody has ever touched him down here before.

This is a new experience for Tony too. He never thought he would ever touch another guy's junk. And here he is, groping Steve's hard and ready need through his pants. Tony slides the loose belt out of the pant loops and discards of it. He unbuttons and unzips Steve's pants, feeling blue eyes boring into him. This is taking a lot of trust from him. He grabs the waistband of the loosened slacks and slowly pulls them down. A soft noise escapes Steve's mouth as he is left in his boxers. Tony licks his lips. Steve's erection is pressing tightly against the fabric.

_I can't wait to ride that._ Tony briefly thinks before his eyes flash up to Steve and then back down at his underwear. He grips the elastic waistband and pulls them down. Steve lays his head back and moans when his hard, throbbing erection springs free from its confine. Tony's jaw drops slightly when he stares at it. He has to be about eight inches. _Very impressive, Steven. _His erection is so ready for action that the swollen, dark pink head is already dripping pre-cum.

Tony eyes the clear substance for a moment, briefly wondering what it tastes like. Only on very kinky occasions has he even tasted his own. He wonders how different another guys' can be. He leans down close to the head so he gets a nice view of the wet slit. Tony closes his eyes and sticks his tongue out, giving the head a single lick.

Steve tenses up at the sensation, his heart thudding in his chest. "Fuck! Tony, damn that felt…wow."

Tony smirks and takes a moment to analyze the substance he just swiped up. _Hmmm, a little salty with a dash of sweetness. Not too thick or sticky. Delicious. _He sticks his tongue out again and gives the head another lick, savoring the taste.

"Mmmm, ahh-ahh," Steve moans out and bucks his hips up instinctively._ That feels amazing!_

Tony licks the head a few more times to clean up the pre-cum, mixing it in with his saliva and then swallows it. He glides his tongue over his lips, a small moan of satisfaction rising from his throat. "Delicious."

Steve's face flushes darkly. "Um…th-thank you, I guess."

Tony chuckles and wraps a hand around the base of Steve's erection and starts moving it up and down. Steve grips the bed sheets tightly. He thought it felt good enough to do this by himself let alone have another person do it. Another guy who happens to be Tony Stark. Tony stares at Steve's erection, watching in fascination as the skin moves up and down. It's interesting getting to see it from this angle. Tony then leans down and captures the head into his mouth and starts sucking on it gently while one hand continues pumping the hard shaft. He uses the fingertips on his other hand to lightly graze over Steve's swollen testicles. Tony is astounded at how well he can feel the pulse pounding through the enlarged veins.

Steve's eyes squeeze shut as he is switched onto pleasure overload, his jaw going slack. He is failing miserably at controlling the series of moans spilling out of his throat. Where in the hell could Tony have learned to do all this?

Tony's erotic actions on Steve are turning the genius on considerably more, his own erection pulsing and straining against his pants. He is surprising himself with how he is doing this. He figures it's because men naturally know how to please other men. Prying his lips and hands away, Tony pulls away and stands on his knees above Steve. He reaches down and messes with his belt and smirks, almost wishing he can take a picture of the way Steve's face looks right now. His beautiful mouth is dropped open, his beautiful face is a nice rosy color and his beautiful sky blue eyes are wide open with curiosity, wonder and a little bit of concern. Tony knows Steve hasn't had prior sexual experience so of course this will unnerve him a bit at first. He can't deny that he wants this too though. He is the first one allowed to venture inside of Tony's body. Who wouldn't get excited about that?

Tony slides his belt out of the loops and unbuttons and unzips them with Steve watching every single move. From Steve's end, he is ready to go all the way, but taking Tony's other virginity…there's got to be a catch to this, right? His eyes shift up to Tony's, making quick contact until Tony's erection is freed. Steve's eyes immediately fix on the long, tinted-pink organ. His erection is surrounded by thick, curly black hair and the shaft looks to be about 6 ½ - 7 inches long. Steve licks his lips which have suddenly gone dry. His own erection gives a painful, anticipatory throb.

Tony smirks, sensing his eagerness and crawls over to his nightstand. He opens the drawer and pulls out two shiny foil squares and a bottle. Steve props himself up on his elbows and watches Tony curiously. He instantly recognizes the squares. He lets out a moan, knowing exactly what's going to take place. Tony turns back and wiggles his eyebrows at Steve, setting the small bottle down and tears one of the little packs open. He removes the ring of rubber from the wrapper and sets the opening on the head of Steve's erection and slowly starts moving it down. Steve bites his lip to stifle a moan. Even putting a condom on is turning him on! He glances down and sees the rubber stretching tightly over his throbbing erection. Once it's all the way on, Tony rips open the other square and puts it on his erection. He reaches over and grabs the mysterious bottle, that of which Steve has no idea what it could be, opens it, and squirts some liquid out onto his hand. A light fruity smell permeates into the air.

"What is that?" Steve asks curiously.

"Lubricant, so you won't split me open," Tony replies with a light chuckle, lathering the liquid together in his hands before massaging it onto Steve's condom.

"Mmmm," Steve moans softly, his eyes slipping closed. The condom is already hugging his erection pretty closely. He can't imagine how Tony's ass is going to feel.

Tony pulls his hands back, admiring Steve's slick, shined-up erection and picks up the bottle again, squirting out a little more fluid onto his fingers. He spreads his legs and reaches around, thoroughly coating his puckered entrance. He's replaying a gay porn video that he watched a while ago in his head while doing this. It was a how-to video about anal sex, just because Tony got curious. If it was one thing, they emphasized using lots and lots of lube. Tony should also get prepared to experience some discomfort, as was also mentioned in the video. Especially depending on the size of the giver. Tony knows he is in for a ride judging by Steve's impressive girth. Despite it all, Tony is ready to get penetrated for the first time.

Apart from the video, Tony looked at several websites of guys who shared their stories on having anal sex with another guy. A lot of the stories were about positive experiences, and he even learned how sensitive the prostate is and that up-the-ass is the best way to stimulate it. Tony stares at Steve's swollen erection, his entrance giving a nervous twitch. Steve's anatomy is just standing there, beckoning him to sit on it. _That's going to be inside of me. _

Steve isn't feeling anything and looks down at Tony with concern. "You alright?"

"...yeah."

"Are you ready for this? You think you can do it?"

Tony gulps, trying to swallow his anxiety and gives a little nod, his voice tight. "Yeah…I can."

Steve nods slowly in understanding, watching as Tony straddles his waist again and lines up his entrance with the head of Steve's erection.

"Easy does it, Tony."

Tony bites his lip briefly and grabs his ass cheeks, spreading them apart and shivers as the cool air hits his sensitive ring of muscle. He slowly starts lowering himself down and Steve reaches down to grab the base of his erection so it's more steady. Tony squeezes his eyes shut when the warm, engorged head touches his hot orifice. He keeps lowering down, his body tensing up when the head pushes into him. He stops moving when the head is concealed inside of me, taking a moment to get adjusted to the foreign feeling. It doesn't hurt…yet. Steve reaches up and sets his hands on Tony's hips, flashing up a look at him that says "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I don't mean to."

Tony gets lost in Steve's eyes, almost forgetting about the slight discomfort. He gets a little burst of comfort and motivation and starts sliding down the shaft further. Steve throws his head back as the virgin tightness begins consuming him. This feels so strange, yet the pressure is incredibly intense. Tony's eyes shoot open as his inner muscles get stretched open to accommodate Steve's size. He is sliding down with quite a bit of ease due to the excessive amount of lube. This would be impossible without it.

Although there's mild stinging, there's no pleasure in this at all yet. Tony stops again when Steve's erection is fully sheathed inside of him. The two let out small, repressed moans and grunts, both of them getting accustomed to these new, strange feelings. After a few moments, Tony slowly lifts up before going back down. Steve keeps his hands on Tony's hips and lightly digs his fingernails into his skin when he goes down. Tony goes up again and, on instinct, Steve thrusts up without warning, his erection sliding back into Tony quickly. Tony lets out a moan/groan of pain, surprised by the sudden movement, the stinging growing a little worse.

"D-Don't do that," Tony says through a bit lip.

Steve is panting lightly. "Sorry Tony."

Tony draws in a deep breath and starts going up and down on Steve's erection a bit quicker, slowly setting a rhythm into place. Steve moans and digs his fingernails into Tony's hips a little harder. When Tony moves quicker, Steve lightly thrusts his hips up with the rhythm. Tony moans louder the faster they get going. Now it's feeling good. In no time at all, he's impaling himself down on Steve's erection, riding the man beneath him like a bucking bronco. The pleasure is intense by this point, both men moaning each other's names along with a mix of several profanities.

"Fuck Steve, ohhh yeah!" Tony hollers, his erection bouncing up and down.

"Ohh-Ohh shit Tony," Steve moans out, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open in a small "o". His thrust his hips up when Tony goes up, repeatedly diving into the sinfully warm, tight heat that belongs to the genius.

Suddenly, Tony's eyes shoot open and he throws his head back, a loud moan tearing from his throat. "Ohhhh Steve!"

Steve feels his erection bumping into something the deeper he thrusts in, intrigued and aroused by Tony's reaction. He makes sure to keep diving in that far. Tony's body completely heats up, stars twinkling across his vision every time that certain spot gets hit. The brunette drops his jaw, moaning incessantly while grabbing his neglected erection and pumps it, the condom serving as a source of wonderful friction. Steve slowly runs his hands up and down Tony's milky, olive-tinted thighs, leaving behind red, crescent-shaped indents on Tony's hips from where his nails had dug in. He feels Tony's muscles tensing and flexing while his hands moves up and down.

"St-Steve, I'm getting close," Tony says as if it's a warning, his forehead and chest beaded with sweat. This is more of a work-out than any other time he's had sex. Must be all the testosterone going on.

Steve squeezes Tony's thighs lightly. His lower back is aching from the thrusting and his abdomen is growing heavy with the unmistakable feeling of impending release. "Me…me too."

Tony keeps riding Steve as fast as he can, pumping his erection rapidly until his muscles tighten. "Steve!" He throws his head back when he orgasms his most intense orgasm ever, several spurts of white fluid filling up the tip of the condom.

The tightening of Tony's entrance around Steve drives him off the edge. "Ohh T-Tony!" He squeezes his eyes shut, his orgasm hitting hard.

He feels his warm cum shoot out into the condom and thrusts up into Tony erratically to ride it out. When they stop climaxing, Steve slowly stops thrusting. A thin sheet of sweat covers Steve's body and he looks up at Tony drowsily through half-lidded eyes. Tony's breath is coming out in pants, sweat glistening in the form of little drops all over his body. He collapses down on top of Steve, and just lays still with his chest heaving.

The two lay in silence, slowly coming down from their orgasmic highs. The sounds of breathing fill the room and, as usual, Steve's mind takes this near-silence as a cue to start wandering. What does this consensual sex mean for them? How will Tony feel about everything from now on? From Steve's end, he damn well knows that this did everything but help dismiss his feelings. Whether Tony likes it or not, this has created a special bond between them. A bond that cannot bear the thought of getting broken. At least in Steve's mind.

Steve summons the energy to wrap his arms around Tony, keeping the smaller man in place. To his amazement, Tony doesn't tense up. If anything he feels the genius relax under his touch and snuggle against him. Wait. Snuggle? Tony Stark is snuggling? Steve cranes his neck and looks at Tony's face. His eyes are closed, showing no trace of the depth and intensity in them, and his mouth is formed into a small smile. He looks so content. So peaceful. Steve knows it's real. And Tony knows he doesn't have to be a fake and put on an act around Steve.

"Steve?" Tony asks groggily after a while.

"Yeah?"

"…will you be my boyfriend?"

Steve feels his heart swell so big with joy that he thinks it's going to burst. His face breaks out into a wide smile to reflect how he feels on the inside. As quick as his smile was there, it is gone and replaced with a frown.

"You know how risky that would be, Tony. I don't…see how we can take that risk." Steve almost regrets saying that in fear that Tony will be easily convinced and change his mind. He holds onto Tony a little tighter in apprehension.

Tony slowly lifts his head and looks Steve dead in the eye. "I think you've forgotten who I am. I've taken so many risks that they don't even bother me anymore. In fact, it's become so natural that I know it's a part of the real me as well."

"We would have to keep it secret."

Tony huffs. "Of course we would. But it's not every day I ask someone to be committed to me like this. You really mean a lot to me Steve, and I would like to have a chance to be with you."

Steve thinks on for a bit, although he really doesn't know what he has to think about. It's already been established that Steve has feelings for Tony and that Tony has feelings for him. What's holding him back? Nothing. Steve smiles again, running a hand through Tony's damp hair. His hair is even darker when it's damp if that's possible.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend. But again, we have to-"

"Keep it down low, keep it undercover," Tony finishes, putting his fingers to his lips and sliding them across like a zipper to seal them.

Steve nods in agreement. "Definitely. Even with all this, I still don't want to see anymore cheerleader whores hanging off of you, understand?"

Tony scoffs. "Please Rogers, I've been long over them. You got me interested in a little something else." He chuckles with a smirk, leaning in and kissing Steve softly.

Steve blushes at his comment and kisses his new lover back gently, feeling as much anxiety as he does joy and happiness. He can't shake a sudden image of a very VERY angry and disappointed Loki out of his mind. If they can at least hide this until graduation, then the worst will be over. Tony senses Steve's unease and brushes his hand gently down the side of Steve's face.

"What's on your mind?"

"My friends…" Steve mumbles, leaning into Tony's touch but not looking at him.

Tony sighs lightly. "They won't find out about this Steve. All we have to do is keep pretending like we don't know each other at school. We already have enough practice of doing that."

"Yeah, but it shouldn't have to be like that…we shouldn't have to hide."

"I know. Unfortunately we have to. That's the nature of not just the people we know, but of our statuses too. When was the last time you saw someone from your level going out with someone of mine?"

Steve briefly thinks back before shaking his head. "I can't."

"Exactly. It's unheard of because it's forbidden. Unless…it's going on more than we know but it's being kept secret like this."

"Even those wouldn't be nearly as bad if they were discovered though. We are two guys. Hardly anyone, no matter what status they belong to, would accept that easily."

Tony absentmindedly starts drawing small shapes and patterns on Steve's chest, nodding along with what he's saying. "We are two guys. Yeah that's not going to get a lot of respect."

"Actually…Jane is a lesbian. You know, the short peppy brunette in my group."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "I never would have guessed that she is."

"Nobody does. It's because she's not out yet. Neither am I obviously."

"Have you told her anything?"

Steve's eyes widen and he shakes his head quickly. "I don't think I can. Even though she knows I like guys…I don't think she would accept this."

"Why not?"

"Because…you're Tony Stark. All my friends hate you, remember?"

Tony shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Oh that's right. How could I forget those haters?"

"Speaking of a certain one, I got after him the other day. He was talking trash about you…again."

"Oh yeah? What'd you do?"

"Told him off. I just told him off right in his house, in front of Thor and Pepper."

Tony stares at him. "What…exactly did you say? Nothing too suspicious I hope?"

"It wasn't about you specifically. My rant leaned more toward the fact that I'm tired of hearing him rant so goddamn much. It probably looked like I was standing up for you. Which I was, but they don't need to know that."

"Hopefully they have forgotten about it."

"Loki hasn't shit-talked much since," Steve smiles slightly. "That set him straight."

"Straight. Ha, ha ha ha," Tony says randomly before clearing his throat. "Sorry, that word is just…so not me."

Steve chuckles. "It never was me." He lets out a yawn and checks the fancy, silver digital clock hanging on Tony's wall. His eyes widen. It's past midnight.

"Fuck, my parents are gonna kill me!" Steve exclaims.

Tony glances at the clock as well, slowly and hesitantly getting up off of Steve and slides the used condom off, placing it in the trash can next to his bed. He looks a little hurt that Steve has to leave. "You sure you gotta go? I mean, it's Saturday night…"

Steve stands up and slides his condom off, tossing it in the trash. He grabs his clothes and thinks over what he just said. Yeah, it is Saturday. And yes he would love for this to turn into a sleepover, especially because he feels in no shape to drive. He glances down at Tony who is snuggling up under his blankets on one side of the bed, leaving the other side totally empty. Tony looks over at him almost pleadingly and keeps glancing at the empty spot.

Steve sighs. How can he say no to that face? "Will your dad care if I stay?"

Tony blinks. "He doesn't know that you are here and he's not even home yet. It's your parents that are the bigger concern in this situation."

Steve pulls his phone out of his pocket. Amazingly, he has no texts or missed calls. It's almost a relief. No nagging, snooping friends for him on Monday. He pulls his parents up under his contacts and debates whether or not to text them.

Since it's after midnight, they are in bed anyways, so there won't be an answer. Steve goes ahead and sends a quick text to them and Tony grins in achievement. Steve shakes his head and laughs at him light-heartedly, setting his clothes and phone back down. He pulls back the blankets and fills the empty spot next to Tony. Tony immediately scoots over to him and snuggles against him like he's cold. Surprised, but totally accepting of it, Steve cuddles back, feeling the bed warming up quickly this way.

"Clap," Tony says suddenly.

"What?" Steve asks, confused.

"Clap your hands once," Tony mumbles tiredly, his eyes closed and his head set on Steve's chest.

Steve doesn't question it and lifts his hands up, clapping his hands once, and right then, both of the dim lamps on either side of Tony's bed go off, leaving them in tranquil darkness. Steve feels his eyelids get heavier and he yawns, getting comfier in the bed and with Tony. Everything that happened today was absolutely wonderful. He had a nice dinner, he knows more about Tony, he lost his other virginity and now he has a boyfriend. Steve loves how this all worked out. It feels so right.

On the other hand, it might feel right to them, but they both know it won't look right. This secret will be more well-kept than the time Steve went on his first date. Word about that leaked too quickly and him and the guy ended up getting teased and beaten around. That's when he was a bit younger, of course, and the other guy wasn't the notorious son of a famous millionaire tycoon. Man, if that's how he got treated with a guy that belonged to a regular status, he can't imagine how people would react if him and Tony get leaked. Tony has that damn public reputation attached to him. Years of therapy wouldn't be able to remove it from his dedicated follower's minds. Steve sighs with his eyes closed. He hears and feels gentle, steady breathing, taking that as an indication that Tony is asleep. Steve smiles and kisses the top of Tony's head before drifting off into a content slumber.

**Aaaaaand FIN! Ha ha, hope you all enjoyed this story! I am seriously contemplating doing a sequel of how everyone's lives end up down the road. Eh, we will see. Depends on how popular this gets. :P Anyways! Reviews would be amazing so feel free to leave one! Hasta luego!**


End file.
